May, Gym Leader
by lS2l
Summary: This is a prequel to May's Belated Journey. After her father becomes ill, May has had to put a halt on her journey through Johto in order to tend to matters at home. This is based off the ORAS games, with a few twists. Guest appearances from various characters throughout the series will happen. Hoenn Champion Shipping. I don't own pokemon, its characters or the games.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all,_

 _This is a fic that is based on the ORAS games, so it will take the dialogue and storyline from said games. However, I have added twists, information and just fluff as well to make it relate. This is the prequel to my other story, May's Belated Journey._

 _I don't own Pokemon._

Petalburg City, a homely and bustling city in Hoenn, is where many a challenger come to fight against what was once said to be one of the toughest Gyms around the region. Now, the current Gym Leader of this City was said to be a glistening light to those in the city, even if her strengths did not lie with battling exclusively. However, she was still a formidable opponent who had been crowned Princess of Hoenn, a title created exclusively for her, though no one really knew where the media had come up with the idea.

The Gym Leader, known as May, currently lived alone in the house she had once shared with her parents and brother, which was attached to the Gym itself. Her room was upstairs in the two storey house, which was more spacious inside than it appeared from an external viewpoint. The citizens of Petalburg knew better than to mention May's parents or brother to her, choosing instead to respect the family's privacy. It was a well-known fact the man's health was in rapid decline.

Inside the home, with the sound of the alarm blaring, May groaned as she tried to snuggle deeper into her thick blankets. Realising that the monstrosity would not be silenced by itself, the young brunette clambered hazily out of bed, yawning profusely.

Tiredly, she glanced around her messy room and sighed at the chaos. Her desk, with her haphazard training schedule, was cluttered with clothing she had chosen not to wear, whilst her red and yellow blanket was scrunched in a heap on the end of the bed, where she'd just left it. Her wooden floor was covered in dust and her red carpet was littered with toys and stones her Skitty had brought her. The flat screen TV and gaming console in the corner were, thankfully, switched off, though she hadn't touched either of them since her brother had left for the Almia region to become a Pokémon Ranger. Her close friend, Brendan, on the other hand, seized every opportunity to not only annoy her, but to play the games she had.

After silencing her alarm, she turned to survey her surroundings once again. At her door stood a bipedal pokémon covered in red, white and cream coloured feathers, his blue eyes focused on his confused Trainer. May, upon noticing the disapproving glower of her starter pokémon, Blaziken, couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

'Come on, Blaziken, don't be like that. You know Brendan and I have been friends since we were in diapers and he was only trying to cheer me up,' May giggled at her starter pokémon, who huffed his name in clear disapproval. Brendan, one of May's closest friends, had visited the previous night and been the cause of half of the mess, much to her pokémon's resentment.

In response, her dual fire and fighting type crossed his arms and let out a whiff of smoky breath from its beak.

'Look, dad's been in hospital for officially two years now and mum's been by his side the whole time. Do you think it's not affecting me too? I organised some training so you all could cope, and I'm sorry I wasn't awake early this morning to train by your side this one time. Blaziken, I need the support of my friends as much as you do, and you know I can't run to Ash and Brock with this. What would they say if they heard? Brock's studying medicine and I'd hate to postpone his dream, and Ash has just finished travelling through Kalos. You know how Solidad and the girls have been worried, I can't do that to anyone else,' May whispered as she looked up in the eyes of her most trusted partner.

With a sigh, her pokémon rolled its blue eyes before crushing her into a hug.

'Thanks Blaziken, you're the best,' May giggled before returning her attention to the matter, or rather, room at hand.

'Do you mind getting the gang together? We need to discuss the cleanliness of this house,' May frowned, noticing her Skitty returning with yet another bell in her mouth.

Her starter pokémon rushed out of the room, leaving May to pick up the small pink and cream coloured kitten pokémon.

'Now, you stay here young lady and pop that bell out of your mouth!' May scolded her playful feline pokémon, who reluctantly released the shiny, silver bell.

'Honestly, I should never have let mum buy trinkets for you. All you do now is collect other knick-knacks that don't belong to you,' the brunette muttered to herself, her sapphire eyes scanning the room.

'Right, I'll start cleaning up and you, young lady, had better help me,' May muttered before turning a reproachful gaze on her small, pink friend.

In response, Skitty let out a playful sound before trying, and failing, to fix the blanket.

Upon noticing the plight of her friend, the brunette smiled, 'maybe you're better suited to dusting the ground.'

'Blaziken!' Her starter pokémon's voice called her attention, having gathered her other partners.

'Excellent, thank you so much, Blaziken!' May grinned at the pokémon before turning her attention to the others.

In a loud voice, she called, 'all right, guys, this house looks a mess, and we all contributed to it. Normally I'd clean it up myself, but today I want you all to help me clean it up. Beautifly, you'll be in charge of the dust with Skitty, Munchlax, you and Venusaur will have to put items back where they belong after having Skitty dust them. Glaceon, I'll have you help me with the larger items, like bed sheets and the like. Wartortle, please mop the floors after Beautifly and Skitty are finished, and also would you mind cleaning the windows?'

Hearing the affirmative noises of her pokémon, May couldn't help but beam at them.

'Excellent, and when we're finished, I promise to help you all bake something delicious, just like Dawn and mum taught us! And the ones who finish first get something extra special,' May grinned, enjoying the cheerful cries of her pokémon.

'Now, ready, set, go!' May called, watching her pokémon rush all over the house.

'Come on, Glaceon, we can't be the last ones!' May called, turning her attention to her blankets.

After a couple of hours, May was in the kitchen, singing away, 'a kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see, don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me. There's so much to learn, and battles to be won, I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come. Take a step and I'm on my way, gonna start all over again. I wanna be a hero, pokémon advance! I'm on my way! I wanna be a hero, give me just one chance, and the future will decide, there's a hero buried deep inside!'

As her pokémon called their names to her, May handed each of them a variety of pokéblock and poffins, having them all topped with their specific favourite berries. Once she was certain they were all content, May rushed to quickly shower, changing into black biker shorts with white short shorts over it, she wore a red camisole with black lace on it and finished her appearance by tying her red bandana around her head like a headband. Once her stomach was growling, she rushed back downstairs and sat down to hurriedly eat her own breakfast, a healthy assortment of berries and egg.

'Hello, is anyone there?' A voice called from her front door, pulling her attention away from her meal.

'Yeah, I'm here,' May called, reluctantly dropping her knife and fork to rush to her front door. She ignored the painful pangs in her stomach, knowing that her duties as Gym Leader came first.

Before her were two men, one with light blue hair, dressed in a black suit; the other had wavy turquoise hair, and was wearing an extravagant white suit with cut outs on the side that even Harley wouldn't dare wearing.

What surprised May was that, not only did she know these two men, but that they had deigned to visit her in her home. She suddenly felt very grateful that she'd rushed her pokémon earlier that morning to clean the house. If her mother had heard of how messy the place had been, she'd have rushed out of Mauville City to give May a piece of her mind. That alone was an additional strain May could do without.

Opening and closing her mouth slightly as her brain questioned the best possible response to the famous men at her doorstep, May noticed that both of the men were watching her with some amusement.

'Oh, Steven and Wallace, come in. To what do I owe the pleasure?' May beamed, hoping she didn't seem too nervous as she let both of the elite Trainers into her home. What she wouldn't give for her father, mother or brother to be there. Kyogre, even Brendan or Orlando or their uncle, Professor Birch, would have been welcome at this moment, though the former had rushed out of her house with Blaziken in tow after he'd made a comment about her starter pokémon's inferiority to his own Blaziken late the previous night, or was it perhaps very early that morning? Either way, she couldn't count on him returning of his own free will any time soon after her Blaziken had almost burnt the man to a crisp.

'You know Steven?' Wallace frowned, glancing at the timid Trainer by his side as they entered her spotless foyer.

'We met once in the Granite Cave when I was much younger and still on my journey with some good friends of mine,' May smiled nervously. Her encounter with the strong Trainer had, undoubtedly, not been one of her finer moments. She'd been stuck with Jessie, who'd set an unwelcome trap in the Granite Cave with James and Meowth, which resulted in upsetting the local Aron and, of course, chaos ensued. When travelling with Team Rocket and Ash Ketchum, was anything less than chaotic possible?

'We did? Why yes, we did, I didn't recognise you, May. I see you've matured,' Steven smiled, his light blue eyes focused on her sapphire ones. The young woman would have blushed at the intensity of his steel blue gaze if she wasn't so mortified at the prospect of being remembered.

'To be honest, I'd rather hoped you'd forgotten me. I can honestly say that that wasn't one of my best days,' the brunette responded sheepishly, unable to meet the gaze of either of the men.

With a chuckle, Steven replied, 'don't worry, you left a good impression.'

Hearing this, May couldn't help but smile gratefully up at him. The man may have become shyer with age, but he certainly hadn't lost any of his polite nature.

Clearing his throat, Wallace returned the conversation to the matter at hand, 'May, I thought you wanted to be a Top Coordinator?'

With a grimace, May muttered, 'Wallace, I still do, but that's a bit of a sore topic. I'm sure you've heard from Wattson that my father is ill. My mum has no living pokémon, her Beautifly died before I was born, so that left the Gym to me.'

'Wait, don't you have a brother?' Steven muttered, his eyes penetrating May's, who sheepishly stared down at her feet.

'He stayed here with me for a while to try and help me out, but dad wasn't improving and it was only adding to my distress seeing my brother so affected by it all. So I bit the bullet seed and told him to live his dreams while he could. I insisted, so he went to Almia to become a Ranger,' May replied, hoping to keep her anguish out of her voice. She missed him so much, and was wondering how his final exams were going. After all, he was meant to call her the previous night, but hadn't. It was on if the reasons for Brendan's visit.

'Did he? That's a strange calling for a Hoenn native,' Wallace frowned, his turquoise eyes fixed on May's sapphire.

When neither of the men continued the conversation, May felt her face flush in slight anxiety. She struggled to fight back the urge to poke her fingers together in her nervous tic.

'Well, I'm not really a native, though I suppose my brother was practically born here. Besides, we met a Top Ranger by the name of Jack Walker who really helped us out on our journey. I guess he inspired more in Max than anyone else did,' May shrugged with a smile, hoping to appear blasé, if nothing else.

'You're not from Hoenn?' Steven blinked as May sheepishly shrugged, having discovered from a young age that others weren't as accepting of her when they discovered this. She'd always wondered why people picked on each other's differences so often.

'Didn't your brother want to be a Trainer, though?' Wallace frowned down at May, the unspoken part of the sentence filling May's mind. This was precisely why she didn't like to tell people they weren't from Hoenn, it just complicated things so unnecessarily.

'You mean like every other Hoenn kid? I'm sure you know that travelling with Ash leads to a lot of rather unusual scenarios. Max must've heard from his friends just how little spice their adventures had, so he took the Tauros by its horns and went to Almia,' May grinned, knowing that her family had never been anything even remotely resembling normal. She wouldn't have it any other way, though.

'How did your mum feel about that?' Wallace frowned, appearing bewildered.

'What is this, ten questions? She just wants us to be happy, it helps her deal with our current situation,' May pouted, glowering up at the men in anger. The men were treating her like a child, and her life had forced her to grow up much faster than Ash ever had. She wasn't going to stand by and let them make assumptions about her life, her family—not if she could help it.

'My apologies, I didn't mean to pry,' Wallace muttered in a surprisingly sheepish tone as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly, his face flushed ever so subtly with embarrassment.

'Don't worry, I'm sure he's just worried about either his niece and nephew—they're both off on their own journeys now. His sister often calls him to worry about them,' Steven chuckled as Wallace frowned at the man for disclosing such personal information.

Nodding her head at this response, May's sapphire eyes flickered between the two. Knowing her mother would scold her for leaving the two influential figures out in the foyer, May searched for a way to bring them into the homelier part of the house.

'Would you like something to drink? I was just going to have some homemade oran berry juice,' May offered awkwardly, ushering the men further into the house before showing them into the pristine kitchen.

Hearing her pokémon call out in surprise, May smiled reassuringly at them, hoping her companions didn't notice how her pokémon were staring up at them. After all, challengers weren't meant to come into the house, but that was still no way to treat guests, especially ones as influential as these two.

'Only if you're having some,' Wallace responded politely as Venusaur called the others to attention. Seeing this, May felt another wave of gratitude from the grass type whilst noticing that, at the sudden noise, Wallace gazed at her pokémon, apparently judging their very natures. Steven, meanwhile, had his attention focused on a vase with various stones and a single red rose, though May was painfully hoping he wouldn't wonder why it was a single rose. It was another remnant of her past she couldn't quite come to terms with, not that that surprised her.

'Do you collect stones, May?' Steven frowned, his eyes focused on one in particular, apparently dismissing the rose completely, much to her relief.

'Ummm, not really, my Skitty usually brings things inside that she finds in the garden or park. I usually don't have the heart to scold her,' May muttered as she took three glasses out of a cupboard above the benchtop.

Taking a jug of the blue juice from her fridge, May filled each glass before returning the canister into the fridge. Passing a glass to both of her guests, May took a sip of her own, letting the mild blue berry soothe her fears, as well as fill her stomach somewhat.

'Did we catch you whilst you were eating breakfast?' Steven frowned, his eyes intent on May's still full plate.

Scratching the back of her still wet hair, May muttered, 'well, yes. I've had a bit of a busy morning, I'm afraid.'

'Then please, continue, we didn't mean to impose,' Wallace beamed at her, appearing preoccupied by studying her pokémon.

Hesitantly, May continued her meal, aware of Skitty chasing her tail, Munchlax poking Blaziken's side out of boredom and Glaceon napping on the tiled floor, creating small patterns with her icy breath. Beautifly, thankfully, was perched on the windowsill near the rose, undoubtedly considering a certain Masquerain whilst Venusaur and Wartortle snoozed in the sun nearby.

'Beautifly,' May called once she was finished with her breakfast, aware of Steven's gaze still intent on the vase which held the rose whilst Wallace simply enjoyed the décor of her home.

The pokémon turned her light grey face to her trainer, her black, yellow, red and blue patterned wings flapping slightly.

'Don't worry, you'll encounter him again soon,' May smiled, knowing that she was offering her partner false pretences. They both knew that there was no guarantee that they'd encounter them again, but May was clinging onto a hope that seemed almost delusional. She had nothing else going for her, not her career, nor her friends—they were all too far away to offer her any real support, bar Brendan and his brother, though even Orlando hadn't been by as often as he could.

'Is your Beautifly smitten with another?' Wallace frowned, turning his attention on May and pulling her back to reality.

Caught off guard at having the older man hear her assurance, May responded uncertainly, 'yes, a Masquerain, but we haven't seen him in a while.'

'Why is that?' Steven frowned, never taking his eyes off the vase to watch her in her movements.

'I no longer talk to his Trainer,' May grimaced as Beautifly called her name sadly, her black antennae drooping.

'Then you must find this Trainer and rekindle your friendship, so the two pokémon's relations may bloom and blossom like the spring. As a Trainer, is not the happiness of your pokémon equally important to your own?' Wallace retorted, dancing in the kitchen slightly.

'Well, that's easier said than done,' May muttered as Beautifly perched herself on the brunette's head. She had no idea where Drew was, or what he was doing. She herself had left the contesting world behind just before the Johto Grand Festival to tend to things at home, only informing Solidad of her whereabouts and pleading the woman for silence. Whilst she'd tried her best to keep up to date with her rivals, Drew had slipped from her grasp. He was as unattainable as ever, having left the contesting world in a whirl, stating the challenge was gone. Whilst some part of her had hoped he was referring to her, she knew he was referring to Solidad instead, who'd found a new calling in the study of history.

'May, have you noticed this multi-coloured stone here?' Steven frowned, taking a deeper look at the see through vase.

'The one that's blue and yellow?' May frowned, exiting her kitchen to have a better look at it. It had a pattern in the centre of the stone which seemed to her to resemble the pattern of DNA, a double helix. She momentarily tried to recall the names of the nitrogenous bases, but dismissed it as trivial information she'd have to discuss with Brendan later. The man had been aiding her with her education a bit as a means of keeping her otherwise mundane life somewhat stimulated.

'Yes, I have a feeling that that may be a key stone,' Steven nodded at the younger woman, completely oblivious of her side tracked mind. Behind the man, Wallace let out a gasp of surprise.

'You can't be serious,' Wallace frowned, stopping his dancing to take a better look at the stone whilst May frowned in confusion.

'A key what? What's a key stone?' May frowned as she sent Skitty a nervous glance. If she'd found her pokémon had stolen it from someone she'd feel terrible. As soon as Skitty started bringing things home, she'd told Officer Jenny in case anyone tried to report anything missing, but so far the police officer had not come to search through any of the items Skitty had brought home.

'Does it look like it or not?' Steven questioned his companion, his tone smug before glancing at the flustered brunette. In a reassuring tone, he explained, 'key stones are extremely rare stones which have an undetermined potential in aiding what we've come to call Mega Evolution. They are a medium through which a Trainer's bond is expressed, enabling certain pokémon to evolve further provided they hold the required stone to capture the extended evolution attempt.'

Blinking as she digested the news, May watched as Wallace continued to examine the stone her Skitty had found.

'It does look like one, by Rayquaza!' Wallace gasped, turning his shocked turquoise gaze onto the uncertain brunette.

'What? What did I do?' May questioned, her eyebrows rising uncertainly.

'There could be two here, but I'm not sure,' Steven muttered, scratching the side of his head uncertainly.

'May, do you mind if Steven takes that stone for further study?' Wallace frowned, placing a hand on the man in the dark suit's shoulder.

'No, if he wants it, he can have it,' May responded, blinking up at them in surprise.

'Thank you, I'm sure Steven will return it as soon as possible,' Wallace beamed at her as Beautifly pulled the multi-coloured stone out of the vase with a sticky string shot before handing it to a shiny eyed Steven.

'Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, but this wasn't a social visit, was it?' May muttered, poking her fingers together nervously.

'You're as sharp as ever,' Wallace grinned as he not so subtly elbowed Steven.

'What? Oh yes, my apologies, I was somewhat distracted by this stone. I hope you don't mind, but as Champion, and Wallace as the previous Champion, we were hoping to assess your duties as Gym Leader,' Steven muttered, his attention distracted by the stone in his hand.

'Ummm, I can't say I object to this, but I don't remember my dad doing this. Now, by duties do you mean a battle? I think you both might be a bit too much for me to handle, but do you have a particular challenger in mind?' May smiled, hoping to appear positive. Inside, her nerves were getting to her, Butterfree and Beautifly doing somersaults in her stomach.

'Yes, a distant relation of mine, he should be arriving shortly,' Wallace beamed a little too enthusiastically as he pulled out the latest Xtransceiver and began to tap on it.

'Hey, Wally, come to the Petalburg Gym, it'll be your first challenge,' Wallace spoke into the device, sending a wink at May, who flushed. Wallace may no longer be the Champion of Hoenn, but he was still a renowned Contest Star who was responsible for the Wallace Cup. Having his presence in her home flattered May, though she knew he was just being his flamboyant self.

'I suggest you choose which pokémon to fight with, though Wally only has one,' Steven spoke, his bright eyes focused on hers.

'I suppose,' May muttered, turning her attention to her pokémon.

'Right guys, we've got a challenger. Who wants to battle?' May smiled eagerly at her pokémon, who looked up at her in shock, followed by eager delight.

Steven watched as May leaned over her pokémon, muttering, 'Blaziken, you fought last time, and Glaceon, you were the time before last so you're both out.'

The two pokémon muttered their names in a dejected matter, shuffling to the far corner, Glaceon's long, pointed ears drooping as she walked on her four feet.

'Venusaur, I'm not too sure you'll do well for this particular challenger, he's only got one pokémon so he must be a budding Trainer,' May muttered before turning to the remaining pokémon.

'Wartortle!' An indigo blue pokémon cried, his ears covered by bluish white fur which could remind one of wings.

'You want a go?' May questioned the water type, who nodded his head eagerly.

'All right, you're up,' the Gym Leader winked before taking a pokéball from her yellow belt-pouch which hung near the kitchen's door.

'He should be here any moment,' Wallace beamed, his right hand leaning casually on his right hip.

'Excellent, time to take to the stage. Come on, guys,' May called, winking at her pokémon before leading the two men to the Gym's battle area.

Her pokémon lined the stands beside her two guests, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new challenger.

'Now remember, guys, my dad didn't let me watch any matches for fear of distracting any new Trainers. If I hear so much as a squeak out of you, you're in time out,' May said to them, knowing that her pokémon knew the rule as well as she did. However, she had to ensure her guests knew that she took her father's responsibilities seriously.

'Hi, sorry if I'm late!' A small voice wheezed, catching May by surprise.

Turning, May's eyes widened as she saw a tuft of chartreuse coloured hair. Feeling her hopes rise, May quickly suppressed them, knowing it wouldn't be the one she longed for. Hearing her Beautifly cry out in eagerness, May desperately called out to her pokémon, 'Beautifly, stay!'

Her butterfly pokémon trilled once before flapping on the spot, large blue eyes focused upon May as she struggled with her memories of another man with that same shade of hair.

Upon noticing their Trainer's pain, all of May's pokémon stared at her as she took in a deep breath. She knew they were worried about her, but were torn between to how to act with Steven and Wallace present. Dawn had warned her this would happen, Max had told her she could do this when it did happen, and Misty had confided in her that she had done this herself. She couldn't avoid that colour forever, even if she kept her love alive like the lonely rose in her kitchen. If Misty could overcome her own battle against loneliness, so could May.

Letting out a shaky breath, May smiled at the young man, taking in his messy hair, ice blue coloured eyes, grey coat and white pants. Yes, this was definitely not Drew, even if they had quite a few similar features.

Ignoring the painful pounding of her heart, May took a step forward, 'I'm sorry if my pokémon startled you, they just thought you were an old friend of theirs.'

She ignored Wallace's knowing gaze, as well as Steven's confused one as she held out a hand to the younger boy, trying to appear as mature and professional as possible. She couldn't forget that this Gym was still her father's Gym, and that she was simply looking after it in his absence.

'I'm sorry, I get that a lot,' the younger boy muttered, his voice strained as he turned his light blue eyes to his white shoes.

'There's no need to apologise. Honestly, it only reminds me that my pokémon still have training to do. Are you ok?' May frowned, her sapphire eyes meeting his as she took a step before him, noticing the man's shallow breathing as well as his unusually wide eyes.

'Wally here has asthma, and has been putting his journey off for quite some years. He should be roughly your age, May,' Wallace smiled, placing an encouraging hand around the paler man, surprising May, who hadn't noticed his movements.

'Oh, I'm sure that a journey will do you wonders,' May offered a cautious smile of her own at her opponent, hoping that she sounded optimistic.

'Y-you think so?' Wally frowned, his hands shaking slightly.

'I know so, from personal experience. It's been years since I was on my own journey, and I had some great friends with me. They helped me overcome my fears and more challenges than I thought I'd ever see. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today, there's no doubt about that,' May grinned at the younger boy, unaware of Wallace's approving smile.

'Do you think anyone would like to travel with me on my journey?' Wally frowned, glancing up at her with hopeful eyes.

'A close friend of mine told me last night that his younger brother is finally biting the bullet seed to set out on his journey. From what he said, I think he'll also be challenging Gyms, and company probably wouldn't go amiss. If you want, I could contact him for you after our battle?' May responded, knowing that Brendan would help her talk to Orlando in this instance. She knew that if Orlando travelled with another then the young man's mother, Mrs Birch, would not worry nearly as much as she had about Brendan.

'You'd do that for me?' Wally gasped, barely biting back an eager grin.

'Sure I would. Now, how about we begin our battle, hey?' May winked at the younger man, who nodded eagerly.

'Venusaur, please go get Kenny so he can referee the match,' May grinned at her grass type pokémon who nodded once before walking to the greenhouse where May's father's normal type pokémon were.

In her father's absence, Kenny had emphasised to May that he was not just a referee, but helped look after the gym and greenhouse. He had honestly helped May more than she could express, keeping her sane when none of her friends could physically be there to help her.

The man was, in all honesty, practically family, and she was certain he shared the sentiment. Without a doubt, May knew she would have crumbled without his support, as well as Brendan's.

 _That was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all,_

 _Sorry this was a little late. A warning that there will be profanities in this story as the characters are older._

 _Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!_

'Kirlia is unable to battle, Wartortle is the winner! That means that the winner of this battle is the Gym Leader, May!' Kenny, the young man with dirt brown hair and black eyes called, raising an arm in May's direction.

Hearing this statement, May couldn't help but smile softly at the defeated expression of her opponent. She'd seen that expression on a few too many people's faces over her journey, and knew just how crushing defeat could be.

'You did great, Wartortle, return,' May praised her pokémon before recalling it, hoping no one noticed her partner's victory dance. As Gym Leader, she didn't think it was appropriate to gloat at another's loss, especially a budding Trainer like Wally.

'Thanks Kirlia,' Wally muttered in a dejected tone, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Seeing this, May knew that he needed someone to encourage him. When she'd been younger, she'd seen that same look cross not just Ash's face, but also Brock's and her friends, Brendan, Dawn and Orlando.

'Munchlax, please go get my Xtransceiver from my belt in the kitchen,' May frowned at her teal coloured pokémon, who nodded once and lazily went out of the room.

With a brisk walk, she headed towards her opponent, whose light blue eyes were focussed on the red and white pokéball in his hand, a frown filling his face.

'You fought well, Wally. Please do not take this one loss personally,' May assured him upon reaching the younger man. Seeing him behave in such a dejected manner, May couldn't help but picture her rival behaving in a similar manner upon losing his first contest to Solidad, the woman who had come to mentor them both.

'Did I?' The younger man frowned, lifting his eyes up at her, his expression hopeful.

'Yes, you did. You're forgetting that a Gym Battle is like a test. You might not win the first time, but you can go out there and learn from your mistakes, grow with your pokémon and come back to challenge us again. Besides, for your first Gym, I think you did very well,' May grinned at the younger man, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

'Now, let me make that call I promised you I would,' May winked at the younger man before taking her Xtransceiver from her Munchlax, who scratched his back lazily.

'Thanks, Munchlax,' May grinned before dialling a number she'd memorised long ago.

'Hello Brendan speaking,' the very familiar voice of her childhood best friend grinned in her ear.

'Guess who!' May beamed in the device, giggling as she pictured her friend rolling his eyes. Taking a leisurely walk to her remaining pokémon on the seats in the stands, May glanced back to see Wally in discussion with Wallace, who seemed to be reiterating May's sentiments.

'Oh, couldn't get enough of me, could you? Has Blaziken finally cooled down over hearing the harsh reality that my starter pokémon is much better than him?' The red eyed Trainer bragged, purposely pushing the buttons which annoyed May.

'Hello, sweety, it's so great to talk to you,' May responded in an overly sweet voice, wishing that she didn't have visitors so she could yell at her friend as she wanted. Sometimes being raised to behave in public was such a chore.

'Ah, you've got company. I can say whatever I want and you finally won't have a go at me,' Brendan chuckled in her ear, making her pout.

'I'm that predictable, huh?' She frowned into her device, unaware of the bemused glances her visitors were giving each other upon hearing her statement.

'May, diapers, remember?' Brendan laughed, reminding May of just how well they knew each other.

'Oh, fine, I get it, you know me as well as Max, mum and dad, but would it kill you not to tease me so?' May grumbled, momentarily forgetting her onlookers, who had begun chuckling slightly at her words, Kenny included. The latter was probably aware of the things Brendan was saying, much to her embarrassment.

'Hmmm, it took you long enough to realise that I'm practically family, all you need to do is learn that I'll never stop teasing you. Now, what do you need?' Brendan's voice sounded in her ear, light and amused.

'Huh? Oh, right, remember Orlando?' May whispered, taking the time to sit beside her pokémon in the stands, Skitty taking the opportunity to jump onto May's shoulder.

'Yeah, he's my brother, of course I remember him. If by that extremely vague question you mean, 'do you remember your brother is heading out on his journey tomorrow from Littleroot Town?' Then yes, I remember that too. The little Torchic won't stop bragging about it, he's so excited. What, has his enthusiasm reached Petalburg too? Are you thinking of ditching the Gym so you can join him? Should I tell you both about the Swellow an Beedrill?' The man's voice frowned in her ear, sounding thoroughly confused.

'Please, that's disgusting! Besides, you know I'd never do that to my parents or this Gym. Nah, I've got a challenger who needs a hand with his own journey. He's not the fittest fiddle I've seen, but he's determined, I'll give him that,' May grinned as she considered Wally, who was still on the battle field talking to Wallace.

'A kid? Orlando won't appreciate having to play nurse, May,' her friend grimaced, probably recalling his and her own departure on their journey.

'Brendan, I'd like to think that I know Orlando a little better than that. This guy isn't your regular Trainer, he's had to delay it, like Max and Orlando. Besides, something about him makes me want to help, I don't know why,' May muttered into the device, glancing hesitantly at Steven, who stood off to the side, contemplating the strange stone Skitty had discovered.

Instead of hearing her friend's response, May blinked when she heard the dial tone, a sign that her friend had ended their conversation. Staring at the device, May wondered if her friend had walked out of reception, but knew that wasn't the case since he had perfect reception in Littleroot Town as well as on the way to Petalburg City. Glancing at Beautifly, May grimaced, 'he hung up. Of all the times I could really have used his help, he hung up. I can't believe it.'

'Please, you know I wouldn't do that to you, even if I wouldn't exactly call you a damsel in distress,' Brendan's voice chuckled as he slid down the aisle, landing quite confidently near May, who was unimpressed at his antics. Her father had never let herself or Max treat the Gym with quite that amount of flare or familiarity, and she didn't appreciate the man doing it when she still felt she couldn't.

'Brendan, how did you get in?' May questioned as she took in her black haired friend, whose muscles were accentuated by the tight, red windbreaker he was wearing, on top of black track suits, which had fire emblazoned at the bottom.

'May, don't you take that tone with me! You didn't lock the door, as usual. One of these days, you're going to get into trouble for doing that,' Brendan scolded, rubbing the top of May's head teasingly.

Poking her tongue out at her friend, May growled, 'whatever, you know Blaziken and the rest can take care of any intruder.'

'And what if the intruder was as strong as any of the Elite Four?' Brendan scowled at her, his red eyes filled with an anger and protectiveness that May knew others struggled to create in her friend.

Rather than feel flattered, May saw an opportunity and struggled to bite back a knowing smirk.

'Well considering I've got both Steven and Wallace here today, I think I'm covered for the not so Elite Four,' May winked at her friend, whose mouth dropped at that response.

Letting out a gasp, her friend stared at the group of men in disbelief, his ruby eyes widening in disbelief as his eyebrows disappeared under the black part of his beanie.

'Oh shit! Are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe it, you're actually telling the truth. How did you get _them_ here? Do you have any idea how long I've been training and competing just so I can one day have the honour of talking to them?' Brendan growled, turning to glare at his younger friend for holding out on him. After all, May knew as well as Brendan's father, uncle and brother just how obsessed the red eyed man was with the Elite Trainers of Hoenn, as well as those from other regions to a lesser degree.

'They accompanied Wally, the challenger, here,' May shrugged in an off-handed manner, pointing to the man with the chartreuse coloured hair.

'That hair colour, does he know your rival?' Brendan frowned, his jaw setting in anger. He recognised it as well as May did, after all, she'd shown him an image of Drew from a Coordinating magazine and told him all about her rival, though the man was rumoured to have a girlfriend, May clung to hope.

'Brendan, leave it,' May whispered, turning her troubled gaze down onto the floor as she saw her Gym's aid, Kenny, cleaning the ground, maintaining a respectable distance between himself and the three men.

'May, he broke your heart without even giving you a second thought. He didn't even think to come and check on how you are. After all of his promises and pretty little roses, don't you think he should have come to visit you? What are you waiting for?' Brendan glowered, returning to a well discussed topic that usually left May feeling more dejected than before.

'One, he didn't make me any promises. Two, I haven't spoken to him since dad's been diagnosed. Three, just leave it, please,' May whispered as she struggled with tears. Brendan was only reiterating the thoughts she had been struggling with herself, and she hated them, especially since she had those very thoughts herself.

'I'll leave it, but only because you asked. You're like a sister to me, and I hate to see anyone treat you like this, especially while Max is in Almia and your dad's in hospital. Besides, it's not like I can ask Kenny to look after you when he's as worried about your family as you are,' Brendan murmured into her ear, gingerly kissing the top of her head as he pulled her into a hug.

Briefly returning the hug from her best friend, May suppressed her desire to stay in his warm arms and broke away from him. With a sad grimace, she muttered, 'look, I'd love to take out my anger and resentment for Drew out on Wally, but I can't. I don't know if they know each other, and I don't care. They're not the same person, Wally's battle style told me as much. He can't go on his journey alone, Brendan. He's sick and only has one pokémon. Could you convince Orlando to join him, for me, please?'

Scratching the back of his head, Brendan considered May's pleading sapphire eyes. With a heavy sigh, he growled, 'only cos it's you. Orlando would go to Mount Chimney for you if he thought you'd wanted it.'

Flushing at the information, May scratched her arm anxiously, uncertain of how to respond.

'Let me handle this,' Brendan responded with a warning glare at May's flustered exterior.

Having seen that same look on his expression before he tried one or another combination to impress others, May knew her friend would be trying to play it cool.

'All right, which one of you is to be travelling with my brother?' Brendan called, jumping down from the stands in a typically dramatic manner. He briefly sent his friend a glance to reiterate she remain silent, though she wasn't going to let it slide if she could help it.

'Brendan,' May scowled, not appreciating the man's familiar treatment of her Gym, let alone its guests. She was especially irritated since she knew it was to impress the two older Trainers who were glancing at him in a bemused manner.

'What?' Her best friend shrugged at her, though they both knew that he was aware of his actions and her reactions.

'Brendan? You're the Trainer that goes across the world, challenging tournaments and Leagues,' Steven frowned, his light blue eyes meeting Brendan's bright red.

'Uhh, yeah, you've heard of me?' Brendan frowned, a slight flush filling his cheeks as May walked down the stairs until she reached him. Judging by his flush, any attempt at remaining cool had flown out of the Gym's doors faster than a Rapidash could run.

'Naww, could little Bren-Bren be blushing?' May giggled, teasing him with an eager grin, pinching his cheek slightly as Kenny tried, and failed, to suppress a chuckle at May's obvious vengeance.

'Quiet, you!' Brendan pouted, elbowing her not so subtly in response as his eyes frantically flickered to the two guests who were watching their show with bemused smiles.

'I've heard you help your uncle with his studies, is it true?' Steven questioned as Wallace's gaze flickered between the two younger friends, his countenance surprisingly serious at the friend's interactions.

'I try when I can,' Brendan shrugged, trying to appear indifferent, though May knew he was as proud as could be. After all, two men who could be called his idols weren't just talking to him, but were actively aware of his presence. She could already see his ego inflating ridiculously.

'I'm sure he appreciates the notion, after all, researching pokémon is a very noble cause with a vast amount of topics to study. When you have a moment, I'm sure my father would appreciate you visiting him at the Devon Corporation,' Steven smiled before turning his quiet gaze onto May, who felt herself flushing, though she was clueless as to why. She could see Brendan struggle to bite back his childlike grin at the revelation and felt the urge to tease him, though controlled herself.

'Congratulations, May, your battling style was quite unique and made for quite an enjoyable show. If you have any questions about the League, here's my number. I suggest you contact me so I have yours too, in case we need you to be present at any League events,' Steven smiled before handing May a business card.

'Thank you,' May whispered, her sapphire eyes widening as Brendan sent the man a very obvious glower before turning the glare onto May, no doubt for attaining his idol's contact details without so much as asking for it.

'Steven is correct, it is quite clear from what we have seen today that you are not only an efficient, but also caring, nurturing Leader for this Gym. Without even stopping to consider your movements, you have encouraged Wally and provided him with a possibility of meeting friends, which is more than I could have hoped him to achieve so quickly on his own. For this I can only thank you on behalf of Wally's family, who I can also call my own,' Wallace beamed, bowing slightly to the stunned brunette.

'It was nothing, I was only doing what I felt was right. Besides, we're not too sure if Orlando and Wally will get along,' May blabbered, feeling slightly flustered at receiving such high praise from the international superstar.

'Blaze!' Blaziken scowled, jumping past a stunned Kenny before flicking May's forehead slightly.

'Heh, thanks Blaziken,' May whispered, realising that she had been making a little bit of a fool of herself.

Muttering its name in a proud manner, Blaziken crossed his arms confidently before turning to glare at a suddenly apprehensive black haired man.

'May, of course, I'd recommend you contacting my father too. If memory serves me correct, you two already know each other,' Steven called as he and Wallace headed to the exit of her gym.

'Ummm, if I'm allowed to leave the Gym I might visit him,' May frowned at the man, uncertain as to how she could respond to that.

'Of course you can, Champion's orders,' Wallace laughed heartily, leaning on Steven's shoulders, though the latter seemed unamused by the intimate gesture.

'Well, are we going to introduce the two would be travellers or not?' Brendan laughed, taking his hat off to throw it at May.

Barely catching the white beanie, May glowered moodily at her friend before hearing her pokémon call out in eager anticipation.

'All right, Beautifly, Blaziken, Munchlax, with me. The rest of you, stay at home—Venusaur's in charge. Kenny, please lock up after me!' May grinned before rushing out after her friends, Beautifly floating above her head, the other two running behind her.

'Come on, where's Orlando?' May grinned, covering Brendan's eyes with his beanie as she rushed up to her best friend.

'He's at home, probably playing games,' Brendan muttered, his voice muffled by his beanie.

May giggled and rushed past the others in their group, dancing around her Blaziken as she went. She couldn't help but feel elated after being told she was allowed to leave the Gym. She hadn't felt too sure about leaving it alone with Kenny for extended periods, but having the Champion's approval made her feel more at ease, even if it was only for short periods of time.

'It's good to see you have such a good relationship with your boyfriend, May,' Wallace smiled, though it didn't seem to meet his turquoise eyes, which were transfixed on May's suddenly pale face.

Recalling Dawn expressing similar sentiments with regard to May's feelings for her childhood friend, May felt her face flush to rival that of a tamato berry. With a gasp, she quickly hissed, 'Brendan and I are friends, nothing more. We've known each other since we were little children and I simply couldn't see him as anything more than a brother, at most!'

'My apologies, I thought that your interactions with each other were more intimate than they were. I sincerely hope that I have not offended you with my mistake,' Wallace muttered, bowing slightly as Brendan frowned, lifting his hat from his eyes.

'Oi, May, what's the deal with covering my eyes? You want me to become as accident-prone as you?' Brendan snapped, scowling at the brunette without registering her mortification.

'What was that?' May called back innocently, feigning not to have heard.

'You two definitely share a close bond, just like you do with your pokémon. They clearly have a deep level of care for you too,' Steven murmured, surprising her by making a remark on it.

'Oh, well my pokémon aren't just my friends, but they're also part of my family. I don't think I could have survived my journey without my friends, and I know I would have struggled all the more with my dad being where he is now if I hadn't had their support,' May responded demurely, unable to meet the man's perceptive gaze.

'That's an interesting take on pokémon,' Steven smiled down at her, catching her by surprise. She hadn't thought anything she might say would interest the influential man, but couldn't help but smile slightly in response.

'Well, I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I've had this idea since I was influenced by my friends and family. I'm sure Wally will be influenced by the friends he will meet on his journey too,' May shrugged as she led the group down the busy streets of Petalburg, which were filled with trees and young families.

They walked past an ice cream parlour and headed onto Route 101 to take a shortcut Brendan had discovered as a child. It cut their walk in half as they headed into the quaint town that was called Littleroot.

'Now, how to get him outside,' May muttered to herself as she reached the nearby house of her friends, a two storey house similar to her own, surrounded by green shrubbery.

'Leave that to me,' Brendan winked as he released his own Blaziken.

Recognising her friend's plan, May whispered, 'Brendan, I don't think that would be recommended.'

'Relax, what could possibly go wrong?' The man chuckled before signalling that his friend go on.

'What about your mu—' May began, but the question died in her throat as Blaziken climbed the outside of the house before clambering through an open window.

'I can't watch,' May grimaced as she turned her gaze onto her feet, unaware of the confused glanced Steven, Wallace and Wally were flickering each other.

'Any moment now,' Brendan chuckled, rubbing his hands together as May tried to suppress a squeak.

The serene silence that was the signature of Littleroot Town was broken by a bloodcurdling scream, followed by Brendan's eager laugh.

'Brendan Birch, you get your white little beanie into this room right now!' The angry roar of Brendan's mother yelled, causing May to wince as she saw the horrified expressions of her companions.

'Brendan, your mother will never forgive you!' May hissed as her friend waved her concerns off, still doubled over laughing as an older brunette in a purple, floral dress stormed out of the house, a white apron wrapped firmly around her waist.

'Brendan Birch, when I call you, you had better answer!' The small woman growled as she stormed onto the path and grabbed her son by the ear, dragging him into the house without so much as glancing at the others.

'Well, that was quite a first impression,' Wallace frowned as the youngest member of their group squeaked.

'Mrs B. is lovely, honestly. It's just that Brendan likes to push the limits a bit too often,' May chuckled as the woman returned to the porch, frowning at the four visitors with hands on her hips.

'May, is that you?' The woman frowned, her gaze intent on May's anxious face.

'Hey Mrs B., how've you been? I've got to say, I tried to stop Brendan, but Blaziken was already on his way up,' May grinned at the woman, trying to ignore Wally's pale face as he pulled a puffer out of his pocket.

'Oh honey, I can't even remember the last time I saw you! You've grown so much these few years, I honestly keep forgetting you're a young woman, especially with how much Brendan's missed you when you were both on your travels! Honestly, I'm so sorry for what's happened to your father, he didn't deserve it!' The woman rambled, rushing away from her home and crushing the younger brunette woman in a tight hug.

'Thanks, Mrs B.,' May whispered, trying to suppress the grimace as she gingerly returned the embrace. She'd received many hugs from the woman, but never had any been quite as emotionally taxing as this one was. It took all of her resolve not to break down and cry, like she had as a young child after bruising her knee.

'Honey, if you need anything, I've told Brendan to tell you that I'm just a call away, though you can't always trust boys to pass on messages. How are you holding up in that big house of yours? Did you really have to send Max so far away? You should visit us more, especially if you're lonely, our house will always be here for you,' The woman continued, pulling apart from May as she rubbed her arms. She was so intent on the younger woman that she appeared to be completely oblivious of her other visitors, her warm gaze intent on May's suddenly distraught face.

'Thanks Mrs B., Brendan did pass on the message. I wi I didn't, but I had to send Max off, he was just wasting away and it was killing me. He's far too smart to just sit at home and wait for dad to get better,' May whispered as the first tears began to fall. She'd managed to hide them for the best part of two years, but something about the woman's motherly hugs was just pushing her limits.

'Oh honey, you go inside and wash your face. You're staying the night, and I'm not hearing any buts from you. Caroline's been keeping me updated and you need someone to look after you now more than ever. If only those boys of mine hadn't kept me so busy! Go on inside, I'll let Kenny know to look after your pokémon too, and I won't hear any arguments from you,' the woman whispered before sending May inside, her attention finally turning to her other visitors.

'Now, as for you two, I cannot believe either of you would stoop this low. The girl's father is in hospital, her mother is hours away from her and her brother is in another region. Do you honestly think that intimidating her with your prowess and power was a good thing?' The woman scowled, turning her gaze onto Steven and Wallace, who seemed to wince slightly at her anger.

'The jury's out on that one,' Wallace grimaced, his expression wistful.

'I beg to differ, we had to assess her abilities now, lest others say the League is becoming soft. You know we put this off for as long as possible, and she handled herself with precision and poise. If I didn't know better, I'd say she is a natural. Besides, Norman would insist on all protocol being followed,' Steven responded as he sent the anxious Wally a disinterested glance.

'Exactly, Norman would want protocol to be followed. Last time I checked, neither of you are part of the Pokémon Investigation Agency. Why are you throwing protocol away for May? Do you think that Norman would want you to do this, too?' The woman lectured, glaring at the two men as though they were her own sons.

'Well, Wallace insisted that the circumstances required a personal visit. I simply adhered to his request to offer May our support in this difficult time. Her father is still one of the most reliable Gym Leaders I've encountered, and she is surpassing my expectations, especially given her age. Besides, we are both acquainted with the young woman and I am quite impressed with the improvements she has displayed since our last encounter,' Steven responded, appearing completely unperturbed by the older woman's anger.

'I suppose your father is right, you are as impatient as ever, Steven,' Mrs B. sighed, her gaze flickering to the third spectator to her lecture.

'My father's speculation has nothing to do with this. When I heard that something had happened to Norman, I thought it was best to pay my respects. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, I had to delay this. However, I thought I'd tend to it sooner rather than later,' Steven shrugged as Wallace remained mute on the topic, surprising all of his companions.

'And who's this young fellow?' Mrs B. frowned as she considered Wally's pale complexion.

'He's family of mine, May's challenger and the reason we're here,' Wallace explained, placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of the man with chartreuse hair.

'Then I suppose you'd better come in. I'll make extras for dinner,' Mrs B. frowned as she turned to her house, her guests following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Seated in the living room of the Birch household, May lounged on the brown couch, her shoes placed neatly on the floor beside it. She'd spent a significant amount of her childhood inside this very house, which acted like a third home to her. Nearby, Orlando was sitting on another couch, nursing the burn his brother's Blaziken had given him on his arm.

'I'm sorry Blaziken did that. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen,' May grimaced as she saw the raw red skin on her younger friend's arm.

'That's ok, he would've done it anyway,' Orlando shrugged as the placed a blue paste on it.

'I suggest you eat some of that rawst berry too,' May muttered as she began flicking through a textbook on pokémon.

'I know. What do you think is in this thing?' Orlando grimaced as he lifted a white cup off the table. Just visible from her seat, May could glimpse the light blue drink, which was famously bitter.

'Oh, that stuff's not the nicest. You have my sympathies, it tastes way too bitter,' May grinned as Brendan came sulking into the room, rubbing the ear his mother had pulled.

'It's brutal, all right,' Orlando grimaced as he struggled to swallow it, sending his brother a glare which the older man completely ignored.

'You know, I think it's growing on you. You're drinking it faster than when you were younger,' May offered the man, trying to be optimistic, though she knew it would fall flat.

'It just means that I'm used to Brendan setting Blaziken on me,' Orlando scowled as he took another sip, watching Brendan move to sit where May's feet were.

'You're not getting any sympathy out of us, you know,' May glared at the older man as he sat on the end of the couch, forcing her to pull her feet back. She snapped the textbook shut and placed it back on the coffee table, glaring at her friend all the while.

'It was worth it,' the man chuckled in response, his red eyes fixed on his scowling brother, whose skin had been darkened by his time in the sun, his hair also lightened slightly by the sun's rays.

'You're impossible,' May groaned as Orlando proceeded to sulk at his brother's amusement, knowing that he couldn't retaliate in his burnt state.

'But you wouldn't have me any other way,' Brendan grinned at May, who tried to kick him out of the seat.

'She wouldn't have you at all,' Orlando scoffed before once again sipping his drink.

'That's right, Orlando! See that, Brendan? I've got Orlando in my corner,' May grinned before poking her tongue out at the man who was imposing his behind in the place her feet had once been.

'Like that's going to surprise anyone,' Brendan snorted, causing May to kick his leg slightly.

Hearing someone clearing their throat nervously, May glanced back at the door to see Wally hovering awkwardly at the door.

'Wally, come in,' May grinned, jumping off the couch to greet the younger man. She tried to suppress the pang in her heart upon seeing the chartreuse hair. After all, it wasn't like either of the men knew each other.

'A-are you sure? Mrs B. said that I should, but…' the man hesitated, acting nothing at all like Drew.

Seeing him act so uncertainly, May wanted to just hug the man, but decided not to. With a grin, she reassured him, 'of course I'm sure. Now, why don't I introduce you to Orlando?'

'Who's this?' Orlando frowned as he placed his cup on a ceramic coaster on the wooden coffee table for him.

'Orlando, this is Wally. He's a challenger from the Gym,' May smiled as she placed a cautious arm around Wally's shoulders, whose face flushed at the contact.

'Right, why's he here?' Orlando scowled, a perfect imitation of his brother's glare, his eyes flickering from May to Wally with a venomous anger that had May stumped.

'Well,' May began, glancing at Brendan for assistance. Whilst the brothers' anger didn't intimidate her, it could possibly intimidate Wally, who seemed extremely timid.

With a heavy sigh, Brendan spoke, 'he's going to be your travel buddy.'

'What?' Orlando glowered, turning his grey eyes to glare at his brother's red ones.

'Wally, how about we go check up on Mrs B.?' May grinned before herding the man back to the kitchen. She knew that when the Birch kids fought that no one could be saved. Any who had commented on her fights with Max had been clueless as to what world war Brendan and Orlando could cause. Those two could burn a whole village and still keep fighting.

She led Wally down the hallway which led to the kitchen before ushering the man inside. She was relieved that he didn't question her as she steered him into the chair beside his cousin. She saw Steven and Wallace glancing that them, both preoccupied with something unseen in their hands.

'Mrs B., you might want to get the Professor or your husband,' May chuckled nervously as she saw the motherly woman stirring a saucepan on the stove.

'Oh, not again! Honestly, those two boys are going to be the death of me!' The woman sighed before placing the spoon beside the stove. Throwing her hands in the air, the woman stalked out of the room, muttering things about having had daughters instead of sons.

'Are they usually this adventurous?' Wally frowned as May chuckled. The Birch household had never been truly peaceful unless Brendan and Orlando were planning on pranking someone else, which put everyone else on edge.

'Adventurous?' Steven blinked as he pocketed something May couldn't see.

'Steven's right, I wouldn't really call them adventurous. Rather, I'd possibly say they're reckless, immature, typically adolescent, rather conniving,' May chuckled as she saw Wally's expression fill with horror.

Realising her mistake, she hurriedly added, 'but there's no need to worry, honestly. Orlando is the reasonable one of the two, and it's only ever Brendan who spurs him on. Honestly, if it's anyone you should worry about, it's Brendan!'

Her face paling as she realised Dawn's catchphrase had slipped from her mouth, May quickly glanced at the others in the room, only to realise they had no idea of the repercussions of said catch phrase. With a sigh of relief, she headed to the stove to continue stirring, knowing that Mrs B. could be distracted by her sons for quite a while.

'Are you sure?' Wally frowned as May glanced back to see Wallace was tapping way on his Xtransceiver.

'Yes. Besides, I grew up with Brendan and Orlando, and I turned out fine,' May beamed, barely stopping herself from adding the words mostly. She ignored the external factors which had affected her life, instead opting to focus on her friends.

'Wally, your cousin sends his love,' Wallace said as he pocketed the device.

'He does? How is he? Where is he? How are his pokémon?' Wally grinned, his face lighting up at the news.

'Yes, he's good, though we'd better discuss that later,' Wallace beamed as his gaze flickered to May who was trying to appear calm as she stirred the pot, listening for any noise from her friends. She couldn't understand how Brendan could still act so childish, but then, that was just her friend.

'So May, how long have you known Brendan and Orlando?' Steven questioned as he leaned forward in his seat, his light blue eyes intent on May.

'Well, we've always been really close, even back when I lived in Johto. I honestly can't ever remember not having either of them in my life, and I'd hate to picture it. They're like family to me, like the cousins I never had,' May shrugged as she paused in her stirring to take out some glasses from a nearby cupboard.

Opening the fridge, she swiftly poured them all some oran berry juice from the canister before returning it to the fridge and passing a glass to each of the guests. After all, she was close enough to the Birch's that she was considered one of the family.

'So how old were you when you moved to Hoenn?' Steven questioned as the others murmured appreciation for the drinks.

'Hmmm, I don't remember the exact age, but I was young. I vaguely remember moving to Petalburg City before Max was born. There was a glitch with the booking of the moving company so I had to stay in the back of the truck, and that honestly wasn't fun. However, when we arrived, I was just grateful that dad had been in Petalburg a while already to set up all of the basic necessities for my room,' May shrugged as she checked the boiling pasta.

'Where did you say you came from in Johto?' Wallace frowned as he looked up at her, tapping his fingers softly against the benchtop.

'Olivine City, it's a sea port,' May responded, grimacing slightly as she once again found herself wondering what life in Johto would have been like. She silently wondered which starter pokémon she would have chosen.

'Do you miss it?' Wally asked, his expression innocent as May glanced at him. Whilst he seemed at ease to her now, she knew that she had a lot in common with the young man, who was hiding his fear of the journey from the others quite well.

Considering his question, May frowned, 'I'm not sure. I mean, I had a lot of fun there, but I've had fun here in Hoenn too. And I suppose I've had a few incidents as well.'

'Incidents?' Wallace prompted as the trio of men gazed at May, who was deep in thought.

'Yeah, I had a thing on the beach with some Tentacool where my mum tried to catch me. It left me terrified of water type pokémon and shortly after that, Dad left for Hoenn. Mum tried to keep things running smoothly for me, but my fear grew until I was terrified of all pokémon,' May confessed before flicking her sapphire gaze away from the stove and to the others.

Seeing the chartreuse haired man's eyes on her, May continued, 'Wally, as a young girl, I was beyond terrified of pokémon. I didn't even read any information on them if I could help it, and any teacher at school would already know of my fear before I attended class. When I finally came to Petalburg City, my dad couldn't understand what happened to me. The girl he knew always loved pokémon and played with them. He didn't understand, and I couldn't explain it. When you're afraid of something, your mind is overcome with this irrational instinct and it varies on every occasion.'

The youngest man nodded his head as she spoke, his eyes shining with an understanding May knew he felt. With a grimace, she continued, 'what I'm trying to tell you is that you should go out on your journey. Honestly, it's an experience beyond words, and I learnt so much from my travels, from my friends I met on my travels, and my pokémon. Just look at me now, I'm a Gym Leader who actively accepts challenges.'

'What if Orlando won't come with me?' Wally questioned, his ice blue eyes meeting May's sapphire ones.

'Trust me, he will,' May winked before turning her attention to the stove once more.

'May, hon, I'm so sorry. I told you I'd be cooking for you, and then those two boys of mine had to get in the way!' Mrs B. walked into the room with her two sons sheepishly walking behind her.

'That's ok, Mrs B., you know I'm always happy to help,' May grinned at the woman, ignoring Brendan as he rolled his eyes at May's chirpy response, as well as Orlando's deep flush as he glowered at his brother.

'What would Caroline say, though?' Mrs B. sighed as she ushered May into a seat beside the Hoenn Champion, who sipped his drink idly as May twiddled anxiously with the hem of her shirt.

'Honestly, mum wouldn't mind. She'd just be grateful that I'm not stuck in the Gym by myself,' May whispered, though the woman's attention was focused on the stove.

'So Wally, which pokémon do you have?' Orlando frowned as he leaned on the bench, ignoring his mother's glower as he blocked her access to cutlery. Brendan, in a move to appease the woman, took some plates from a nearby cupboard.

'I have a Kirlia,' Wally responded shyly, causing May to smile at him. He was honestly so unlike Drew, even if they had a striking resemblance in appearance.

'That's cool, a psychic type! I'm going to get one tomorrow,' Orlando nodded as Brendan sighed and began to take out plates from a nearby cupboard.

'Which one are you going to get?' Wally grinned, appearing to have overcome his shyness at the mention of pokémon.

The brunette couldn't help but smile as she saw the two younger men interacting. Orlando had been gutted to hear that Max was travelling to Almia, near Sinnoh, though he'd accepted his friend's wishes. It was a very long way away from Hoenn, and May herself had been reluctant to see the young man go. However, it was to attain his dreams, and May wouldn't be able to live with herself if Max didn't try to achieve something with his life.

'May, I hope you realise that Wallace and I didn't mean to offend you in visiting your Gym so suddenly,' Steven's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, making her blink into her drink.

She hadn't even registered the Champion walking towards her, though pretended not to be too startled by it. The man, whilst attractive, didn't need to know that his presence, and that of Wallace, intimidated her slightly.

'Oh, no that's fine, honestly. I'm grateful that you both decided to grace me with your presence,' May responded demurely, taking a sip of the oran juice as she could almost feel Brendan's indefinite glare on her. After all, he'd definitely resent the Champion so actively choosing to talk to her.

'It was the least we could do for you and your father. Norman has been a great help to the League in his time as Gym Leader, as I'm sure you will be.' Steven assured her, his light blue eyes smiling down at her.

With a grimace, he continued, 'I know you might not believe this, but if you need assistance with anything Gym related, I hope you feel comfortable enough to contact me. Even anything related to your father, I would consider it my duty to help you personally.'

Hearing this, May felt her cheeks flush as she turned her gaze to the blue juice in her glass.

'So wait, is this normal protocol then?' Brendan glowered, surprising May by the venom in his voice.

'Not really, but I suppose May can be a special exemption,' Wallace shrugged, responding on behalf of the Champion, who sent him a brief glance.

'Hello everybody, we're home,' a male voice called as another could be heard laughing.

'Dad!' Orlando grinned before running out of the room, calling 'Brendan, I'll say hi to them before you can!'

'Oh no you don't!' Brendan growled, dropping the plates at the table before running after his brother.

'Boys, don't break anything!' Mrs B. cried as she lifted the saucepan from the stove, her expression filled with exasperation.

'Don't worry, I'll follow them,' Wally offered before rushing out of the room.

With a grin, the man rushed out of the room, surprising the others by his eagerness.

'I think it's catching,' Wallace smiled as May blinked at the chartreuse haired man who rushed out of the room.

'What is?' May questioned as she blinked at the man with turquoise hair.

'The enthusiasm that's filled Brendan and Orlando,' Wallace beamed at the youthful brunette, who blinked at the information.

'Oh, I suppose it has,' May responded as five men entered the kitchen, Brendan glaring moodily at his brother.

'It's about time you two showed up. Honestly, do you have any idea the antics those two boys have been pulling?' Mrs B. glowered at the two burly men, who smiled nervously in response.

'Mrs B., don't worry about it, Brendan and Orlando are sorry, right guys?' May smiled innocently at the older women before sending a menacing glare to her childhood friends.

'Yes, of course they are,' Professor Birch agreed before nudging his nephews' shoulders subtly.

'Mum, I'm sorry,' Orlando grimaced as Brendan muttered, 'sorry, mum.'

'You shouldn't be acting like such children. Now, both of you know what you need to do,' Mrs Birch glowered, crossing her arms and glaring at the two younger men.

'All right,' they both muttered meekly as May chuckled, watching them run out of the room.

'Is something amusing, May?' Steven frowned as Brendan's father placed a reassuring hand on May's shoulder.

'I've seen this discussion so many times, and they never learn. As much as Mrs B. acts like she hates it, she loves her boys interacting so much. It just means they're close,' May beamed as both the Birch men chuckled.

'May's right, those two always have been inseparable,' Professor Birch chuckled as Mr Birch sat at the dinner table, completing the task Brendan had abandoned previously.

'Those two will be at it for a while,' May grinned as she heard Wally frown, 'but where did they go off to?'

'Every time they fight, they have to fix their father and uncle's paperwork,' May chuckled as both the male Birch's in the room smiled with embarrassment.

'It's not their strong point, and both Brendan and Orlando are so aware of where the paperwork should go that they've really improved the running of the research of both my husband and brother in law,' Mrs B. explained as she brought the pots onto the table.

'I hope we're not imposing too much, Mrs Birch,' Wallace beamed at the woman, his turquoise eyes following Mrs Birch's cooking pot.

'Nonsense, you're guests,' the woman responded as May's eyes lit up, following the steaming pot.

'I'll get the boys,' Mr Birch offered before walking out of the room.

 _Please let me know what you think, if anyone is OOC or anything._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all,_

 _Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews. I've been a bit scatterbrained and not mentioned my gratitude, but I am grateful!_

 _Here's the latest update for May, Gym Leader. Please understand that I had quite a bit of concerns about labeling the disease which ails Norman. However, I've had so many of my friends who have had relatives struggle with this disease, that I felt it was important to show a bit more of the things which go on. I'm in no way an expert on any type of medicines or illnesses, however I have seen just how lost and alone it can leave others._

Chapter 4

Waking in a very familiar room the next day, May couldn't help but stretch languidly before checking her Xtransceiver. Seeing a missed call, she felt her heart jump in her throat with anxiety. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the ID which popped up on her screen, it was more that she was terrified of what she would hear this time. Her hands shaking with nerves, she hurriedly redialled the number and put it to her ear.

'May?' A voice gasped, sounding scratchy and raw, probably from tears. It left the young woman suppressing another sickening wave of panic and anxiety as she tried to find a way of appeasing the woman on the other side of her device. She couldn't remember when she'd taken on the maternal role, and it left her feeling not just drained, but isolated from the others around her.

'Mum, what's happened? Is everything ok?' May whispered, not even daring to hide her fear. If her mother was worried it meant something bad had happened, and she couldn't even think of summing up the courage to force her usual optimism. It was too early for that, and her father had been ill for years now. She just wanted him back at home, with her mum by his side, as cheerful as ever.

'Your father's had to go back into the intense chemotherapy sessions again. The treatments haven't been working for his newest form of cancer, so they're trying another dosage,' Caroline sobbed into the Xtransceiver, shattering May's heart. If her father, who had always been confident and strong, couldn't fight the cancer, she didn't know what to do. They weren't as close as they could have been, but the man was still her father, and she still loved him with all her heart. Besides, it felt like every time he was almost cured of one type of cancer, another was discovered. She'd never realised there were so many different types out there, and didn't know what he'd possibly done to cause such a devastating and persistent illness to ail his body.

Thinking of her father's slick black hair which was thinning with each chemotherapy treatment, as well as his usually stoic persona, May gulped into the phone. Without the man's calm confidence, her mother had become a panicking mess, and May couldn't always be there for her in person if she wanted to fulfil her duties at the gym.

'Stay strong, mum, I'm coming. I know you told me that I didn't have to, but I do,' May choked out, struggling to keep back her tears. She knew she had to be strong for not just her mother, but her father too. If she started crying now, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop, and that would shatter her mother all the more.

'May, honey, you don't need to,' Caroline sniffed into the phone, her voice breaking as she tried to hide just how desperately she missed her daughter, something May knew as well as the older woman did. After all, their family friends had often remarked on how similar May was to Caroline, not just in physique, but also in actions.

'Mum, I do. Have you spoken to Max?' The brunette responded firmly as she struggled to put her clothes on single handed, not wanting to terminate the call with her mother whilst she was in such a state of shock.

'No, the Ranger School told me he's completed his exams and they'll have him contact me as soon as possible,' Caroline sobbed, the sound of her distraught confusion stabbing May's heart once more. Honestly, their family was dysfunctional with their communications, but they still did their best to make things work. Whilst May hadn't been able to communicate properly with Norman since her avid phobia of pokémon had started, Max had struggled with his own problems, though their parents had been too concerned with May's obvious fears to notice the altered behaviours in their son. He hadn't dared to tell Norman and Caroline, who could both be extremely protective of their children, but Max had confided in May that he'd been bullied in school. It was one of the reasons why May had always been the one he'd run to first, with any problem or concern. The other reason, of course, was that she wouldn't scold him quite as badly as their parents, and try to resolve anything before Caroline or Norman found out.

It was probably one of the reasons why May didn't think about the next sentence which came out of her mouth. She didn't consider any form of logic, including transport or time as she blurted out, 'I'll be there as soon as I can, don't worry. Stay calm and I'll see you soon.'

With a grimace, May heard her mother sniff once before she terminated the call.

Clambering out of the room in which she'd resided, May headed mechanically to Brendan's room. The man was her best friend, so she didn't even think about just how tear-stained her face would be, nor how bloodshot her eyes would be. Instead, she let out a loud sniff as she ran a hand through her hair. Knowing the man would never forgive her for not contacting him immediately, May grimaced to herself.

Knocking on the door, she sniffed as memories of her distraught mother's voice filled her mind. She knew that as soon as the man saw her, he'd pull her in for one of his Ursaring hugs, and do his best to help her.

She heard a strange voice frown wordlessly from the other side of the hollow core door, causing May to blink slightly. Opening and closing her mouth, she glanced around the deserted and familiar hallway in the Birch household as she heard unfamiliar footsteps make their way to the door. Turning her attention back to Brendan's room as the door opened, May cringed as it revealed a confused man with light blue hair, his expression hazy as he considered the startled young woman before him.

'What?' May gasped as she scrubbed at her eyes. She was in the Birch household, so what was Steven Stone doing before her in Brendan Birch's room?

'Is everything all right?' The man frowned, placing an anxious hand on the brunette's arm, attempting to steady her in her dazed confusion.

'I,' May started before her gaze flickered to Orlando's room. She sluggishly recalled Brendan and Orlando needing to share one room whilst Wallace and Steven agreed to sleep in the other. Mrs Birch had insisted that she herself would sleep in her usual room in the Birch's house which she'd shared on numerous occasions with an excitable Max, unless he bunked with Brendan or Orlando themselves. Considering the devastation that had caused for everyone within the household, it hadn't been a privilege which the boys had been privy to often.

'It's your father, isn't it?' Steven frowned before glancing back into the room and stepping out, seeming not at all perturbed by May seeing him appearing just as if he climbed out of bed. Closing the door softly behind himself, he turned a concerned gaze onto the brunette before him, whose hair was a mess and eyes were bloodshot with unshed tears.

'He's had to go back into chemo, and it's not working too well,' May whispered, her voice strangled as her thoughts flew to her younger brother, who had promised to contact her upon completing school. It worried her that he still hadn't managed to send her a message. If he'd spent all of his time on the phone with her, reading over his notes only to fail his final exam, May would feel gutted. She wanted him to succeed with his dreams, not to slump like herself. At least her father could be proud of one of them, cutting his worries drastically.

'Stay positive, May, he'll get through this. I'll give you a lift to the hospital. Norman is still an important figure to the League, as are you,' Steven smiled down at the young woman, touching her upper arm gently in what could only be described as a reassuring manner.

'Thank you, Steven,' May grimaced as she glanced worriedly down at her Xtransceiver, which she still grasped tightly in her hands.

'Have you contacted Max?' The man asked, surprising her by recalling her brother's name. Maybe he did care about each individual member of his league, though May hadn't felt too certain about that notion before. Just the idea that he'd know the intimate details of each Gym Leader's family life had seemed ludicrous to her before. However, considering the things she'd heard about the man from Brendan and Orlando, she supposed that it shouldn't have surprised her.

In response, the younger woman shook her head anxiously, biting her lip in clear concern. She'd never liked being the one to deliver bad news to her brother, however her mother couldn't get a hold of him and was in no state to talk to anyone at the moment. That left the task, as grave as it was, to her.

'Call your brother, he deserves to know,' Steven advised as May grimaced anxiously. He was in Almia, which was so far away from her. Not only would she not be there to comfort him, but he probably wouldn't feel like he could run to her with this, especially if she was the one delivering the bad news. It left an even bigger hole in her heard, knowing that Max, her younger brother that she'd always done her best to protect, was so far away from her and would feel like there was no one to help him. How could she tell him that their father was worse again? How would he react? More importantly, how would she react to him? She had to calm his anxieties lest they drown her too. She knew her mother was slipping into a perpetual grief, and she didn't think she could lose Max to it too.

'I don't know if I can,' May grimaced as she struggled to hold back her tears. How could she face her brother and pull him back to Hoenn after he'd finally passed his hurdles and had the chance of a lifetime? Even though she was worried about his results, she knew that he would have contact her if there was anything wrong. After all, he'd always rushed to May first for comfort, not anyone else.

'I'll stay with you if you like?' Steven offered as Orlando's door opened up.

Nodding her head slowly, May felt her lip tremble as she considered the conversation she was going to have with her brother. After all, her mother's Xtransceiver was switched off a lot of the time due to hospital regulations and Max would have almost no luck getting through to the woman. No, she should tell him herself, even if she felt like she would destroy him.

'May? What's going on?' Brendan yawned before glancing from Steven to May. He blinked momentarily before registering May's tearful face and Steven's uncomfortable expression.

'All right, what's going on here? Steven, you may be Champion, but you hurt a hair on her head and I'll have Blaziken burn you far worse than anything Orlando's ever suffered!' Brendan glowered as he took a menacing step towards the two, surprising both of them by the sheer protectiveness in his voice.

'No, it's not like that!' May squeaked, her face flushing with horror as Steven sent the man a wry smile.

'Your choice in friends is admirable, May,' Steven complimented the brunette, not at all intimidated by the other man's glower, which did nothing to appease the younger man's foul mood, nor May's mortification.

'Hey, I wasn't joking!' Brendan glared as he placed a hand on the pokéball which held his starter pokémon.

'I'm sure you weren't, however you are mistaken with what is going on here. While I cannot disagree that May is physically appealing, I am not trying to take advantage of her. She's just been contacted by her mother and I was offering her what little comfort I could,' Steven explained as he glanced down at the brunette whose anxiety had increased again with the impeding call to her brother.

'Brendan, could you please make May an oran berry and lum berry drink?' Steven requested as he saw May's face was focused in an intense frown, her thoughts reeling with her impeding conversation with her brother.

The younger man glanced at the Champion in confusion before leaving the hallway, muttering threats under his breath the duo pretended not to notice.

With a slight grimace, Steven's eyes flickered to Brendan's still open door, through which his younger brother's concerned visage could be seen, his eyes widened in disbelief.

'I'd appreciate it if you could wake your mother and request she help us with breakfast. May might need some motherly support in a little bit which none of us can offer her,' the man murmured as May followed her older friend out of the room, her hands twirling her Xtransceiver anxiously.

The Champion didn't glance back at Orlando as he followed May to the couch she'd sat at before. Placing the Xtransceiver against her ear, she waited anxiously for the familiar voice of her brother.

'May, what's happened?' A male voice cracked into the device, barely audible over May's anxious breath.

Steven awkwardly sat next to her as she dug her nails into her hand, whispering, 'dad's not well again. I'm going to the hospital to see how he's going but I thought I'd let you know now.'

'Kyogre help us. How's mum holding up?' Max's groaned as a single tear fell from May's left eye.

'She's stressed, you know what she's like. She loves him, and seeing him like this is probably killing her. I'm going to see her as soon as I can,' May responded, her voice shaking as Steven placed an arm around her, rubbing her back slightly, just to remind her that he was there.

'Do you want me to come back to Hoenn? I'm kind of tied up with a Cresellia at the moment,' her brother questioned, his voice sounding like it came through gritted teeth.

'Don't worry, I'm with the Birches, they'll make sure I'm ok. But, what are you doing? Did you pass your exams?' May demanded, appearing to have noticed something the Champion hadn't.

'I did, and I've been assigned as a Ranger of Vientown. The only problem is that there's more missions here than I thought. Sorry I didn't have the chance to contact you,' Max chuckled anxiously as May's eyes narrowed in anger.

'So are you on a mission right now?' May glared into the Xtransceiver, a dangerous edge filling her voice which her brother would know all too well.

'Maybe,' the man responded uncertainly as Steven felt a wave of sympathy for the man. After all, May's face was suddenly flushed with anger and her hands were balled into fists, her nails digging quite obviously into her skin.

'Max! I thought I told you to tell me if you're going on missions! If you want to avoid mum that's fine, but you have to tell someone when you're doing something dangerous! Lugia help me if anything happens to you while you're in Almia! We're struggling with keeping dad here, I can't lose you too!' May growled into the device, barely holding back a shriek of despair which turned into a strangled sob that the young woman simply couldn't contain.

'Ok, ok, I'll tell you next time, relax! Anyway, I have to go because the group of ghost types are back. I'll let you know when I'm fine. Let me know how it goes with dad,' Max growled back, and Steven could almost imagine the younger man glaring at his sister if he'd been physically present. He'd had his fair experiences witnessing sibling rivalry, especially with Liza and Tate from Mossdeep City. Those two could give any other sibling feud a run for their money, especially with their heightened psychic senses.

'Stay safe, please,' May pleaded before she terminated the call and sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands.

Hearing a door open, Steven saw Mrs Birch's concerned expression, the juice the Champion had requested held firmly in her hand.

Standing awkwardly, he nodded briefly to the woman before escaping to the kitchen, not having any words to say to the woman.

Seeing Orlando scowling at his brother who was standing at the stove frying eggs and bacon, Steven placed a hand in his pockets where May's key stones were still held.

'How is she?' The older sibling questioned upon seeing the man with light blue hair, his tone clipped as he prodded an egg a little too hard.

'She's managed to get a hold of Max, but she's insisted he stay in Almia,' Steven responded as he took a seat beside Orlando. Whilst he appeared indifferent to the events going on around him, he was acutely aware of the protective older brother act Brendan was playing for the younger woman. It warmed him to see such good relations between the two, especially since he'd been lacking the same support as a young child.

'I asked how she was, not what she's doing,' Brendan scowled at the man who had once been his idol, appearing to have chosen his affections for May over any cheerful admiration he'd once held for Steven.

Steven, in response, blinked at the black haired man as the tanned man to his left hissed, 'Brendan, don't be so rude!'

'What? May's in there with mum and we know nothing about what's going on. Mr Stone was too busy making her cry in the hallway to use his head and get either of us! Do you think she'd be crying nearly as hard if either of us were with her?' Brendan glared at the older man who blinked in response. The oldest man hadn't considered how others might view his actions, opting to comfort the younger woman in the best way he knew. Furthermore, if he didn't know better, he'd think that Brendan was acting like a jealous starter pokémon.

'That's beside the point!' Orlando glared at the man before sending an apologetic frown at the Champion who was not at all perturbed by their argument. Under normal circumstances he would have pretended to be engrossed in something, however, instead, Steven's thoughts turned to Norman, one of the stronger Gym Leaders in the League. Not only was he a strong Gym Leader, but he was perfectly balanced between brain and brawn. It made the man a formidable addition to the League, and one Steven couldn't afford to lose.

'It's quite all right, your brother is only concerned for his friend,' Steven responded in the hopes of acquiescing their argument before Mrs Birch returned with a still teary eyed May.

Upon seeing her, Brendan ignored the stove and rushed over to the still sniffling woman. He murmured something into her ear and pulled her into a tight hug, gingerly kissing the top of her head as her shoulders shook.

Orlando grimaced as he questioned, 'will Max be coming?'

'No, he's got a mission in Almia,' May's voice mumbled from Brendan's shirt as Steven frowned, realising that seeing May be treated so by another did not sit well with him, though he couldn't explain why.

Hearing this, Mrs Birch quickly whisked together the rest of the breakfast before turning her gaze to May, 'we'll need to get you to Mauville City Hospital, May.'

'Mrs B., you can't miss today, Orlando's been waiting for so long for this,' May protested as Steven gazed at them, considering her statement.

'And how do you suggest you get from Littleroot to Mauville City, young lady? It's not a hike you can achieve in a day, you know!' Mrs Birch scolded, arching a cool eyebrow at May, whose shoulders slumped.

'I can give May a lift, if you like?' Steven offered, deciding to weigh into the conversation.

'Don't you have other things to do? I thought being Champion was meant to be challenging, keep you on your toes and all,' Brendan scowled, his ruby eyes narrowing angrily.

'I've been meaning to visit Norman for a while, so I'm sure I can rearrange my meetings for today,' Steven responded politely as Mrs Birch glared at her son for being so rude to the older man. Rather than appear abashed by his mother's anger, the man snorted at Steven's apparently predictable response.

'Well then I'm coming too! May and Mrs C. need at least someone there who they know!' Brendan snarled as his brother's expression darkened.

'And what about me?' Orlando glared at his brother, his grey eyes flashing with a jealous injury that Steven pretended not to notice.

'Please, I'll meet up with you on your journey to meet your Mudkip,' Brendan scoffed, waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

'How did you know?' The youngest Birch glared as May let out a soft smile.

Mrs Birch placed their breakfast of eggs, sausages and muffins in three separate plates, one for May, Steven and Brendan each.

'Please, as if you'd pick a Torchic like May and myself. You've always been the shiny Mareep of Littleroot!' Brendan chuckled before scoffing down food as Steven sent a message to his office at the Pokémon League requesting for a car.

'Brendan!' Mrs Birch scowled as May let out a small giggle.

'Am I that predictable?' Orlando whined, his grey eyes turning to either his mother or May for support.

'Don't worry, Orlando, we wouldn't have you any other way,' May responded in a half-hearted manner, picking at her food as Steven tucked in, a silent observer to their conversation who noticed the reluctance with which she ate her food, as well as Orlando's eager expression at the woman's comment.

Once the trio had finished breakfast, Steven lead May and Brendan to the silver car, where a driver was waiting patiently.

'What about Wallace?' May whispered as Steven opened the door for her.

'I'm sure he'll find his own way to Sootopolis. The League will probably be sending a car for him later,' Steven reassured her as Mrs Birch called, 'give Caroline my best!'

With an undoubtedly heavy heart, May climbed into the luxurious car, seated on the leather seats as Brendan sat beside her. In the row before them sat Steven, who appeared perfectly at ease with his back to the road ahead.

'Do you at least know which ward Mr N. is in?' Brendan grimaced at May, who nodded her head tiredly.

'You might want to do your hair by the way, your mum will flip if she sees it,' Brendan murmured, causing May to grab her bandana and cover her hair in the way she had as a child.

'Better?' May whispered to her friend, who nodded numbly in response, his attention caught by the road outside.

 _I hope this wasn't too emotionally taxing for anyone to read. It was an extremely long chapter that took me far too long to edit. Let me know what you think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all,_

 _Hope you like the latest update!_

Chapter 5

Walking hesitantly through the pristine white halls of Mauville City Hospital, May let out a shaky breath. She'd travelled from Littleroot to see her mother and father, and she couldn't be more anxious. Her mother had spent nearly every waking moment with Norman, something May had discovered by just how hard it was to get a hold of Caroline. She couldn't imagine how emotionally taxed her mother would be, and it terrified her. How could she be expected to comfort the woman who had always comforted her? She didn't even know where to start!

'Come on, May, get yourself together. Mum's in there and she needs your support,' the brunette whispered to herself, appearing oblivious to the concerned gazes of the light blue haired man as well as the black haired man beside her.

'We'll stay out here for the time being,' Steven's smooth voice whispered in her ear as he placed a brief, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Feeling the area where he'd touched tingle, May nodded her head in response before walking into the room, her expression numb as Brendan murmured his best wishes to her.

'Mum?' May called, her voice sounding strained to her ears as the door shut behind her.

'I'm here, sweetie! Oh, I've missed you so much!' Caroline's distraught whisper filled the room as she appeared from behind a white curtain to pull her daughter into a tight hug.

'I've missed you too, mum. Is dad in therapy?' May responded as she returned the hug, her sapphire eyes glancing at the curtain her mother had appeared from.

'You just missed him, he's gone in for another treatment,' Caroline grimaced as May took the chance to pull back from the woman. Inspecting her physique, May frowned. Her mother appeared frailer than she had ever seen her, with taught skin and a worried set to her mouth.

Noticing her stance, May felt concerned that her mother appeared unaffected by her negligence to look after herself.

'Mum, have you even eaten anything for breakfast?' May questioned, arching a cool eyebrow at the woman.

The woman didn't respond, just smiling guiltily down at her daughter, an action May recognised from her own childhood. It suddenly became extremely obvious as to why others said she was the spitting image of her mother. She'd even picked up her nervous habits.

'Right you are coming with me. Dad wouldn't want you to be so caught up with worry for him that you neglect to look after yourself. Besides, it's not like he's here to notice that you've gone missing,' May scowled as she grabbed her mother's arm and led her out of the room, ignoring her mother's feeble protests.

Seeing Brendan and Steven sitting in the hallway outside, May grimaced at them as their gazes locked onto her and her mother's shaky physical appearance. She'd clearly been skipping meals due to her worry for her husband, and May did not approve of it. How could the older woman possibly be of any support to anyone if they were apprehensive about her health?

'Mrs C.!' Brendan gasped, his ruby eyes widening in shock as he registered the woman's anxious exterior. She'd always had an air of cheer around her, so to see her look so forlorn was an incredible shock to the man who considered himself their other son.

'Caroline, I'm so very sorry this has happened. If there is anything I, or the League, can do for you and your family, please do not hesitate to contact me,' Steven grimaced as he bowed slightly at the woman, who seemed unsurprised by the Champion's presence.

'Never mind that, she needs breakfast and fresh air. Brendan, get her what you'd get me, I'll take her to the park nearby,' May frowned as the burly physique of Wattson appeared in the hallway. Her childhood friend nodded once before rushing down the hall his expression grim as he ran past the electric type Gym Leader.

'Wattson, impeccable timing as ever. Please stay here and contact me personally if anything happens to Norman. May, I must insist that I join you,' Steven spoke, his cool gaze flickering from the Mauville City Gym Leader to the current Petalburg City Gym Leader, whose expression was evidently strained.

'Yes, Steven,' Wattson nodded as May sent the other Gym Leader a brief smile, marching her mother past them, following the path Brendan was currently running down.

'Mum, I honestly think that Mrs B. should be here with you. She'd want to support you, and her family can look after themselves,' May frowned at the woman who had started muttering about needing her father, though May had never met her maternal grandfather.

'Nonsense, she has her duties in Littleroot,' Caroline responded, offering her daughter an air of faux joy which didn't fool the younger woman one bit.

Recognising her own behaviour in her mother's actions, May knew her mother's anxiety would increase if she noticeably worried about her mother. Instead, she turned to call to the man who'd offered her family an indefinite amount of help, calling, 'thank you so much, Wattson! We'll be back as soon as possible!'

'Take your time, May! I'm always here for your family!' The man responded, his disposition as cheerful as ever.

Taking her mother's hand in her own, May led the woman to the small park outside, where Beautifly and Wurmple played in the trees.

Taking her to a wooden bench surrounded by flowers, May noticed that the sound of running water could faintly be heard.

'Isn't this park beautiful?' May beamed at her mother, whose countenance grew troubled as she sat on the bench.

'Yes,' the woman responded as her daughter internally cringed, noticing how her mother's eyes followed the butterfly pokémon in their movements around the garden.

'I can't believe I forgot how much Beautifly means to you. I'm sorry if it brings back memories, mum,' May whispered as Steven's eyes followed their movements, observing their interactions.

The woman sniffed as her daughter pulled her into a tight hug.

'Sometimes it's better not to dwell into the darkness of the present but to remember the pleasant experiences from the past. While it does you no good to obsess over the events in your memories, it will only worsen your plight to push them aside from fear. Your husband would not want either of you to suffer in this way, and his concern for you may hinder his wellbeing,' Steven explained, his tone solemn as his expression focused on Caroline.

'You're right, Steven. I'm sorry if I worried you, sweetie,' Caroline whispered as she clutched her daughter close.

Feeling the tears sting her eyes as she heard Brendan call out to them, May sent a brief smile to the Champion who simply nodded his head once in acknowledgement.

'Hey Mrs C., I've brought you an egg and oran berry sandwich as well as a fruit salad,' Brendan wheezed as he passed a paper bag to the woman.

'Thank you, Brendan, you really are a dear,' Caroline beamed as May chuckled.

'What's so funny, Coordinator?' Brendan scowled as May's chuckle became giggles, apparently oblivious of Caroline as she began to slowly eat the food offered to her

Ignoring the confused glances from Steven and her mother , May teased, 'that's Gym Leader to you, Trainer! Besides, if you were any less fit your Blaziken would have to carry you.'

Instantly, Brendan gasped, 'oi, I'm fitter than you. If you're a Gym Leader I'm a qualified Researcher!'

'Oh yeah, where's one of your published papers, then? Got that PhD yet?' May questioned lightly, unaware of the amusement on their other companion's expressions.

Spluttering in disbelieving anger, Brendan glowered before turning his attention to the grass, pulling out giant chunks.

'Aww, Bren-Bren don't be cranky. What did the grass ever do to you?' May giggled again as Caroline openly smiled at their banter.

'Shut it,' he retorted hotly as Steven grinned, 'they sure get along well.'

'That they do. He brings out a side of May that not even Max can bring out. It's good to finally have something normal in my life, even if it is just their bickering,' Caroline smiled as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

In response, the younger brunette whined, 'Mum, we're in public!'

Sending an embarrassed glance at Steven, May quickly glared at Brendan who was trying—and failing—to hold in his chuckles.

'Honey, I'm your mother and I will brush your hair and fix your clothes if I want to,' Caroline teased, much to her daughter's mortification.

'Yes, honey,' Brendan chuckled, his tone laced with sarcasm whilst Steven tried to suppress a small smile.

'Brendan Birch don't you take that tone with May or I will have words with your mother,' Caroline scolded lightly, winking slightly at Steven as the younger man's visage paled visibly.

Giggling in response, May poked her tongue out at her closest friend who scowled back irritably.

'May, remember that Steven is watching you,' Caroline chided softly, though the Champion's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

'Please, as if Steven would pay any attention to what May does!' Brendan chortled as May's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'She could do worse than the Champion of Hoenn, Brendan,' Caroline responded as the Champion tuned back into the conversation.

'Yeah, I could have you, Brendan!' May glowered, her cheeks puffed out in anger as Brendan sneered wordlessly at her response.

'Or you could have Drew!' Brendan retorted back quickly as Caroline gasped, 'May! Would you treat Ash, Brock or Drew like that?'

Caroline sent the younger man a warning glance as May sulked at her mother's response.

'I agree with your mum. I'm sure Drew would be surprised, though I'm certain Ash and Brock would be a bit more clued on than he is!' Brendan chuckled, his irritation dissipating at May's embarrassed reaction.

'I'll surprise you in a minute,' May muttered as Steven's Xtransceiver rang.

'Steven speaking,' Steven's smooth voice broke the silence which filled the two women as Brendan tried, and failed, to smother his amusement.

'Brendan, shut up. Mum, please don't mention Drew,' May's angry glower turned morose, surprising her mother.

'What's happened between you two?' The woman frowned as Brendan sent the woman futile signs to drop the topic.

'He hasn't contacted me, not once. He's disappeared from Contests and hasn't even tried to contact me,' May glared at the grass as she, too, began pulling it out of the ground.

'Gee May, what's the grass ever done to you?' Brendan mocked moodily, though the younger woman paid him no mind.

'Has something happened between you two? Did you have another fight?' Caroline frowned, her voice sharper than necessary as Steven stepped slightly away from the group, apparently unaware of their discussion.

'No, he's dropped off the face of the planet! I know I haven't made any effort to contact him, but I've been busy! Not once has he even bothered to send me a message either!' May glared at thin air as she continued to shred each blade of grass.

'Have you actually tried to contact him yourself?' Caroline sighed, her expression one of exasperation.

'No,' May responded sheepishly as Steven returned to their conversation.

'That was Wattson, Norman is out of chemotherapy,' Steven interrupted their conversation, making May sigh with relief.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Brendan responded optimistically as Caroline used a napkin to delicately wipe her lips.

The group rushed back to Norman's hotel room, with May anxiously following her mother. She hadn't seen her father in a while, mostly due to responsibilities at the Gym, and was a little apprehensive towards this meeting. After all, their relationship had never been all that steady.

Everyone entered the room before her, leaving her to enter the pristine quarters to see Norman lying on the bed. Seeing her father drink from a plastic cup of water, May couldn't help but stare at the man in disbelief. He seemed so frail and pale, nothing at all like the man she remembered from her childhood.

'May, you came to visit,' the man smiled, his voice rasping in his throat.

'Yes,' May responded shyly, not too certain of what she could say to her father.

'How're things at home? Is Kenny helping you with the Gym?' Norman questioned as May felt herself become filled with anxiety.

'I'm ok, just taking on as many challengers as I can. Kenny's well too, and he's been a big help,' May responded as optimistically as possible. She noticed her father's face relax slightly as he leaned back on the white bed, her mother fretting about the pillows.

'That's good. You'd be a good Gym Leader, May,' Norman murmured as he closed his eyes slightly.

'Thanks, dad,' May grimaced as she considered her many battles as a Gym Leader. While her father had tolerated her stint as a Coordinator, she couldn't help but feel that it was not as important to him as what she was achieving as a Gym Leader.

'I must admit that May's battling style shows a lot of promise,' Steven assured Norman as Caroline took a seat on a basic wooden chair, her blue eyes focused on May's expressive face.

'Does it, now?' Norman frowned as May felt her cheeks flush.

'Yeah, with a bit of practice she might just catch up to me,' Brendan teased the youngest member in the room, relishing in her angered pout.

'Brendan, you are so lucky we're in public!' May hissed as Steven chuckled.

'What? What did I do?' Brendan grinned at the woman innocently as Caroline rolled her blue eyes.

'Brendan, at least I know you'll make sure May looks after herself,' Norman sighed as Caroline sent the man a warning glance.

'Dad!' May whined as her father's black eyes flickered around the room.

'Max is still in Almia. He's a Ranger now, dad,' May spoke, nudging her childhood friend subtly.

'Yeah, he's really good at it too,' Brendan hurried to agree, apparently having understood May's hint.

'Really?' Norman frowned, appearing somewhat appeased.

May nodded slightly as her father sent her an eager smile of gratitude. She alone knew just how much he worried about everyone in her family, including her mum.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry this is late, but thank you all for just taking the time to read this and providing me with any feedback, it is appreciated._

 _Chapter 6_

Sitting in the hallway of the hospital, May watched as various doctors and nurses rushed past them. If she hadn't been so worried about her father, she might have found it amusing to watch them all do a double take upon noticing Steven Stone's distinctively pale hair in their hospital hallway. However, she was in no shape or form alert enough to notice any of it. Instead, she was gripping her knees so hard that her knuckles had turned white, her teeth furiously nibbling on her lower lip.

'It'll be fine,' Brendan muttered, though it seemed mostly to himself. He'd been whispering assurances to himself since Caroline had subtly requested they leave so she could have a discussion with her husband, who looked exhausted. It wasn't just his physical exhaustion that concerned his family, and they both knew it.

'Brendan, dear, shut up!' May hissed at her friend, her eyes narrowed in anger. The last thing she needed was for him to panic beside her. The two were practically siblings, and she knew he would be much more vocal in his reassurances if he believed his words. This quiet reassurances did absolutely nothing to comfort her.

'What? What'd I do?' The man questioned, his ruby eyes widened in feigned disbelief that didn't fool May in the slightest.

The trio had left Caroline alone with Norman to discuss some affairs, though May knew precisely what those very concerns were—her. It seemed that all her parents ever seemed to worry about was her, never Max. On top of her father's cancer, she just felt all the more anxiety.

She wasn't delusional, she knew that her parents were worried about her leaving her goals aside for the Gym, but she didn't want them to discuss it quite so obviously. Especially with her boss, Steven, sitting so close to her.

'May, dear, your father wants to see you,' Caroline's soft voice smiled, though May detected a slight edge to it. Once again, she felt her anxieties increase at the prospect of spending time with her family. She couldn't remember why she'd been avoiding them, maybe it was a mixture of all the nights she spent worrying with them about her parents' health, their savings and how much they harassed her to live her life, sort out her career goals and maybe even consider settling down if she was going to stay in Petalburg. She was sick of it and just wanted space, even if she was terrified for her father. She was exhausted, as surely as any grass type's mega drain.

Glancing at the men on either side of her, May blanched, 'come with me?'

She didn't know who she'd directed the request to, but Brendan stood beside her, his back straighter than before, and the Champion climbed out of his seat too, his expression perfectly impassive, though his eyes flickered to her undoubtedly anxious countenance.

'Come on, diaper buddy. Chin up,' Brendan chuckled as he gave the woman a gentle push towards the door.

With a soft sigh, May turned the handle and entered the pristine room.

Seeing her father's stern gaze, as well as her mother's hesitant one, May knew that she wasn't going to like whatever they were here to discuss. She'd seen them give her those same expressions when she was a young child, trying to overcome her fear of pokémon. Needless to say, her father hadn't listened to her fears and arguments, nor had he deigned to acknowledge her tearful trauma. As for her mother, she'd return into her shell, as surely as any Cloyster.

'Yes?' The youngest woman questioned, crossing her arms as she glanced from one parent to the next.

'May, honey, are you sure this is what you want? I'm sure the Gym can be closed while your father overcomes his illness,' Caroline said, getting straight to the point. She gave Brendan a glance, and the youngest man grimaced in response.

'I'm not abandoning the Gym, or Kenny. We're like his second family, and keeping the Gym running is one of the only things keeping him going,' the woman responded, clenching her fist at her side as she saw her father's small smile.

'Atta girl, I knew you'd make the right choice,' Norman chuckled, though May felt none of his pleasure.

'What about your wishes? Don't you appreciate Coordinating anymore? What about your friends, Drew and Harley, Solidad?' Caroline questioned before sending her husband a reproving glance that wasn't missed by their daughter.

'Mum, drop it, please,' May sighed as she heard Brendan clear his throat nervously. The man covered his mouth awkwardly when she sent him a sly glance, seeing the corner of his lip twitch slightly at the mention of her old rivals.

'I just want you to be happy,' Caroline whispered with a soft pout, though her daughter chose to ignore the guilt she felt at her mother's clear dejection—once again, caused by her.

'I am happy, right Brendan?' May grinned brightly before turning her gaze on the man.

'What? Oh yeah, happy as can be with me there,' Brendan smiled, though he faltered at Caroline's disbelieving expression.

'Caroline, I have seen first-hand what May can do. I assure you, she is quite happy with her current status. She has prowess in battling challengers and has kept not just the Gym, but also your home in excellent shape. The moment I find out that she is no longer happy, then I will request the League take care of Petalburg's affairs,' Steven smiled at the older couple, his eyes flitting from Caroline to Norman, registering the unease in the older man's face.

'That won't be necessary, Champion. I've said I'll look after the Gym, and I will,' May scowled at the man, her sapphire eyes narrowed in anger that made the older man blink in shock.

'Come on, May, don't start taking out your anger issues on the Champion of Hoenn. That's not a good idea, with him being extremely powerful and all,' Brendan hissed at his friend, sending the other Hoenn native an apologetic glance.

'I don't care what his job is! Who is he to say that I can just quit? I'm not a quitter, and I don't have anger issues!' May growled as she turned her fiery anger onto the man, not noticing Steven's amused smile at her anger.

'May, his pokémon can slaughter yours without even breaking a sweat!' Brendan cried, raising his hands in exasperation, though his childhood friend didn't appreciate it.

'Then I'll just have to train harder until I'm at his level! Who is he to say any of that about me?' May snapped back at her childhood friend, who muttered, 'she's lost it. She's officially lost it. I can't believe it.'

'What's that meant to mean?' May glowered at the man, taking a menacing step towards him, not noticing the amusement on the expression of the man with light, steel blue hair.

'Mrs C., do you have Drew's Xtransceiver details? I think he needs to come here to pick on her and un-fry her brain,' Brendan frowned at the woman, who shook her head in disbelief.

'Hey! Leave him out of it! Besides, he's been gone for years!' May cried as Brendan jumped out of her way.

'May, it sounds to me like you need a goal. I'll battle you if you want,' Steven smiled, causing the younger man to trip over his feet and collide noisily into the hospital equipment.

'You will?' May gasped, turning to stare at the man in disbelief, not seeing Norman's surprise.

'Sure I will. However, I'll let you know when I think you're ready,' Steven mused with a small smile as his Xtransceiver began to ring.

'That will be Wallace. May, I recommend you return to the Gym in case you have challengers. I'll have the League send you a car,' Steven spoke, his light blue eyes lingering on Brendan's flushed face before leaving the room.

'Brendan, we're training! I need to win that battle!' May growled at her friend, whose limbs were completely tangled in the electrical wires.

'What? But we just got here!' Brendan yelped as Caroline helped him out of the precarious scenario with only the faintest hint of dismay.

'Yes, genius, but think about how much you and Steven have trained for battling! I have some serious catching up to do!' May scowled, stomping her foot impatiently.

Norman, upon hearing his daughter's statement, let out a small smile, his eyes lingering on his wife's expression, who pursed her lips in clear thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May, Gym Leader. Hope you like it :)_

Chapter 7

Having trained extensively alongside her pokémon that morning, May continued to make her pokéblock as she saw Wartortle spurt water gun at Skitty. She'd returned to Petalburg earlier that week after a very tearful farewell to her parents, though duties at the Gym had called for her attention. Challengers could only wait so long, and she wasn't about to become the Fantina of Hoenn if she could avoid it.

Smiling as Skitty jumped over the water, May diligently completed the last parts of the pokéblock, silently marvelling at just how far her recipes had come. Perhaps Dawn, Serena or even Brock would be proud of her culinary skills after everything they'd taught her.

Hearing her Xtransceiver ring, May called, 'Venusaur, can you get it for me please?'

Drying her hands on a nearby towel, May saw her grass type rushing to her, the device held tightly in one of her vines.

'Thanks Venusaur!' May beamed at the pokémon before answering the device, 'hello this is May.'

'May, I fucked up,' a familiar voice grimaced into the device, surprising her.

'What did you do?' The woman questioned, feeling her eyes narrow in disbelief.

'I don't know, I fucked up,' the familiar voice of Ash's traveling companion breathed down the device, sending shock waves through her body.

'What's up? What did you do, Serena?' May questioned as she began to pace, her sapphire eyes flickering from one pokémon to the next, silently regretting that she'd never captured a flying type of her own, like Ash.

'I was thinking about a new costume for in my next video when I saw a certain someone with another girl. I didn't believe my eyes and I may have gotten stuck in a toilet cubicle lest they both see me,' Serena chuckled anxiously, surprising the woman. She couldn't imagine the woman finding herself in such a scenario, or what it was in regard to.

'What are you talking about?' May frowned at the woman in disbelief, wondering what her honey haired friend was talking about.

'May, it's Drew, he's here with another woman,' Serena whispered, her voice laced with guilt as May blinked at the news.

'I'm not sure I'm following you,' May grimaced at the woman, her lips frowned in confused disbelief.

'They look pretty close, like they're on a date,' Serena responded, her voice slow and deliberate.

Hearing this, May felt the panic overcome her. She'd read what the tabloids had said, but she hadn't pictured the man actually moving on, but supposed she should have seen it. After all, the rumours of Drew's mysterious woman had been circulating for months now. Still, May felt an overwhelming wave of grief wash over her, though she tried to suppress it. She wouldn't give the man the ability to control her emotions and break her down when he wouldn't even give her the time of day.

With a strangled cry, she clenched her hand, focusing her thoughts as far away from the chartreuse haired Trainer as she could. With an annoyed huff, she asked 'and you're calling me about this why? The man is his own person, I have no say in what he can and can't do.'

'I thought it was best you heard it from me, May!' The Kalosian woman whimpered in her ear, filled with a dejection that May was beginning to resent.

'I appreciate your concern, Serena, but I have more than enough on my plate as it is. Whether Drew is with someone or not has absolutely nothing to do with me. I haven't spoken to the man for the better part of at least two years, so it doesn't affect me.' May snarled as she saw a figure sneak into her Gym, but disregarded it.

Hearing an enraged hiss in the background of her Xtransceiver, May hissed, 'what was that? Serena?'

'Who does she think she is to disregard me so?' She heard a high-pitched woman snarl in the background, making her heart pound in her throat.

'Serena?' May squeaked, imagining her friend, all alone in a bathroom stall.

'Yveltal, this is just what I need. Why do obsessive fan girls have to follow me into the bathroom? I'll call you back!' Her friend all but yelped before terminating the call.

'W-what? Serena? Serena!' May cried before hurriedly trying to call the woman back.

'May, what's up?' Brendan's voice frowned as her childhood friend appeared before her, jumping lightly on the ground from above.

'Not now, diaper buddy!' May growled back, though her friend's device didn't ring—her line was engaged.

'Talk to me,' the man persisted, making her growl angrily.

'No, I need to talk to Serena!' May hissed back before glaring at the man in clear irritation.

'Why don't you battle me and I might just let it slide?' The man chuckled back, knowing that the woman was working herself up.

'Birch, not now,' May glared at the man, imagining various ways of killing him.

'Yes, now. Your friend will be fine, like Ash or yourself. I don't know what she's got herself into, but she's probably the kind of girl to always come out on top,' Brendan mused with the faintest hint of a chuckle.

'We'll see about that! Blaziken, you're on stage!' May cried to her starter, smirking as Brendan's eyes widened slightly.

'All right, Swampert, you're up!' Brendan cried as Blaziken jumped forward on his powerful hind legs.

'Use surf!' The man commanded, as he sent May a knowing smirk.

Rather than glare at him, she snapped back, 'dodge it by jumping over him, then use a combination of sky uppercut and flame thrower!'

'No way you're escaping my Swampert!' Brendan chortled as Blaziken did a double flip in the air, rotating his streamlined body perfectly.

'Swampert, ice beam that Torchic!' Brendan cried, seeing the irritation flash in the pokémon's eyes, mirrored by his Trainer.

'Brendan!' May seethed at the insult before crying, 'use overheat!'

The ice attack met the powerful fire-type attack, melting and plummeting back to the ground.

'Protect yourself with surf!' Brendan snarled, clenching his hand by his side.

'No you don't! Blaziken, jump up on his head!' May responded, causing the man to hesitate.

'Grab his foot and slam him on the ground!' Brendan snarled back, glancing at his childhood friend's clear irritation, trying not to wince as her friend smashed head first into the ground.

'Use earthquake and make it a good one!' He snarled as May cried, 'Blaziken, get up!'

Both pokémon were huffing and puffing, but neither were giving an inch. Swampert jumped into the air and landed on the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Steadying himself, Brendan didn't see Blaziken climb closer, utilising a sky uppercut attack that hadn't been heard by either of them.

'Yes, get in there!' May cried as Blaziken's claw attacked Swampert's face.

'Swampert! While he's up close, use scald!' The Hoenn man cried, taking all of his resolve not to rush forward to appease his pokémon.

'No!' May gasped as her starter pokémon tried, and failed, to stumble back.

Swampert smirked once before releasing the powerful water attack, causing the fire and fighting type to faint almost instantly.

'Blaziken is unable to battle, Marshtomp and Brendan win!' A familiar voice cried, causing the duo to glance up at Kenny, who sent them a soft smile.

'Were you standing there for long?' Brendan questioned as he glanced at the Gym Assistant.

'Well, you two were making quite a ruckus. I don't know what Caroline or Norman will say about this, by the way,' Kenny chuckled as his eyes lingered on the almost destroyed living room.

'Oh no! My parents are going to kill me!' May cried as she frantically began to move around the room.

'Both your parents and mine will kill me!' Brendan mirrored as he imitated the woman's movements.

'I won't get off scot-free either,' Kenny chuckled before hurriedly helping restore the room to as pristine a condition as possible, helping Swampert and Blaziken clear up any evidence of their fire and water attacks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for your kind words and feedback, I do honestly appreciate it. I'm sorry this update is a bit late._

Chapter 8

Huffing in exhaustion, the trio were doubled over in a heap after they had finished cleaning the living room. By some miracle, there wasn't a single shred of evidence of May's battle with Brendan, and that was something all three were all very grateful for. Even the TV had survived their battle unscathed, looking pristine after it was buffered to a healthy sheen by an extremely flustered Brendan.

'Oh Arceus, help me! I can't breathe,' May gasped as she clutched her side.

'Getting a bit unfit, are we?' Brendan teased, causing May to glower in clear anger.

Hearing a chime coming from her Xtransceiver, May glanced down to see a message from the friend that had started her mood.

'Hey, I'm alive. I managed to talk things out with the others. I never realised my videos were so popular!' Serena's message read, causing the Johto woman to let out a light chuckle.

'Who messaged you, your boyfriend?' Brendan teased, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

'Please, she's my girlfriend!' May retorted, an angry flush filling her face.

Seeing the man wiggle his eyebrows flirtatiously, she squealed, pushing him away in disgust.

'Hmmm, damn, I was hoping I'd finally get to give someone that boyfriend speech I've had memorised since I was twelve. Shame, hey? Why don't we go visit Mr Stone? You might be able to meet the one on the way,' Brendan questioned, causing the woman to blink.

'Mr Stone?' May frowned, repeating the name with slight confusion.

'You know, the Devon Corporation's president. Steven said we should go visit him, and I'd rather it be sooner rather than later. Honestly, May, do you live under a rock? You should be grateful I've known you since we were in diapers else I might just think you're from the middle of nowhere,' Brendan chuckled as Kenny failed to maintain a poker face.

'Oh shut up! Let's go!' May snapped at the man before returning some pokémon and pushing him out of the door.

She hesitated once before glancing at Kenny, 'do you want to come?'

'No, I'm fine staying here, thanks May,' the man responded with a light chuckle before May called a farewell and closed the door.

'Bet you I can beat you!' May giggled as she rushed to the side of her house and took out her shiny blue Mach bicycle.

'What? No way! That's cheating!' Brendan scowled as his eyes flickered to his red Acro bicycle on the ground.

'Not in my book, it isn't! You can go places I can't!' May cried as she began to pedal, knowing her friend would find it difficult to keep up.

Passing by a few faces she recognised, May rang the bell on her bicycle in greeting, trying to ignore the temptation she felt to swing by the ice cream shop which was out of her way.

Riding through the tall grass, the young woman ensured she didn't hit any pokémon, a feat Brendan would definitely not consider in his haste to catch up with her.

'Hmmm… Not a one to be found…' May heard someone say, causing her to lift her eyes out of the grass and onto a tall man with brown hair, wearing a lab coat and business pants. It didn't take her long to realise the man was a Researcher, though they weren't usually found outside of inhabited areas. They rarely liked to do any fieldwork from what Professor Birch had said, mentioning something about their cleaning habits.

Considering what a Researcher could possibly be doing out in Petalburg Woods, May hopped off her bicycle and walked up to him. From what he'd said, he'd been searching for something, and if she could help, she would.

'I'm sorry, sir, but are you looking for something?' May asked, causing the man to gasp and turn to face her.

Seeing his bespectacled eyes, May tried to suppress her grimace as she noticed his stern expression, his thin lips pulled into a slight frown.

'Hello, have you seen any pokémon called Shroomish around here?' The man questioned, his voice as stern as his demeanour, his hands clasped tightly around his clipboard.

From behind him, May felt her mouth run dry as she saw not one, but two figures stalking towards them. One wore a striped, blue and white shirt, his hair tied out of his face by a black bandana. The other wore a red hoodie, which was worn over a long-sleeved brown shirt. He wore loose red pants, and they both had steel-capped boots. Teams Aqua and Magma, both in Petalburg Woods doing Lugia knows what.

'He's mine!' The Magma Grunt scowled as the Aqua Grunt snarled, 'I saw him first!'

'I was going to ambush him first!' The Magma Grunt snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

'Are you kidding me? Why did I have to dawdle? I would have gotten in first!' The Aqua Grunt snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

'What are you talking about? I got sick of waiting, you wouldn't have ever gotten in first!' The first Grunt snarled as the researcher let out a slight whine.

'No way! You, Devon Researcher! Hand over those papers!' The second snarled, taking a step forward.

'Aiyeeeeh!' The man yelped before jumping after May, visibly shaking.

'You're a pokémon Trainer, aren't you? You've got to help me, please!' The man hissed in her ear, almost making her role her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't help but wonder why the man, who was a grown adult, was asking her to protect him. She wasn't the weakest young woman, but she definitely was far from the strongest. Besides, didn't he have any pokémon of his own?

'Huh, what do you think you're doing?' The Aqua Grunt snapped at the man, his eyes narrowed in angry frustration.

'Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you,' May growled, deciding that she was the only person who could help the Researcher. After all, she had no idea where Brendan was, and she preferred to help others if she was going to wait around anyway.

'What, you're the one who's going to protect him?' The Magma Grunt chortled, causing the young woman's irritation to increase.

'So what if I am?' May snapped back, clenching her hands by her side. She didn't like where this conversation was going, especially since she could see the scepticism in their eyes.

'No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, not even a beautiful lady such as yourself!' The man snarled, his grey eyes narrowed in anger.

'Hey, that's what I was going to say!' The Magma Grunt snarled, taking a step forward towards his opponent.

'Are you a Team Aqua member too?' The first man questioned, scratching his bandana slightly.

'What? No way! Doofus, I meant for Team Magma! Right, she'll battle me!' The second snapped, punching him slightly.

'No she'll battle me!' The first man snarled as May tried not to sigh in exasperated impatience.

Taking her pokéballs from her belt, she released Wartortle and Munchlax. With a snarl, she scowled, 'I'll take you both on, right now.'

The men scrambled back slightly, appearing intimidated before releasing two Poochyena.

'Wartortle, use aqua tail, Munchlax, you use strength,' May cried as the duo before her cried, 'Poochyena, use bite!'

'Hey, I said bite, you use another move! Stop talking at me!' The duo continued as May tried not to bring a hand to her face in despair. She barely had time to see her Wartortle's water embraced tail attack one of the dark types as Munchlax pushed the other against a nearby tree.

'While they're confused, rapid spin! You use metronome, Munchlax!' May cried before her Wartortle withdrew in his shell and began to spin, Munchlax wiggling his fingers whilst saying his name.

'Go!' May cried as Wartortle hit both of the Poochyena, who had started to fight as heatedly as their Trainers.

Crying his name, Munchlax released a powerful dragon breath attack, which rendered both of their opponents useless.

'This was all your fault!' The duo cried before returning their pokémon and scrambling away, still verbally abusing the other as they ran.

'Team Aqua will definitely get what we're after in Rustboro!' The Aqua Grunt cried, though his voice was barely audible to May.

'No way, Magma will get there first!' The Magma Grunt snarled back, though May's eyes were focused on the tree Munchlax had taken to inspecting.

'Good job, guys!' May grinned at her friends as the Researcher rushed to face her.

'Whew, that was awfully close! Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these important papers. I know, I'll give you this as my thanks!' The man grinned before giving May a few Heal Balls.

'Ah! Didn't those thugs say they were after something in Rustboro, too?' The man frowned before his eyes widened. With a gasp, he cried, 'uhoh! It's a crisis! I can't be wasting time!'

Blinking in surprise, May watched the man jog off, not seeing Munchlax as he pushed the tree, his eyes blinking up ahead.

'Wartortle, Wartortle!' Her water type cried, waving his arms in the air as he jumped for her attention.

'What's wrong, Wartortle?' May frowned as she heard the sound of a bicycle cracking twigs.

'Yo, May that was such a Poochyena thing to do! You don't leave your pack behind, ever!' Brendan snarled, his face red with anger. He didn't see Munchlax's eyes widen as he frantically ran to May, crying his name in fear.

'Munchlax!' Her pokémon cried before jumping up and hitting the pokéball's button, effectively returning himself.

'M-Munchlax?' May blinked at the pokéball in her hand as Wartortle almost began to cry.

'Uhoh, what did he do?' Brendan scowled as May caught Wartortle in her arms, his large eyes focused on the tree.

'I may have had a battle here,' May frowned as she heard what had caught her pokémon's attention—the soft noise of a flying type's wings.

'What? Why in Groudon's name would you do that?' The man snarled as he saw a horde of Tailow glaring at them.

'Never mind that, get on your bike!' He shrieked, jumping back onto his Acro Bicycle as May scrambled for her Mach Bicycle.

'Hurry up May!' The man hollered, racing ahead.

'Waaaait!' May cried as the pokémon began to fly towards her, their beaks shining in a peck attack.

'Wartortle!' Her pokémon cried in agreement, though Brendan didn't return for them, knowing that May had the advantage of escaping over him.

'I'll teach him! What was that he was just saying about leaving your pack behind?' May hissed as her friend came to an abrupt halt before releasing a Shiftry. She saw him say something to his grass type before the pokémon nodded once, jumping into the trees.

'Brendan Birch, you are dead!' May screeched as she began to pedal, her water type letting out a small tear.

'Use your pokémon, you dolt! Are you or aren't you a Trainer?' Brendan's voice called back, though it only enraged May more.

'Wartortle, ice beam!' May called, hoping her pokémon could still see well enough to fully utilise the move.

The pokémon let out growl before jumping onto her shoulder, releasing the ice attack.

'Shiftry, now!' Brendan's voice snarled as he jumped on his Acro bicycle and jumped over a ledge.

'I didn't know you could do that!' May hissed at her friend, though he rolled his eyes and responded, 'only smart people can do it. I'll act as a decoy, Shiftry and Wartortle will keep you safe. See you in Rustboro!'

'Brendan!' May hissed, though her childhood friend waved once and began to cycle off, Shiftry forming a protective barrier around May and Wartortle.

'Lugia help me, Birch, when I get my hands on you!' May hissed as she began to pedal harder, knowing that Shiftry would keep up with her.

Reaching Rustboro City in record time, May didn't wait before reaching the Pokémon Centre.

Seeing the Nurse Joy smile eagerly up at her, May said, 'Nurse Joy, can you please take a look at my pokémon? I'll be back in a moment. Shiftry, with me! Brendan's in trouble!'

'What's happened?' The woman asked as she saw May put the pokéballs in a tray.

'Nothing you need to worry about, hopefully,' May responded with an anxious smile before she and the dual grass and dark type bound out of the pristine Centre.

Hearing her childhood friend's frantic cry, May frowned, 'Shiftry, get in there and use energy ball.'

The grass type nodded once before jumping towards his Trainer, listening to May's command as readily as he would Orlando's.

She heard the man cry once before he and his pokémon appeared, leaving an infuriated horde of pokémon behind.

'What did you do to them?' Brendan scowled at his friend, who grimaced as she pulled him off his bicycle and into a hug.

'I didn't do anything, I swear!' May whispered in his ear, though neither of them believed it. Pokémon did not get this worked up by nothing.

'Really? Just like you didn't startle those Tentacool with your cries as a kid!' Brendan sneered, causing her to flush in anger.

'I'll have you know that that left me traumatised! Those pokémon used attacks on me!' May scowled, stomping her foot and jabbing a finger in his chest.

'Oh? Did I just not get attacked to protect you from more trauma? I can't help but feel that you're not all that grateful for my sacrifice!' Brendan retorted back, enjoying the snarl which escaped May's throat.

'You're impossible! You know I was worried sick about you! I'd never ask you—or anyone else—to get hurt for me!' May hissed at the man, turning to stomp back to the Centre, barely suppressing tears of frustration.

'Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way! You love me,' he chuckled, wincing slightly as he felt a bruise on his cheek form, following the woman on the grey stone pavers at a slower pace.

'That's a matter of opinion,' May scowled to herself, barely seeing the pretty stone buildings around her.

'Hey, cheer up, May. You know I can't stand seeing you cry. Besides, doesn't it amaze you how big Rustboro City is compared to Littleroot?' Her childhood friend chuckled as he swung an arm around her shoulders.

'Yeah, yeah, get on with it!' May scoffed, jabbing him with her elbow. Feeling a sense of triumph at seeing him wince, she continued, 'I wonder where Orlando and Wally are now.'

'They'll probably have fought Roxanne by now. Good old Roxie,' Brendan chuckled as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

'Oh Ho-Oh, no, Brendan!' May gasped, pushing her friend away as he chuckled.

'What? Let's just say she was really impressed by my Mudkip back in the day,' Brendan chuckled, as May tried to suppress the urge to be violently sick.

'You do not go there when I'm around, that is disgusting!' May hissed at the man, who argued, 'hey, I treat you as I treat Orlando. Trust me, I've spared you the details because you're a girl.'

'Oh Kyogre, Groudon and every other legendary, I'm going to be sick,' May hissed as the man grinned at her.

'Hey, I didn't even tell you about the times I've encountered her in Tournaments,' Brendan mused, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner.

'Ok, that's enough. I do not need to hear about this from you—ever!' May hissed back before stomping into the Pokémon Centre and walking towards the Nurse Joy there.

'I thought you'd be back soon, here's your pokémon, May,' the Nurse smiled eagerly, completely unperturbed by the younger woman's previous outburst.

'Thank you Nurse Joy, I'm sorry for having left quite so suddenly,' May apologised, bowing slightly.

'It is quite all right. We all understand just what it means to be young,' the woman smiled as her eyes flickered to Brendan's limping state.

'I see you've met your friend,' the woman said, her eyes considering Brendan's bruised physique.

'Yes, he's been quite injured,' May grimaced as she began to pocket her pokéballs.

'I can see that. Do you have any business here in Rustboro? I'd like to have a quick look at your friend's bruises, as well as his pokémon.' The woman asked, her eyes softening at May's concerned visage.

'That sounds like an excellent idea, Nurse Joy. Brendan, I'll meet you in Devon Corp. Behave, or I'll be having words with your mother,' May said to her friend, who glowered at her warning tone.

With a lighter step, May walked out of the Centre, a small smile on her face.

Seeing a large sky scraper in the city, May decided not to investigate the city. Rather, she opted to visit an old friend—Mr Stone. She highly doubted that Brendan would resent her too much for seeing the man without him.

Reaching the tall building, May let out a cry as a Team Aqua Grunt yelled, 'out of the way! Move it!'

Landing on the ground in a heap, May saw a Team Magma Grunt run after him, hollering, 'get back here! That's mine!'

'Wait! Pleeeaaase! Don't take those parts!' The familiar voice of the Researcher she'd encountered in Petalburg Woods cried.

Seeing him run after them, May let out a sigh before rushing after him.

'Sir, wait!' She cried as she saw him come to an anxious stop at the city precinct. How she'd managed to get herself involved in even more strife was beyond her, but she knew she had to help the man again.

'Oh! You again! You're that fantastic Trainer who helped me in Petalburg Woods! Help me! I was robbed by Team Aqua! I have to get the Devon Parts back!' The man cried as he clutched his clipboard to his chest.

Hearing this, May hesitated, remembering the trouble she'd caused the last time she helped the man—Brendan's bruises were proof enough. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt, especially with Officer Jenny so close.

'If I don't… I'm going to be in serious trouble…' the man pouted at her, his eyes imploring her to help.

With a sigh, May knew she had to ensure least try. Without further hesitation, she rushed past him, following the two Grunts.

Dodging the tall grass, May did her best to avoid any pokémon she might encounter, nodding once to the man standing outside a house near the cave.

Anxiously, May smiled at him, hoping she wasn't being too happy.

'Grrr what's going on? I was digging the tunnel without any tools when some goons ordered me out! That tunnel's filled with pokémon that react badly to loud noises! They could cause an uproar. That's why we stopped using heavy equipment for tunnelling. I'm worried that those goons will do something stupid and startle the pokémon into an uproar,' the man snarled, running a hand through his black hair, his dark eyes glaring at the nearby tunnel.

'I'll have a look, sir,' May responded before stumbling towards the entrance to the cave. Seeing a familiar older man up ahead, May felt her breath hitch in her throat.

'Mr Briney!' May cried, rushing towards the man.

'May! Ohhh what am I to do? We were just out on our walk, Peeko and I, when we were attacked by some odd thugs. And those scoundrels made off with my darling Peeko! Where are yooouuu?! Peeeeeeko!' The man cried, glancing around them as if searching for the water and flying type.

'Don't worry, I'll get Peeko back, Mr Briney,' May whispered, touching his arm reassuringly before walking towards the cave.

Rushing into the cave, May sorely wished that she had some back up. However, with Brendan being out in the Pokémon Centre, she knew that now wasn't the time to demand her childhood friend be there.

Seeing a light on one side of the tunnel, she grimaced and walked down it, the silence making her skin crawl. Trying not to notice how her steps echoed around the walls, May did her best to keep her eye on the light that was before her.

'Hey, Aqua, where are you?' The Magma Grunt's voice snarled from behind her, though May didn't turn to look.

Seeing a silhouette in the distance, the young woman from Petalburg did her best to sneak up on the man, seeing the familiar outline of Peeko near him. She did her best to be as stealthy as possible, though she knew she wouldn't be anywhere near as stealthy as a dark type pokémon.

'What? Are you coming? Come and get some, then!' The man snarled upon hearing her foot crunch on the ground.

Hearing that, May grimaced once before coming out of view, walking into the man's dim light.

'Grah, keelhaul it all!' The man yelled, his eyes widening as he stared at May.

'It's you! The hostage pokémon turned out to be worthless! And to think that I made this getaway into this tunnel to nowhere!' The man snarled, clenching his gloved hands into fists.

'As for you! Now you're here to battle me again? Really?' The man hissed before releasing another Poochyena.

'Poochyena, use howl!' The man hissed as May released her Skitty.

'Skitty, counteract with blizzard!' May called to her pokémon, seeing her run around in a circle.

The normal type pokémon paused in her movements before releasing the ice attack onto her opponent, who faltered slightly.

'Oh no you don't, use bite!' The man snarled as May heard the other Grunt come closer.

'Poochyena, while they're distracted, get the files!' The man snarled as a flash of light revealed the other pokémon.

'Peeko, you're with me,' May called through the haze as she saw Skitty step back, towards her. Seeing the way the flying type lifted his claw, May leant down to untie the pokémon, making soothing noises as she worked.

'Skitty, jump up and get those files,' May whispered to her pokémon, who responded once before rushing up ahead, towards the Grunt.

'Don't you use a Poochyena against me!' The Magma Grunt snarled as Skitty jumped towards the Aqua man.

Taking the files in her tiny mouth, the pokémon rushed back to May as Peeko cried his name as he flapped his wings uncertainly.

'Give those back!' The Aqua Grunt snarled as he lunged for the pokémon who scrambled back towards her Trainer with clear fright.

'Leave her alone!' May hissed back, stepping in front of her friend protectively.

The man, in response shoved her violently out of the way, causing her to crash painfully in the wall of the cave.

Letting out a strangled cry, May didn't see the wild pokémon that began to whimper, only focused on taking her pokémon and escaping the enclosed, dark space.

'Come on Peeko!' May cried before rushing to the entrance to the cave.

Running through the dark cavern, May let out a small sigh as she glanced over the files to ensure she had everything. Seeing a bulky contraption stapled into the paperwork, May assumed this was the device the Researcher was after.

'This is all your fault!' One Grunt cried as May slipped out of the lit up exit.

'Are you kidding me? The boss told me this would be a slick-and-easy job to pull. All I had to do was steal some parts from Devon. Tch! Then you two showed up and all chaos breaks loose!' The other snarled back, causing May to grimace slightly. She didn't like the sound of either organisation having a boss, not that she'd vocalise those thoughts.

'If she wants 'em that badly she can have 'em!' The man continued before stomping off.

'Hey, that's what I was going to say! Stop stealing my lines!' The other one snarled, though May had left the cave to see Mr Briney pacing anxiously outside.

'Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe! My Peeko owes her life an' freedom to you, May!' Mr Briney cried as he turned his friendly face to May's.

'It's nothing, Mr Briney,' May chuckled slightly, struggling to contain a flush.

'Nonsense! If there's ever a thing I can do to help you in turn, don't hesitate to tell me. You know where to find me,' the man grinned before he hobbled off, Peeko flying over his head protectively.

With a small smile, May glanced down at her Skitty, 'well, I suppose we'd better find that Researcher, and then get to Brendan.'

The pokémon cried her name in eager joy before rushing ahead.

With a light laugh, May followed her, knowing that Brendan wouldn't believe her about the day's events even if she'd told him.

 _Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and any feedback is greatly appreciated :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you again for taking the time to read any of my stories._

 _Here's the latest update._

Chapter 9

Humming a tune to herself, May let a soft smile play on her lips as she took the time to notice a Whismur and Tailow playing in the long grass. Glancing at the pokémon which was trailing at her feet, May couldn't help but smile slightly at her friend.

'Skitty, isn't travelling wonderful?' May asked her pokémon, who responded in a confused manner before nuzzling her trainer's leg.

'I know, I love you too,' May chuckled slightly before collecting her friend in her arms and heading into Rustboro City.

Seeing the Researcher pacing nearby, May walked up to him and smiled, 'hi, I'm back.'

'Oh! How did you go? Did you get my Devon Parts?' The man gasped before scrambling over to May, his eyes wide in fear.

With a small smile, May adjusted her hold on her pokémon before revealing the man's folder.

'You did! You got them back! You really are a great Trainer!' The man cried before dancing around in a circle.

Hearing his words, May mumbled, 'well, I'm not too sure about that, but thank you for your confidence.'

'Nonsense! I know, as my thanks, I'll give you a Great Ball!' The man grinned before fishing around in his pockets, looking thoughtfully at the young woman, who was blushing profusely.

Receiving the pokéball, May smiled, 'thank you so much, honestly, this isn't necessary.'

'Oh yes it is! Young lady, before I forget, come with me, please!' The man grinned before taking May's arm in his own and leading her quite eagerly to the pristine building she'd already visited once.

Seeing a Dragonite on the architrave above the entrance, May couldn't help but blink at the changes in the architecture. The building, whilst pristine, seemed to exude more grace and elegance than she could recall upon seeing it as a child.

'We've had a bit of a revamp in our building over the years, I'm not sure if you've ever seen our building before, but it's really changed!' The man was rambling quite eagerly as he lead May into a pristine foyer.

'Hi Sandy, I'll talk to you later,' the man cried at the receptionist, whose blonde hair was in a neat bun.

In response, the woman simply smiled and nodded, shuffling papers and returning her gaze to the entryway into the building.

Following the Researcher nervously to the elevator, May glanced at her Skitty once, only to hear her call out in response, her gaze turned in the direction they had come from.

'May! You were meant to come to the Pokémon Centre to get me before coming here! What are you doing in the elevator?' An angry voice hollered, causing May to glance back.

'Brendan!' May cried before the elevator doors shut between them, blocking out the man's slightly swollen face and limping stature.

'Well that's not good,' May grimaced as she recognised her friend's wide ruby eyes through the glass.

'Do you know him?' The Researcher frowned at May, who nodded her head numbly.

'I'll have reception buzz him up,' the man reassured May, though she didn't feel any ease in Brendan's impeding wrath.

In a soft voice, the elevator chimed, 'Level twenty-six. You have reached the top floor of the Devon Corporation, the executive offices for the chairman and the board.'

'Excellent, come with me!' The man grinned again before grabbing May's arm once more.

'I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you've done for our company! Could you wait here a moment?' The man beamed at May before practically pushing her into one of the plush sofas that decorated the office floor. Around her, the walls were decorated with paintings of humans and pokémon, with engraved doors shutting out the offices of the others who worked on the level.

Blinking up at the newly acquainted man, May saw him jog off with an eager grin. Shaking her head, she shared a bemused glance with Skitty before the elevator doors opened again, this time to reveal the furious expression of Brendan.

'May from Olivine, what do you think you are doing up here? Why didn't you come and get me?' Brendan's angry voice yelped at the woman, who almost whimpered at his angry ruby eyed glare.

'I don't know, I just helped the man twice and then he practically shoved me in that elevator! I wasn't thinking!' May hissed back at her closest friend, frantically searching for a way out of this incredibly unusual scenario.

'You helped someone?' Brendan scoffed, crossing his arms in disbelief as May hurriedly returned her Skitty to her pokéball.

'Yes, a Researcher who works here. That was the reason we were chased by those flying types in Petalburg Woods,' May grimaced, sheepishly poking her fingers together.

'Right, and I'm meant to believe that?' Brendan scoffed as he crossed his arms. Sending her a knowing smirk, the man continued, 'face it, you're here to meet Mr Stone and put in a good word for yourself so you can be with his son. I've seen the way you look at him.'

'What?' May gasped, feeling her face flush. She had no idea what he was talking about, and hoped no-one heard him.

'Oh Steven, you're so nice!' Brendan mocked, fluttering his eyelashes melodramatically in a way they both knew was nothing at all like May.

'I did not say that! Nor do I act like that!' May hissed as she took a step forward, towards her friend, wishing she wasn't in such an exquisite location so she could give him a real piece of her mind.

'Please, you're so funny, Steven!' The man continued, jumping out of the way as May's eyes narrowed further.

'Birch!' May hissed at the man as they heard footsteps come closer, though she didn't react to them.

'Our president would like to have a word with you. Please come with me,' the Researcher from before smiled before grabbing an extremely flustered May's arm and dragging her with him.

'I'll just wait here, shall I?' Brendan snapped back irritably. Being ignored must really bruise the man's ego, though May made a mental note to ignore him more.

'No, no, no! You must come too! He has been expecting both of you,' The man insisted before grabbing Brendan's arm and pulling them both away with a strength May would not have believed.

Reaching a glass room, the man smiled, 'go ahead.'

May glanced anxiously at her childhood friend before smoothing her clothing and walking into the room. Seeing a man with light, steel blue hair styled like a diamond behind his face, May couldn't help but send him a shy smile, recognising the man's trademark business attire as he sat on an imposing desk.

'Ah, May, I couldn't believe the news that I'd have another chance at meeting you! My, you have grown. And you, young man, must be Brendan Birch. My son has told me about you and did give you high praise. I am Mr Stone, the president of the Devon Corporation. I heard just now how we have quite a bit to thank you for, May. So you helped out my staff not just once, but twice today!' the man smiled before letting his eyes linger on May's flushed face.

'It was nothing, honestly!' May responded, waving her hands before her exuberantly.

'Yeah, I would totally have been there to help, but she beat me with her Mach bike! Never mind that I was severely wounded by the side effects of that assistance!' Brendan muttered sarcastically under his breath.

'Brendan,' May pouted at her childhood friend as the older man chuckled.

'There, there, Brendan, I'm sure you would have offered assistance if you were there,' the man mused, though he sent May a knowing glance.

'May, I have a favour to ask of you. I know from the past that you are a reliable Trainer, and Brendan is, I'm sure, as reliable as you. Now I want you both to know I'm a president you can trust. I'd never be so mean as to ask for a favour for nothing in return. Give me your PokéNav for a moment, May,' the man smiled before holding out his hand.

The young woman hesitated slightly before passing over the battered device.

With a light smile, the man glanced at her, 'you've dropped this a few times, I see.'

'I'm not as steady on my feet as Brendan,' May muttered sheepishly, poking her fingers together in a sheepish manner.

The older man let out a light chuckle before attaching it to his screen. He typed a few details before handing May a brand new device, smiling, 'you'll find the latest applications and data on this PokéNav Plus. One of those functions includes the BuzzNav. It is an indispensable tool for any Trainer who is travelling out in the world. Use it, and you'll be able to get the latest news from around the region and from your own friends, anytime and anyplace. Brendan, if you wish, I can update yours as well?'

'Could you?' Brendan beamed up at the man, his ruby eyes alight with an eager joy.

'Gee, don't be too eager,' May muttered at her childhood friend, who pushed her out of the way.

Flailing her arms, May let out a slight squeak before she steadied herself on the desk. Seeing a picture of Steven and his father, May frowned, 'hey, is that Steven?'

'Yes, I think that image was taken shortly after the last time I saw you,' Mr Stone smiled as he handed Brendan his device.

'He looks happy,' May smiled as she inspected the picture.

'Really? How can you tell? He always has that same smile that I've seen—that million dollar one that will get all the babes flocking to him,' Brendan frowned as he picked up the image to inspect it.

'You're both right. Steven is, like me, a professional. I wouldn't be too sure about any women, but it is hard to tell when he is truly happy. However, for quite some time after his encounter with you, Ash, Brock and Max, he was quite happy. Now let me get to the important issue of what it is I need you to do,' the man smiled as he noticed May glare at Brendan's words, rolling her eyes as he moved his eyebrows in what could only be described as a flirtatious manner.

'Yes, sir,' May said before she sent Brendan a reproachful glance.

'I need you to deliver a letter to Steven. May you clearly remember him, and that is something I am grateful for. You should find him in Dewford,' the man grimaced as he handed a letter to the younger brunette.

With a scowl, Brendan asked, 'and how do you suppose we get there?'

'You'll have to cross the sea to reach Dewford, of course. I'll ask Mr Briney to sail you there,' the man said, his eyes flickering to Brendan's alert expression.

'I'm counting on you, young lady,' Mr Stone smiled at May, who flushed and nodded her head once.

Turning to leave, May stopped when she heard the man call out, 'oh, and May?'

'Yes, sir?' She asked, turning her attention to the older man.

'I suggest you battle Roxanne before you go. As a budding Gym Leader, it is always a good idea to interact with others whilst you're in the area. And, in the pokémon world, what better way is there to interact and bond than in a pokémon battle?' The man sent her a soft smile before turning his attention to his papers.

With a grimace, May murmured, 'I will.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the latest update on May, Gym Leader._

Chapter 10

'So let me get this straight,' Brendan said with a mouthful of fried Magikarp. They'd gone to a small café to enjoy lunch and digest the events which had occurred since they had left Petalburg.

Wincing as a piece of meat narrowly missed her thick shake, May snacked on her own delicacy—fried balls made of Octillery meat.

'You're going to listen to Old Mr Stone and battle Roxie? Even though, and you've insisted this since you were a little tyke with me, you refuse to have anything to do with Gym battles.' The man continued, arching an eyebrow at May in disbelief. Brendan, like Max and Orlando, had always heard of May's protests at having Gym Battles of her own. She'd never been that interested in it, especially with Norman preventing them from experiencing his Gym Battles with him. It had caused many an argument in her household, not that Brendan admitted to knowing about it.

'Well, it just makes sense because she's my neighbouring Gym. I'd like to see how she does things. Y-you know that dad never let us watch any matches, and all of my experience comes from what Ash did, and that was years ago. Do you think I shouldn't?' May questioned, poking her fingers together anxiously. She didn't want to ruin the reputation her father had created for his Gym, especially in his ill state.

'No, I think it's a good idea. Contest battles and Gym battles are very different. I'm just surprised that you're actually listening to the advice of someone else for a change. Of course, I'm tagging along to support you,' Brendan chuckled as he continued to eat, ignoring May's surprised expression.

'Oh really? It wouldn't be to amaze _Roxie_ with your Trainer's prowess again, would it?' May scowled at the man, her eyes narrowed in disgust.

'What? Roxie already knows that as well as you do. Don't give me that look, baby, please!' Brendan rebutted before snorting in entertained delight at May's disgusted expression.

Without pausing to think, May eagerly kicked the man under the table, not appreciating his flirtatious humour at her expense.

'Hey that hurt!' Brendan pouted at her, moving his hand under the table to rub his now bruised knee.

'Diddums, I'm sorry. Let's go to Roxie and see if she'll help you kiss it better,' May retorted angrily, scowling as she continued to eat, her sour mood increasing with Brendan's disbelieving laugh.

'No way! You're jealous!' Brendan chuckled as he leaned forward to watch May blush.

'What? No I'm not,' the young woman scowled back as she threw a fried chip at him. She didn't appreciate the insinuation her childhood best friend was making, especially at her expense. He knew as well as she did that her father resented her for actively denying other men for dates, especially suitable candidates. However, whilst her mother and Brendan respected her affections for Drew, Norman found it more difficult to accept, especially with Drew's notable absence from their lives. Having said that, both she and Brendan chose to ignore Norman's preference of Brendan over any other man, something which made May feel extremely uncomfortable. To her, Brendan and Orlando were extended family.

'Please, you are so jealous. You love me. Let's face it, everyone does,' Brendan chuckled as he caught the chip in his hand. He winked once before eating it, wiggling his eyebrows once again.

'Oh Arceus, I think I'm going to be sick,' May groaned, turning her attention to a group of girls nearby in the hopes of distracting herself.

'You know, you could just play along for the sake of my ego,' Brendan pouted at her, causing her to giggle back.

'Please, we both know that your ego deserves a massive bruising, especially with the amount of women who've tolerated your non-existent charms!' May teased back, poking her tongue out childishly.

'You're no fair,' the man grimaced at her, though she wiped her mouth and stood up.

'Come on, let's see your girlfriend,' May said before sauntering away.

'Hey, I'm still eating!' Brendan hollered at her as he struggled to finish his Magikarp.

'If you want to be there, you should hurry up then,' May retorted before blowing a raspberry at him, rushing out of the café as quickly as she could.

'Real mature, Olivine!' The man scowled back at her as he clambered out of his seat.

'Says you, Littleroot!' Man scoffed back before running from the man, recognising the dangerous glint in his eye.

'Right that does it!' The man roared, running after her.

'No, I'm sorry! Diaper buddy, I'm sorry!' May giggled as the man tackled her into a hug, taking the opportunity to tickle her.

'You'd better be. Now, let's get me some of that sweet Roxie,' Brendan chuckled before adjusting his clothing slightly. Without waiting for May to catch he breath, he sauntered away, suitably pleased by her flushed and flustered state.

'I bet she doesn't remember you,' May smiled, as she rushed to meet him at the familiar rocky outcrop of the Gym.

'I bet she does!' Brendan retorted back, his eyes narrowed in injured pride.

'If I win you make me food for a week,' May grinned at the man, winking at him in delight.

'Make it a month, and I'm in,' the man retorted before opening the Gym doors.

Entering the space, May let out a gasp as she saw the foyer had been turned into a museum for fossils. There were Gym's Aids inside who were cleaning the place, though May disregarded them completely.

Beside the stone statues which had the Hoenn League's symbol on it, she could see the Trainers who had successfully won against Roxanne. With ease, she spotted the name of Ash, and felt a burst of pride in her friend, though Brendan's name was undoubtedly on it somewhere as well.

Beside the statue was a mature aged man in business attire—including red suspenders and a bowtie. He was in discussion with a woman a few years older than May, wearing bright pink stockings and a grey dress, which was accentuated by a pink bowtie and white business shirt. Her taupe hair was wrapped in two buns on either side of her head, the remainder of which flowed down her back, and her red eyes was focused on the duo who'd just entered her Gym.

'Well if it isn't Brendan,' the woman mused, her eyes lingering thoughtfully on the man before flickering towards May.

Seeing a sense of hostility in the woman's eyes, May felt herself pout as her childhood friend grinned, 'how've you been, Roxie?'

'All the better for your return. Who's this, your girlfriend?' The woman smiled back, though May wasn't convinced it was a genuine smile.

'No, this is May, I believe you've met her? She was travelling with Ash Ketchum a few years back, and is the current Gym Leader of Petalburg. She's like a sister to me,' Brendan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around May, who scowled at the man, 'fine, I suppose I'll be making food again.'

'You should know not to make bets with your superiors,' Brendan winked at her, wincing as she jabbed his ribs painfully.

'Who are you calling superior, Ghastly-breath?' May muttered so only the man heard. In response, he glowered and blanched slightly, glancing apprehensively at Roxanne.

'Ah, so you must be the challenger? Steven said that we may have an unusual Trainer visiting us to explore our Gyms. I am Roxanne, the Rustboro City Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the Pokémon Trainer's School,' the woman said, disregarding Brendan's presence completely as she stood before May, her mannerisms completely business-like to May, who found her own practices lacking in comparison.

'Normally, if you defeat me in a pokémon battle, I would present you with a Gym Badge as proof of your strength as a Trainer. However, as you are already a Gym Leader, I will not be giving this badge to you. In saying that, I would still recommend that you take up the challenge. I look forward to seeing you as a challenger,' the woman smiled before sending Brendan an appraising look.

'Won't you challenge her first up?' Brendan frowned at the woman, who sent him a small smile.

'As aware as ever, Brendan. No, I want to experiment with this one. To reach me, she must defeat my aids. Whether you support her in the stands or join me in waiting for her in another room is up to you,' the woman spoke before winking at Brendan.

Sending them both a simpering smile, the woman turned out of the room.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' May scowled at her friend in disbelief.

'Just go at it, you'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you with Roxie,' Brendan winked before sauntering after the woman.

'You'd better not do anything with her until after I've won!' May yelled after him, trying to ignore how her stomach was twisting in knots.

'May from Petalburg?' The man asked once Brendan had left.

'Yes, that's me,' May sighed, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

'Listen, my friend! Would you like to become the Champion?' The man grinned at her, surprising her by pulling her into his side, waving at either of the statues near her.

'Well, not really,' May chuckled at his side, poking her fingers together slightly.

'I'm no Trainer, not me, but I can sure give you winning advice,' he continued with a winning smile.

With a slight chuckle, May began, 'ummm, I'm not really-'

'That's settled, then! We'll aim for the Pokémon Championship together! The name's Goodshow, Charles Goodshow Junior!' The man rambled, not at all perturbed by May's obvious hesitation.

'Wait, like the Pokémon League President?' May frowned at the man, though he waved her off.

'He's my father, glad you know him! Now, Gym Leaders aren't pushovers! And that's where I come in! I'm here to provide expert advice! Roxanne, the Gym Leader here, is a user of rock type pokémon. The rock type is very durable, but it can't stand water type and grass type moves. Come see me afterward if you beat the Gym Leader.' The man grinned before pushing May towards the first Gym Aid.

With a level of anxiety she hadn't felt in a while, May turned to face her first opponent, not sure if she was doing the right thing.

 _Please let me know what you think :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows, it does mean so much to me, especially since it helps me grow. :)_

Chapter 11

With her heart pounding in her throat, May saw the elevated podium on which Brendan was snoozing beside Roxanne, who stood impassively beside him. The woman's hair was still pristine, though the man's beanie was on the ground nearby.

The woman, upon seeing May, smiled, 'just as I expected. I knew you and your pokémon would be able to get this far.'

Flushing at the remark, May walked up the steps until she stood before Roxanne.

The Gym Leader continued, 'now would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your pokémon?'

'Geodude, go!' Roxanne cried before releasing the rock and ground type.

'Wartortle, take the stage!' May cried as she spun in a circle and released her pokémon.

Seeing her water type stand before the Geodude, May grimaced. She knew that she had the type advantage, but this battlefield was designed for rock types.

'Rock tomb, Geodude!' Roxanne began, causing May to grimace as the rock type created small boulders, spinning around his body.

'Use rapid spin to deflect it!' May yelled back, hoping that her Wartortle's speed could be used against the slow rock and ground dual type as it released the attack.

'Please, defence curl!' Roxanne cried back, seeming completely at ease with May's strategy as her Wartortle zoomed across the battlefield to rebound the attacks.

'Ice beam!' May called out, ignoring the smug smirk which filled Roxanne's smile.

Hearing her pokémon call his name in acknowledgment, May felt an air of ease fill her as she watched him sending an icy blast towards the small bounder pokémon.

'Use tackle to get that ice off!' Roxanne commanded as the rock and ground type charged forward, towards a nearby rock.

'Soak that rock with your water moves!' May yelled back as her pokémon jumped in the air and began to soak the field.

'Wait, what?' Roxanne frowned as her pokémon landed headfirst into a slippery rock, not at all cracking the ice on his face. Instantly, he was covered in a rush of water as Wartortle continued to soak the field.

May cried out, 'now, Wartortle! Use a combination of rapid spin and water gun!'

The Rustboro Gym Leader stared in disbelief as Wartortle withdrew his legs and head, spinning in a spiral of water before colliding with the flustered rock type.

'Geodude is unable to battle, Wartortle wins!' A Gym's aid cried out, surprising May as Roxanne recalled her Geodude.

'You did well, Geodude. I'm sorry I failed you, I will definitely learn more so we don't have this happen again,' Roxanne frowned at the pokéball before releasing another one.

'Nosepass?' May blinked as she saw Wartortle dance around the stage.

'Nosepass, use harden,' Roxanne said as the pokémon manoeuvred around the battlefield, seemingly unperturbed by the water.

'Wartortle, stand your guard,' May called to her pokémon, hoping to remind him that they were still in battle.

Once Nosepass's dark blue exterior shone over, Roxanne called, 'rock tomb and then tackle,'

'Dodge it and use aqua tail, Wartortle!' May cried, knowing her pokémon could dodge the attacks.

'I knew you'd do that. Zap cannon, Nosepass,' Roxanne grinned before glancing at Brendan who sat with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Wartortle!' May cried out, but the electric attack had started up, a large, bright beam of light which attacked her water type, rendering it unconscious.

'Wartortle, you did great. Return,' May grimaced before considering what possibilities she could have left. She could rely on Blaziken's strength, but didn't want to risk it.

'Your Wartortle leaves a lot to be desired. He is wilful and immature, something that is definitely not acceptable in a Gym Leader's pokémon,' Roxanne chastised, making a disapproving noise.

Hearing the obvious jibe, May scowled and made her decision.

'Venusaur, take the stage!' May cried before releasing her powerful grass and poison type.

'Saur!' Her pokémon cried before blinking at the unfamiliar terrain.

'Use vine whip to bring that rock type down a notch! Follow it up with razor leaf,' May cried as she glared at her opponent. Her pokémon were well trained, she just preferred them to have a bit of personality. Sure, they didn't always listen to her, but that made her life all the more interesting. What would this woman have her do, force them to listen to her every whim? Her pokémon were her friends an family, not slaves.

'Hmmm, you're letting your emotions get the better of you. A Gym Leader should always be composed, no matter what the situation. Nosepass, sandstorm,' Roxanne called out before her pokémon whipped up a large storm of sand, causing May's vision of her pokémon to become blurry, the storm raging in her ears.

'Everyone is different, and we can't all be rocks like you, Roxanne! Venusaur, create a barrier around you with petal dance!' May called back as Brendan covered his face with his beanie.

'Use rock tomb, Nosepass!' The woman responded, not at all reacting to the jibe.

'Use a combination of razor leaf and petal dance!' May cried out as the sandstorm died, falling to the ground in a pile of leaves.

Seeing her grass and poison type release a powerful combination of grass type moves, May grinned as Nosepass' rocks were sliced in half and his body attacked.

With a grunt, the larger pokémon fell back, causing the ground to shake slightly before he fell on the ground, unconscious and covered in the aftermath of Wartortle's water attacks.

'W-what? Nosepass!' Roxanne cried, appearing visibly shaken.

'You did it, Venusaur!' May cried out before tackling her pokémon in a hug.

'So… I lost… It seems that I still have much to learn… I understand. You fought well, May. I suggest you travel to defeat other Gym Leaders to see just how they run their Gyms,' Roxanne smiled as she moved to shake May's hand.

'Thank you so much, Roxanne!' May grinned back as Brendan muttered, 'unbelievable. She won, and on her first try too. Maybe she can take on Steven if she really thought about it.'

Sending the man an irritated glance, May walked back towards the entrance, taking a moment to admire the fossils she saw there. Silently, she found herself wondering if Solidad had excavated any of them.

Reaching Mr Goodshow Junior, she smiled up at him, 'Mr Goodshow, I won!'

'You did? Well that's excellent news. Make sure you visit the other Gym Leaders too, I'll be with you every step of the way,' the man responded as Brendan frowned, 'who's this?'

'I'm Mr Goodshow Junior. Please forgive me, but I must have a word with Roxanne,' the man said with a small bow before leaving.

'Who is that guy?' Brendan frowned as May shrugged and exited the Gym.

'Wasn't that a little creepy? He just started talking to you and has gone off to talk to Roxanne now?' Brendan frowned at his childhood friend.

In response, May waved him off, 'please, you're the one who was all drooling over the chance to see Roxanne again. I can't believe she remembers you!'

'Let's face it, I'm Arceus' gift to women,' Brendan chuckled, narrowly missing May's attempt at slapping him.

'Did you see that? Oh, the skills! I'm almost as fast as my pokémon!' Brendan bragged as he did a small dance.

'I didn't realise you had a Snorlax,' May jeered back, enjoying the angered flush that filled her childhood friend's face.

'No, that would be you. If pokémon reflected their Trainers, we'd all know what you'd be. A lazy, crying—hey Blaziken,' Brendan's retort became an anxious chuckle as May's trusty starter pokémon escaped his pokéball to glare at him.

'What was that you were saying about my pokémon, diaper buddy?' May frowned at her friend, who leered at her in response.

'Hmm, don't think my defence is being affected by that,' May teased back as she took her Mach bicycle that she'd left outside the Pokémon Centre.

'Should we deliver that letter soon?' Brendan frowned at his friend, who waved him off.

'I'm tired and I want to sleep in my bed tonight,' May said as she yawned slightly. Shaking her head, she continued, 'besides, I'm sure Steven won't mind if we deliver it to him a little late. Mr Briney's cottage is right next to Petalburg, anyway.'

'Yeah, and you have his number so you can always chase him if you need to,' Brendan scowled at his friend, who giggled at his clear jealousy.

'You're so jealous, it's adorable! Oh, Brendan, are you sure you're attracted to women, dear?' She asked before petting his cheek.

'Why do you think Roxanne remembers me?' Brendan scowled back, though May ignored him and got on her bicycle, heading back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all, thank you all again for reading, favouriting, following and taking the time to review this story, it honestly means so much to me. I'm so sorry this is very late, but here you go :)

Chapter 12

Waking to the sound of her Xtransceiver, May groggily clambered out of bed. Recognising the sound of Brendan's ring tone, May let out a light cuss, glancing at the screen—four in the morning. Swiping to answer, she growled, 'this better be important, or I kill you.'

'I love you too, sweety. Have you forgotten we're meeting the love of your life today? Get training, I'll bring breakfast,' Brendan's eager voice chuckled in her ear, triggering a very hazy memory.

'And what about the bet I lost?' May questioned as she clambered out of bed, reaching under her shirt to scratch her back.

'I'd rather pull that when I know you're with the guy you like. You know, just to let him know that I'm the boss and he'll never amount to anything when he's compared to me. I mean, come on, I am pretty amazing,' Brendan grinned before ending the call.

'Brendan! It's too early for your arrogant attitude!' May hissed before her groggy brain registered the dial tone in her ear.

With an angry sigh, she dressed in her fitness clothing before ushering all of her extremely protestant pokémon out of the door, apologising profusely for waking them quite so early and promising them a treat if they performed well.

Having run around Petalburg and created a makeshift course for her pokémon, May felt relieved when she reached her home. Brendan had given her some serious pointers on training, not just with planned equipment and meals, but also on the go.

'Come on, lazy bum, get in the shower and then we're off. Kyogre, you're so slow!' Brendan's cheerful voice grinned from her kitchen.

'Are you cooking? You'd better not be burning down my house!' May scowled at the man as her pokémon rushed to the kitchen.

'Don't worry, I stopped by a café, the girl there was cute,' Brendan chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen to eye May's flushed and flustered state.

'I must admit, you do look good when you're a sweaty mess,' the man chuckled as May struggled to take off her joggers.

With an angry hiss, the woman threw it at his head.

'You know, if you didn't react I wouldn't bother with any of these taunts,' the man chuckled as he ducked and avoided both the shoes with obvious ease.

'If you didn't say that stuff I wouldn't have a reason to react, would I?' The woman snapped back before storming up the stairs.

'I love you too, diaper buddy!' He chuckled before muttering, 'let's get you all some food.'

Hearing the shower turn on Brendan chuckled as he heard his Xtransceiver ring. He glanced once at the caller ID before answering, 'hello, this is the better Birch, how can I help you, Birch?'

'Really? Of all the options out there for you, that's what you say? That wasn't even funny, you git! I could have been dead, and that's how you answer your Xtransceiver?' Orlando scowled into the device.

'Awww, Orlando, you're as cute as I remember, makes me miss you all the more. Tell me again how you'd be dead if you're contacting me from your device...? I thought so. Anyway, how's Mudkip going?' Brendan mused as he poured some pokéblock into Wartortle's plate.

'What are you doing?' Orlando scowled as Brendan moved on to Venusaur's.

'I'm feeding your wannabe girlfriend's pokémon. She's in the shower now, if you most know. Are you jealous?' Brendan chuckled as he pictured his brother's flushed and infuriated face.

'What? She's in the shower and you're in her house? Does mum know? What were you doing?' He questioned, a protective tone entering his voice.

'You know, that crush of yours is going to get you in trouble when she finally does get a boyfriend. She's not interested in you, please save yourself the embarrassment and just move on. Oh, and she was a hot, sweaty mess before she got in the shower, by the way,' Brendan chuckled, already imagining the flustered state his words would put his brother in.

'S-she was what?' Orlando squeaked in his ear, positively fuming with indignation.

'Yeah, you should have seen her face when I pulled that same line on her this morning. Whereabouts are you? We might be heading to Dewford today, you know, a date,' Brendan mused as he allocated food to the other pokémon.

'You're actually going on a date? Together?' Orlando snarled, causing his brother to laugh.

'Relax, I'll be going out with one of Brawly's girls. It'll mean that he'll have to entertain her, though. What a shame, hey? He's known for being quite sweet with the women,' Brendan chuckled as he heard May's steps come closer.

'So, tell me again, whereabouts are you?' Brendan asked as he shuffled the other pots around.

'I'm also in Dewford, just lost against Brawly, too,' Orlando scowled in disappointment.

'What a shame, that's not the only thing you'll lose to the man,' Brendan chuckled as May called, 'who're you talking to?'

'Just that little twerp we sent on his way,' Brendan chuckled as he saw the woman's face light up.

'Orlando? Orlandy poo, let me talk to him!' May grinned as she all but took the device from Brendan, who'd already predicted her movements.

With a chuckle, Brendan began to separate his food from May and Kenny's, separating it into equal portions.

When the other man arrived in the house, May grinned at him, 'hey Kenny! Orlando is telling me about the pokémon he's caught.'

'Pfft, he's got nothing on me,' Brendan scoffed before crossing his arms irritably.

'Yeah, yeah, no one has anything on you,' May scoffed, rolling her eyes as Kenny let out a light chuckle.

'Say hi to the younger Birch from me,' Kenny grinned back as his eyes fell on the third plate.

'Eat up, it's yours. Just be quick before the Snorlax sees it,' Brendan winked at the man before he began to tuck in.

'Hey!' May snapped back before saying, 'Orlando, I'm going to have to go. Your brother's brought food and I'm not going to let him eat my portion this time too.'

Watching May rush her food as much as her pokémon, Brendan sent Kenny a wry smile as they began to eat at a more leisurely pace.

Once they plates wet emptied, the woman hurriedly ushered the other men into their seats as she began to wash the dishes, muttering about Kenny and Brendan being her guests.

'Right, done,' May grinned as she placed the last plate onto the drying rack.

'Dewford?' Brendan frowned at the woman, who grinned in response.

'Right, who wants to come with me this time?' May called to her friends, who all called their name in response.

'I think I'll leave Munchlax, Venusaur and Skitty this time around. Make sure you help Kenny!' May grinned at her pokémon, who nodded their head in agreement.

'Right, I'll contact you if you have any challengers,' Kenny grinned at May, who recalled her pokémon.

'Thanks, Kenny, that would be great.' May smiled back as Brendan took her bag and handed it to her.

'Do you have the letter?' Brendan frowned at the woman, who hurriedly checked her fanny pack and nodded.

'Let's go,' Brendan grinned before running out of the door and stealing May's Mach bicycle.

'Brendan!' May scowled as she took the man's Acro bicycle.

Following him down the path, May felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw a small, blue plant bulb walking in her path.

With a strangled cry, May tried to bounce over the small pokémon, only to have the pokémon jump up with her.

Landing on the ground in a painful heap, May groaned as the pokémon turned to face her, crying profusely, its grassy leaves caught under her foot.

'Hey, hey, it's ok now. Please don't cry,' the brunette whispered as she brought the pokémon in her arms, shooshing it as best she could.

'I'm sorry, please don't cry,' she repeated in a hushed tone before singing a soft tune, brushing its leaves gently.

Almost immediately, the pokémon stopped crying and stared at her, still hiccupping slightly.

'There we go, there we go,' May grinned at the pokémon, not seeing Brendan return for her.

Putting it on the ground, she whispered, 'why don't you go back to wherever you were coming from?'

The pokémon considered her words slightly before telling her a barrage of things that she, unfortunately, could not understand.

'I'm not sure I follow you, I'm sorry,' May muttered to the pokémon as she crouched down to her level, petting her leaves affectionately.

'Shroomish, Shroom!' The pokémon implored, her small eyes looking up at May.

'May, what did you do? Shroomish are shy pokémon! I can't leave you for a second, can I?' Brendan scowled at the woman, though she paid it no heed.

'Look, we should be going,' May whispered to her friend, though the Shroomish blocked her path, jumping in front of her when possible.

'I think she wants to go with you, May,' Brendan frowned, arching an eyebrow at the peculiar behaviour from the wild pokémon.

'Really?' May frowned at the pokémon, who nodded her head slightly.

'All right, let's go, pokéball!' May cried as she took out a heal ball which had been given to her by the Researcher.

Watching the pokéball move once, twice and thrice, Brendan shook his head in disbelief, his lips pursed in an obvious pout.

'We're late, let's go,' the man scowled as May picked up her newest pokémon.

'Don't you think that was a bit unusual?' May questioned the man, though he waved her off.

'For me it would be, but for you it honestly isn't,' Brendan scoffed, sulking slightly, something which would have made May grin in childish delight if she wasn't so caught onto his words.

Noticing his companion's dejection, Brendan almost rolled his eyes.

'Trust you not to notice when a pokémon is at your windowsill every night, watching the way you spoil your other pokémon! May, that pokémon has been watching your movements for weeks now, how haven't you noticed before?' Brendan scoffed as he began to ride her bicycle away.

'Really? And you didn't think of saying anything to me?' May hissed back at her friend as she picked up the man's bicycle and chased him.

'What was there to say? It was amusing watching you be your oblivious self. Honestly, at the rate you notice things, I'm amazed you're any good as a Gym Leader,' Brendan chuckled as the younger woman scowled after him en route to Petalburg Woods.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone,_

 _As usual, thank you all for all of your feedback and support, it does mean a lot to me :)_

 _Here's the latest update._

Chapter 13

Reaching Mr Briney's house, May saw Brendan loitering anxiously outside. He sent May a glance she could decipher with ease—something had spooked him. For all his talk about being a tough guy, he still hated being alone. She would have teased him about it if she wasn't so worried. After the events of yesterday, she couldn't help but be concerned about the man and pokémon inside the hut.

'What's happened?' May frowned as she placed the man's bicycle beside her own, against the shack.

'There's a lot of noise coming from in there, do you think we should help?' The man questioned, his expression filled with unease.

'What? Of course we should help, what is wrong with you? Where did all that gung-ho talk go?' May scoffed at the man before stomping up the steps and knocking on the door. She sent her childhood friend an appraising glare which he returned with clear resentment.

When there wasn't a response, May pushed opened the door to see Briney chasing his Wingull around a cluttered coffee table.

The man seemed oblivious to their presence, as he chased her, calling, 'hold on, Lass! Belay that, Peeko!'

With a slight chuckle, May called out, 'good morning, Mr Briney and Peeko!'

'Who's that? Oh, if it ain't May! What brought you all the way to my humble abode?' The man questioned as May brought out some pokémon food for Peeko to munch on.

With a cry, the water and flying type flew onto her head to accept the food.

Smiling at the friendly pokémon that had once been so shy, May said, 'Mr Stone from Devon Corporation has requested that we find his son in Dewford City to deliver a letter. I was wondering if you'd do us the honour of letting us sail with you?'

'What's that, you want to sail with me again? A letter bound for Dewford?' Mr Briney frowned as Peeko flew onto his shoulder, crying out with eager cheer.

'Will there be a problem with that, sir, or can you take us?' Brendan asked with clear apprehension, though May couldn't begin to understand what was worrying her childhood friend.

'Certainly, that'd be no problem at all. You've come to the right man! Shall we hoist sail for Dewford at once?' The man questioned, his eyes intent upon May's.

'Yes, please,' May grinned back as Peeko cawed with clear joy.

'Excellent! Dewford we're a-coming! Anchors aweigh!' Mr Briney cried before ushering the duo out of his hut.

Watching Brendan's confusion as Mr Briney ushered them, and their bicycles, into another part of his house, May couldn't help but giggle at the man.

'What's going on?' He frowned as May walked onto the boat that was shaped like a Wingull.

'We're going to Dewford, what did you think?' May responded as he visibly blanched at the man's boat.

'Come on, it's carried me there before,' May grinned before taking a seat at the back of the boat, which was modelled after Peeko.

Brendan blanched once before taking a seat beside her, his eyes trailing the shape of the boat with clear apprehension.

'Right, let's go,' Mr Briney chuckled before starting the engine.

Enjoying the sea breeze as it swept through her hair, May couldn't help but grin, 'Mr Briney, this is every bit as good as I remember.'

'Ai, the sea's missed you as much as you've missed her, May,' the older man chuckled as Brendan groaned and held onto the side of the ship.

'What's your boyfriend's problem? Sea sickness?' Mr Briney frowned as he glanced at Brendan with clear contempt.

'Oh, we're not together. He's just a good friend, from when we were young children,' May flushed as she petted Peeko.

'Really? I much preferred Ash, he seemed more suited to a woman like you,' Mr Briney mused, causing her to blush.

'Mr Briney! Ash is still a good friend of mine, but I can't say I'd be willing to spend my life with him. I suppose he's like Brendan or Orlando, a brother to me,' May frowned as she glanced back at her friend, who was clinging to the side of the boat for what seemed like dear life.

'Ah, but there is someone?' Mr Briney questioned, turning his gaze on May's.

With a grimace, May considered Drew. Letting out a small sigh, she said, 'there was, but then we went our separate ways. Since then, I feel like everyone is trying to pair me with other people, and it just doesn't feel right.'

'I see. I'm sorry you feel that way, lass, but you'll find someone. There's no need to pressure yourself by forcing something that's not there. What's important is your happiness over anything else, and you don't seem as happy as you used to,' Mr Briney frowned as he sent May a knowing glance.

Considering this, May grimaced, 'I suppose I'm not. Max is in Almia now, he's just graduated from the Ranger School up there, and my mum and dad are both in Mauville City. I've had to take on the Gym, and you know that that isn't really where my interests lie.'

'Ah, you've had to postpone your own interests at the expense of others. Don't worry, lass, it'll all work out, in the end,' the older man smiled as they sailed above a particularly rough wave.

'Oh, Arceus, make it stop!' Brendan's voice could be heard as his face turned green, though neither of his companions moved to comfort him.

'I suppose,' May responded, her expression thoughtful. She didn't know how her situation could possibly improve, with Max being so far away from them all, and her father being as ill as he was. Then there were her friends, all of whom were busy leading their own lives. She didn't want to disturb them now.

'Lass, you can do better than that waste bucket over there. He can't even tolerate the wild waters. A lass like you needs to be free on the high seas,' Mr Briney chortled as Peeko cried with him.

Hearing this, May couldn't help but smile. If Brendan had heard those remarks when he wasn't feeling the pangs of seasickness, he would definitely have given them both a piece of his mind. She supposed she should thank Lugia and Kyogre, not just for their safe passage, but also for the man's current ailment.

'You might let him know that we'll be in Dewford within the hour, just keep that letter safe,' Mr Briney chuckled as Peeko took to the skies behind them.

'I will do,' May grinned at the man before turning to face her childhood friend.

'Come on, diaper buddy, we'll be there soon,' May chuckled as she rubbed his back soothingly.

'It's not soon enough! Can't I get a Kirlia or Ralts and teleport myself? I've been there before, I can do it!' Brendan wailed as he hung his head over the side to feel the spray of the ocean on his face.

Trying to soothe her best friend's worries, May continued to rub his back, singing a soft song as she watched Peeko float around the boat, calling her name softly.

'Heads up, maties, we're here,' Mr Briney called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

'Thank Groudon, I'll never mock you again!' Brendan cried as he jumped towards the pier, not at all sparing a glance for the man in question.

'Thank you, Mr Briney, you've really helped us out,' May grinned at the older man, who waved it off.

'I suppose you'll be heading ashore to deliver that letter to what's-his-name or whomever. If you're ever feeling lost and adrift though, try calling in on this island's Gym. The Leader, Brawly, sure knows everyone and everything that goes on in this town!' Mr Briney grinned at May as Brendan proceeded to walk onto the land and almost kiss it in delight.

'Thanks so much, Mr Briney! I'd better get Brendan off the ground,' May chuckled before rushing to her friend and pulling him to his feet, sending an anxious glance at a group of men who were chuckling at their antics.

'No worries, May! Let me know when you want to return, lass!' The man chuckled as his pokémon flew above their heads.

'Will do, thank you, Mr Briney!' May beamed before rushing to her friend.

'Brendan!' May hissed at her friend, though he brightened, 'I think Orlando's still in the Gym! Let's go watch him win!'

'What?' May gasped as her friend seemingly recovered and pulled her on towards the Gym.

Catching sight of a large group of women, May grinned, 'why don't you go on ahead? I've got an old friend to meet, one that isn't going to be in the Gym today.'

'What? Who could you possibly know from here?' Brendan chuckled, though he petted May's head slightly before rushing off to the Gym, not at all aware of the cause of the crowd on the beach.

'I'll show you, I do know people!' May muttered under her breath, clenching her fists slightly in irritation at being treated like a young child.

'Wow, he's so cool!' One woman gasped as a surfer completed a complete turn on a wave, taking the time to practice some tricks.

'Look at his Hariyama! Ahh, it's to die for!' Another cried as May sighed. Clearly not a lot had changed in her years of absence, and she doubted that was a good thing.

'I suppose Brawly's friends are still as keen as ever,' May muttered to herself as she walked towards the beach, seeing the familiar fighting type ride a wave with a deftness she was jealous of.

'Hey, Hariyama! Look over here!' One of the women called as she placed her surfboard on the ground beside May.

The woman from Olivine City blinked once at her before turning to see the fighting type rush towards them.

'Oh no, he's not going to make it!' Another woman cried as they all began to run away from May, who stood rooted to the spot.

'Hari-Hariyama!' The fighting type cried, flailing his arms slightly before landing on top of May, crushing her painfully to the soft sand beneath her.

'Oh no! Hariyama, dude, get up! When I said hang ten, I didn't mean tackle anyone,' the familiar voice of Brawly cried, though May didn't register it, as she was being crushed by the man's pokémon.

'Ouch. Nice body slam,' May muttered as the fighting type clambered off her.

'Dude, it's May!' Brawly gasped as Hariyama cried his name and bowed repeatedly in apology.

Shaking her head, May smiled, 'don't worry, Hariyama, you were great out on the waves all by yourself.'

'How've you been, dudette?' Brawly asked, his blue eyes intent upon May's sapphire ones, filled with a relaxed mirth she'd missed.

'Good, good,' May chuckled as she saw the group of women glare at them, clearly wondering why he was in discussion with her of all people. After all, she wasn't even in beach worthy clothing and certainly hadn't clamoured for his attention in the way they had.

'What're you doing on this side of Dewford?' The man chuckled as he held out a hand to her, his eyes alight with mirth.

Taking his hand in her own, May let him pull her up, almost tripping over Hariyama's feet in the process.

'Hariyama, watch out, dude! You don't want to trip this pretty petal over,' Brawly chuckled as May flushed at the comment.

'So, you didn't say what you were doing here?' Brawly prompted as he saw May poke her hands together sheepishly.

'Well, you see, I'm here to deliver a letter,' May began with a nervous laugh of her own, knowing just how unusual the statement alone was.

'Really? Let's go get a lemonade, and you can tell me more about it. I can probably lead you in the right direction,' the man chuckled before placing an arm around both Hariyama and May's shoulders, leading them to a nearby café.

Noticing the heated glares of the other women, May did her best not to shrink into the older man. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed their glares when she was last here with Ash, Brock and Max, but they were more heated than ever. Maybe she'd been too young to receive them, or perhaps they assumed she was with Ash or Brock.

Taking a seat in the café, May waited until the waitress had left them with their bottles of lemonade before letting out a sigh of relief. She was doing her best to appear indifferent as the waitress sent her a disgruntled glare, though she was honestly struggling.

Trying to bite back an anxious smile, May suppressed her thoughts at the waitress' clear attempts at flirting with the Gym Leader opposite her. She'd never have had the courage to flirt with anyone quite so blatantly, nor did she believe she ever would.

'So, are you going to tell me about it, little dudette?' The man chuckled as he ran a hand through his light blue hair, his blue eyes intent upon her. He seemed completely oblivious to the attention of the women around them, though May wasn't surprised by that in the slightest.

With a sigh, May began to tell him about the Researcher she'd helped, as well as Mr Stone's request for her to deliver a letter to Steven. She tried to be as concise as possible, hoping to respect the man's time schedule.

'Right, dudette, so you need to deliver a letter to the Champion. Are you going to tell me why you're the Gym Leader and not Ash?' The man questioned, his eyes never leaving May's expressive face.

'W-what?' May gasped, as she heard her ringtone sound.

Lifting her Xtransceiver, she was about to answer when Brawly placed a hand on her own, stopping the action. She grimaced when she saw the grim frown on the man's lips, his eyes having lost their previous mirth.

'Dudette, I'd appreciate it if you would tell me the whole story. I may look and act like just your average surfie dude, but I'm a lot more perceptive than I let on. Besides, I'm friends with Steven, and he's told me about the Petalburg Gym,' Brawly said as he watched May hesitate.

Hearing that, May grimaced before telling him about her father, and the Gym Leader's role. Surprisingly, she also found herself telling him about the finer details of the problems, including missing her friends, not just Ash, Brock and Max, but Harley, Solidad and Drew, as well as dissecting her battle with Roxanne.

'Sounds like you've had a pretty intense year! Good on you for winning that battle against Roxanne!' The man chuckled as May saw him play with her Xtransceiver.

'Yeah, I guess you could say that,' May grimaced in her drink, not sure what else she could say to the man.

'And here was me thinking that me breaking it off with Shauna was bad,' the man chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

'What? You were together?' May gasped, meeting his eyes over his drink.

'Yeah, her short fuse came up again, and we said some things that we can't take back. She seems to think that we're on a break, but I'm not interested in getting back with her,' the man chuckled anxiously as he watched May frown.

'Yeah, that's Shauna. Although, I can't really imagine you losing your cool,' May frowned as she saw three shadows at the door of the café.

'Well, it has been known to happen,' the man laughed with a hint of embarrassment, much to May's amusement.

'MAY! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CALL!' Brendan's voice snarled as he stomped towards the duo, dismissing Brawly with a glance and cutting their conversation to an abrupt halt.

'M-May?' Orlando questioned, staring down at May and Brawly, his eyes widened in disbelief.

'Hi Orlando, are you here to battle Brawly again?' May asked, sending the man a bright smile, completely ignoring Brendan's impeding wrath. After all, they were practically siblings and she knew better than to let him have the upper hand.

'N-no,' Orlando grimaced as he glanced shyly at Wally.

'We were going to ask him for a rematch, but he was apparently surfing. Now we find him here with you instead,' Wally said in a shy voice, his eyes flickering from May to Brawly.

'Well, I was, until this blast from the past appeared,' Brawly laughed shyly as May glowered, 'hey! I'm not Team Rocket.'

'Team what?' Orlando frowned as Brendan groaned, 'not those three losers you told me about.'

'No, you're definitely not. So, dudette, shall we go find Steven?' Brawly offered as he turned his gaze on May.

'You know where he is?' May gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

'Sure do, there's only one place on this island that he'd be interested in,' Brawly chuckled before taking his lemonade bottle and, waving to the waitress, sauntered out of the building.

With a heavy sigh, May took her own bottle and followed, sending the woman a shy smile.

'So where would he be, then?' Brendan scowled at the man, his eyes narrowed in anger as they followed him.

'Granite Cave, it's north west of here. It's full of fascinating stuff, like rare stones and wall paintings that are thousands years old. Dudette, I'm sure you'd love it in there,' Bawly chuckled as he sent May a rather obvious wink.

Flushing at the attention, May saw Orlando frown, 'so who is Steven?'

'Steven Stone, you know, just May's new boyfriend, unless she decides to ditch him for Brawly!' Brendan scoffed at the man, crossing his arms in clear resentment.

'What was that? Oh, Brendan, I didn't realise you were still here! Why haven't you gone off on your merry little date yet? Are you secretly wanting to meet one of my supposed boyfriends, or are you afraid of being rejected by her?' May retorted back, her anger diminishing at the man's angry glower, causing her to fall into a burst of giggles.

'Chill, dude, there's plenty of stuff to see in Dewford other than Steven,' Brawly mused as he glanced back at Brendan in clear mirth.

'Yeah, like yourself?' Brendan retorted, causing his brother to sneer, 'why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?'

'I just don't want anyone taking advantage of May!' Brendan hissed back, though his younger brother snorted.

'Brendan, dear, I can look after myself,' May responded to the man, her eyes narrowed with the faintest hint of mortified anger.

'Really? Need I remind you that I was the one who had to protect you from any wild pokémon for years, even just yesterday? What about me being the one who had to be there while you cry your eyes out because your dad's not well? I don't want heartbreak on top of that, May, and I don't see Orlando being here for any of it!' Brendan glowered back, almost snarling as Brawly glanced back at them.

'You sure have some good friends, May. I'd count myself lucky if mine were as caring as yours are,' Brawly mused, causing Brendan to blink in surprise.

'I know, Brendan and Orlando are practically brothers to me,' May grinned back at the man as they left the city precincts and walked on the beautiful, white beach.

'Dude, look at those waves!' Brawly groaned as he saw a perfect wave crash onto the beach.

'If you want to go training with Hariyama, you can,' May offered the man, though he waved it off.

'Training?' Orlando frowned, though his elder companions waved him off.

'Nah, dudette, if I don't take you to Steven myself, he might just bite my head off worse than your friend here,' Brawly chuckled before leading them to a cave.

'And why would he do that?' Brendan scowled as Wally glanced from one man to the next with clear apprehension.

'Chill, dude, I'm just trying to make a joke. I can't just let a babe like May wander the cave alone, that's not cool, and Steven won't let me hear the end of it. She'd get lost, and besides, we're friends,' Brawly chuckled as May blinked, 'we are?'

'Yeah, we are. You don't survive a hurricane without becoming friends, May,' Brawly chuckled before ushering her into the cave.

'Hurricane?' Orlando yelped as even Brendan looked bewildered.

'You didn't tell them?' Brawly asked May, his tone bemused.

'Well, I kind of had so many things happen to me when I was on my journey that I may have forgotten to leave out some details,' May muttered, poking her fingers together sheepishly.

With a loud laugh, Brawly hit May's back, 'modesty, I like it!'

'Oh really? So, are you going to give May your number too? You know, in case she needs help with her Gym Leader duties,' Brendan scowled at the man, not appreciating the comfortable way he was treating the woman he considered a sister.

'You know what, dude? That's not a bad idea. It's a shame I already put it in her Xtransceiver before you arrived,' the man in question grinned before sending May a knowing wink. He grinned at her surprised confusion as Brendan seethed visibly.

'Oh, thank you. I didn't see you do that,' May frowned uncertainly as they passed a hiker, who nodded curtly at Brawly.

'So, where's Steven?' Wally asked, his expression filled with an eager delight.

'Up ahead, of course,' Brawly chuckled as he led the group to another cave entrance.

With an amused smirk, he asked the group, 'are you ready to meet Mr Stone Junior?'


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest for May, Gym Leader._

Chapter 14

Walking into the second entrance which was inside the cave, May let out a gasp at the giant cave in which she found herself. Not only was it well-lit, but it was so much larger than the cave they had used to enter into it. The ceiling was high above her with stalactites littering the surface, eagerly trying to join with the towering stalagmites below.

On the walls, she could see various forms of pokémon, all of whom seemed familiar to her. Walking down the hallway, she didn't hear her companions gasp, nor Brawly chuckle at their obvious surprise.

Blinking, she turned her attention to the far wall, to see Steven, in his suit, analysing the wall with an intense interest she had last seen in her kitchen. At the time, he'd been preoccupied with a stone that her Skitty had found. She couldn't help but feel the slightest amusement at the man for being quite so taken by the rocks around him.

Returning her attention to the cave, May saw what had the man's intense attention. On one side of the wall was a giant pokémon, breathing something as volcanoes erupted around it, on the other, were whirlpools, water and another giant pokémon. Between them was another pokémon, its serpentine body surrounded by stars.

'Hmmm, so in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power? The super-ancient pokémon, what terrible strength. But his appearance here, it seems somehow different from mega evolution. Hmm, it seems my questions will not be answered today,' Steven frowned as May and the rest of their group reached him, climbing the stairs to the podium on which he stood.

When Brawly simply crossed his arms and smiled, May wasn't too sure as to how to react. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nudge his head at her ever so subtly.

Taking this as a sign, she cleared her throat, and asked in an unusually small voice, 'excuse me, Steven?'

Suppressing a flush at how foreign the name sounded in her lips, May forced her gaze upon the man, hoping she didn't appear too intimidated.

'Hm?' The man turned upon hearing her, his steel blue eyes lingering on May's sapphire.

'Oh, May, a pleasure to see you. As you may have gathered, I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there to further my knowledge of them. Sometimes, just visiting someone else can bring you a surprising find, as I'm sure you know. While my journey brought me here, what about you? What brought you out of Petalburg?' The man questioned, completely disregarding her companions, causing her to blush darker.

Aware of Brawly yawning as he leaned on an irritated Brendan, as well as Orlando's gasp and Wally's eager grin at seeing Wallace's good friend, the young woman hesitated slightly.

'Umm, I have a letter, from your father,' May began, her voice small and uncertain, though more confident than before.

'Oh? A letter for me?' Steven blinked at her, glancing back at the wall before regarding her with his full attention.

With a flush, she searched her bag for the letter, hoping it wasn't too crumpled. The Champion probably wouldn't appreciate anything worn and stained by her carelessness.

Finding it, May gave it to the man, her face flushing as she saw it was profusely wrinkled, with slight marks from where it had been hit by the sea's sprays.

Rather than judge her for it, Steven simply opened it, not at all perturbed by the mess which clashed with his impeccable suit.

His eyes glanced at the words before he folded it again and placed it in his breast pocket.

'Why thank you, May. It must have been some trouble to track me down. I suppose I must repay you in some way. Let me see, I shall give you this pokémon. Please accept it, it would mean a lot to me. It is part of my favourite evolutionary lines and a cherished member of my team,' Steven smiled before handing May a shiny pokéball.

'What?' Brendan hissed as Orlando gasped, 'no way! She just gets a pokémon from the Champion!'

Hearing her friend's fury, May flushed, 'oh, um, I don't know what to say. T—thank you Steven.'

Releasing the pokémon, May was surprised to see a Beldum, which was a shiny silver one, floating eagerly around Steven's face.

'Beldum, meet your new Trainer. I hope you serve her as well as you have helped me,' Steven smiled as the pokémon glanced from May to him.

'May, if you don't mind me asking, do you feel anything in particular when you look up at this wall?' Steven asked, once again disregarding the others around them.

'Hmmm, it makes me feel small, like there's a giant world out there. I feel like there's a lot more for me to learn too. The painting seems primitive, but it's displaying something complex in a way we don't usually associate with historical things. Just because it's old, it doesn't mean it's inferior in strength or abilities,' May said, feeling as though her words weren't enough to explain just how small she felt. Her thoughts lingered on her time in The Temple of The Sea, and how advanced the technology of her ancestors were. No, because this was an old painting, people would make the mistake of taking it with a grain of salt. From experience, though, she knew better.

'A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past. A legendary pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat. The terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork is plain to see,' Steven explained as his eyes gazed around the rock wall. He seemed to be considering May's words as well, muttering phrases under his breath that she couldn't quite catch.

'Do you think it's how the world was formed? I mean, that's Kyogre and Groudon, right? Weren't they the legendaries who created Hoenn with their sheer power during the battle?' May asked, licking her lips nervously.

Upon hearing her question, the man turned, 'yes, but not all power is terrible. Your pokémon are clearly quite capable as well. Looking at you all together, I think that you have in you what it takes to become a pokémon League Champion. As long as you keep training, that is,' the man mused, his eyes flickering to Brendan, who hollered, 'I don't hear you saying that to me, sweet cheeks!'

'Good luck to you. I must be going now,' the man smiled once before bowing slightly. He petted Beldum once before walking briskly to Brawly.

'Brawly, I will visit you in your Gym as soon as you have confirmed the details for that badge we discussed,' Steven smiled at the man, who nodded his head in response.

'No worries, dude. I'll Xtransceive you as soon as I have an update,' Brawly chuckled, clasping the man's shoulder before his eyes flickered to May's, his expression thoughtful.

'Just don't leave it too long,' Steven smiled before letting his eyes linger on Wally and Orlando.

'I hope both of you are well on your journey,' Steven smiled before sauntering away.

'Yeah, just ignore me! That's fine!' Brendan scowled at the man, his eyes narrowed in anger.

'Awww, diddums was ignored by his hero,' May chuckled as she pinched the man's cheek affectionately.

'Get off me!' Brendan scowled at her, though she only giggled more as he led their group out of the cave and onto the beach.

'Whatever, I've got a stunner to see tonight,' Brendan glowered at her, adjusting his clothing in what could only be described as a self-conscious manner.

'Have fun on your date, Brendan,' May chuckled as she grabbed Orlando's arm and pulled him away, Wally and Brawly following.

'Hey!' The man scowled at her, though she sent him a mischievous smile.

'So, what'll you do now, little dudette?' Brawly questioned as he glanced at her, their group rearranging themselves so that Wally walked beside Orlando, who was beside May and Brawly.

'I don't know, train a bit? I have to wait for Slowpoke before I can get back to Petalburg with Mr Briney, otherwise he'll never make it across,' May pouted at the man, seeing Orlando and Wally glance at her in confusion.

'He gets seasick,' May said to Orlando, who chortled at the news.

'Really? Oh man, I'm never gonna let him live through that! So you're going to wait to hold his hand?' Orlando snorted, his eyes widening in disbelief.

'Orlando, don't be mean to your brother, that's my job,' May chastised with a small smile, though Wally couldn't help but chuckle at her playful tone.

'Please, he'd slaughter me if our roles were turned and you know it!' Orlando laughed as he turned back to see his brother meet a woman with dark blue hair, wearing red and navy coloured sporting attire.

'Dude, she's hot,' Orlando whistled, causing May to hit his chest in faux anger.

Glancing at where her friend was staring, May grimaced before grabbing Brawly's arm, hoping to distract him from glancing back to see Shauna.

The man, upon hearing Orlando's remark, glanced back to see Brendan wrap an arm around the waist of the woman who was now his ex-girlfriend.

'May, go out for dinner with me?' The man questioned, surprising the woman.

'I don't think this is a good idea,' May grimaced at the man arched an eyebrow at her, appearing indifferent to the glowers of Wally and Orlando.

'Dudette, I'm asking as a friend. You're going to be here tonight anyway, by the look of it. Shauna is a hard task master, and she keeps her men going for quite a while,' Brawly said with a shrug, appearing oblivious to the scowls of the men beside him.

'I suppose, though I'd probably have to register with the Pokémon Centre for a room,' May grimaced with a sigh, silently wishing that Brendan didn't push her out of her comfort zone quite so much.

'Chill, babe, you can crash at mine tonight, no sweat,' the man chuckled as he lead May towards Dewford City, bidding Wally and Orlando a brief farewell.

'Umm, I'll have to make some calls, just so that people know to lock the Gym, and all,' May grimaced at the man, who waved her concerns off.

'After you've cleared up the closure of your Gym, I'd like to battle you,' Brawly mused, surprising her with how easily he suppressed his grief.

With a smile, she responded, 'you're on.'


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all,

Thank you so much for your support with reading this, and my other stories. Here's the latest update.

Chapter 15

As per before, Goodshow had been waiting for her. He'd told her some information about the Gym's preferred types, acting as though she hadn't already met Brawly. Rather than point out to the man that she was familiar with Brawly, she'd smiled and thanked him for his support.

Then, upon turning her attention to the Gym, she'd had to battle the man's aids before reaching him. Whilst the layout of the Gym had tested May's memory—he'd managed to turn the lights off as soon as she walked into the room, forcing her to use her senses to find her way around. To her surprise, she'd somehow triumphed over the obstacles.

Now, halfway through her battle with the man, he'd surprised her with his friendly banter. The battle was so un-like her previous battle against Roxanne; that it left her feeling slightly distracted.

Her pokémon were tired, and she was down to her Blaziken, but Brawly was also down to his Hariyama, his last pokémon too.

'Use your feet, Hariyama, earthquake!' Brawly called out, winking at May across the battlefield.

'Jump to dodge it, Blaziken!' May called out, though her pokémon lost his footing, causing him to feel the brunt of the ground attack.

'Blaziken!' May cried, though another voice snarled, 'this match is over, Brawly is the winner.'

With a small pout, May returned her heavily weakened starter pokémon.

'You did well, dudette. How about we drop your pokémon off at the Centre and then I'll show you a good night?' Brawly smiled as he returned his pokémon.

With a small smile, May responded, 'all right.'

'Don't wait for me, Hideki,' Brawly winked at the man before ushering May out of the Gym and leading her to the Pokémon Centre.

After giving the Nurse Joy her pokémon, May followed the man outside.

They walked in a comfortable silence before he asked, 'do you know Steven well?'

Considering his question, May shook her head, 'not really. I met him on that same journey that I met you on, but otherwise we haven't maintained contact. He appeared at my dad's Gym with Wallace, but we haven't said that much to each other either.'

Hearing this, Brawly frowned, his expression pensive.

Awkwardly, she searched for another topic to discuss. Taking a breath, she frowned, 'so, what were you doing before you became Gym Leader here?'

'Wow, dudette, not many people ask me that. It's a deep question, and one I don't usually answer,' Brawly laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously as he led her to the night markets, which were littered with various brightly coloured lights.

'Well, I figure, you knew what I was doing, it's only fair that I should ask you,' May smiled as she stretched her arms beside him, relishing the setting sun on her back.

'For a while, I trained under Chuck from Johto,' Brawly said, noticing May's face lighting up at the mention of Johto.

'You've been to Johto?' He chuckled, causing May to blush as he lead her through the crowded pathways.

'I was born there, in Olivine City, though not many people would guess it. I even met Chuck as a young child, he tried to help me overcome a… problem. Anyway, I met him again when I went on my journey there, and it was good to see him again. He was nice, intimidating, but still very nice,' May smiled as Brawly blinked at her confession.

'Really? I was training with him when I was roughly ten, how old would you have been when you visited? Maybe we met each other back then?' Brawly frowned, his expression filled with a joy that had the woman biting back a smile.

'Maybe, I don't know. I can't imagine you training under anyone, to be honest,' the Johto woman chuckled beside him as her eyes landed on a Kanto themed booth.

'No way! Boxed lunches, just like I had in Kanto!' May grinned as she walked towards the small beachside booth.

'Whoa, dudette, you've been to Kanto too?' Brawly mused as he saw May inspect the menu.

'Yes, you've spent time in Kanto?' May gasped as she turned her full attention to the man.

'Yeah, I trained under Bruno for a bit too,' Brawly chuckled as he saw May's eyes widen.

'No way! You trained under Bruno from the Kanto Elite Four? Brawly, that's amazing! How did you get Bruno and Chuck to train you?' May gasped as she stared up at the man.

'Dudette, I'm impressed you know of them both. Clearly your Blaziken is very lucky to have you as his Trainer. Not many people know of the fighting type masters,' Brawly mused as the assistant let out a small huff, not at all pleased by the duo taking their time in making their selection, nor the standoffish crowd in the distance, staring at May and Brawly.

'Oh, sorry, can I have an Octillery snack box please?' May grinned up at the woman, who blinked at her sunny smile.

'Make that two,' Brawly grinned before giving the woman some money.

'No way, is he on a date already? I thought he said he wouldn't date anyone for a while!' Someone gasped, surprising May, who flushed at the comment.

Grimacing, she turned to see a group of young women appraising her quite obviously, their eyes narrowed with a dislike that had the woman feeling anxiety. Turning her gaze to her feet, she didn't see Brawly glance from her to the group and back again.

'Babe, you shouldn't let others worry you so. Those dudettes just wish they were as lucky as me to spend time with someone as well-travelled as you are,' Brawly chuckled as he took the bag of food from the assistant.

'Come on, I'll show you my place. I know you've been before, but you'll love the changes,' Brawly winked at her as May frowned at him, uncertain of how to react to his comment. On the one hand, she did enjoy visiting places and meeting people, learning about different cultures. However, on the other, she found that she couldn't do any of that anymore, not without abandoning the Gym.

'Will I?' May decided to ask as Brawly chuckled.

'Trust me, I kind of threw everything out since it reminded me of Shauna. You'll like what I've done with the place,' the man insisted as he led May through a path which was littered with flowers.

'Did we take this path last time?' May frowned, causing the man to chuckle.

'No, let's just say I'm trying to impress a special lady,' Brawly winked at May, who was sorely tempted to turn around and find this lady.

'Brawly, I hope you're not referring to me,' May frowned at the man, who chuckled in response. She didn't know how to feel about it, especially with Serena's rumour of Drew's date. All she could do was give both men the benefit of the doubt.

'Dudette, you're a babe. That guy you mentioned in the café, he's crazy for not contacting you. From what you've said, it's obvious you're smitten. If it were me, I wouldn't have let you go. A girl like you only flows into anyone's life once,' Brawly mused as he obviously eyed May.

With a laugh, May pushed him away, scowling, 'that is something I don't want to think about, young man! Besides, as long as I've got Mr Briney sailing the ship I'm on, I'll be fine.'

'Seriously, dudette? Surely you've noticed how us guys look at you? There's a reason why your friend, Brendan, acts like he is. He knows that there are guys out there who aren't as chill as they should be. He's just acting out of a desire to protect you. Ash, Brock and your brother aren't here anymore, and you're not as strong as you think,' Brawly chuckled as he led her into his hut, which was filled with various wooden furniture, a light blue theme strewn across the place.

'You're right, you did change this place,' May frowned as her eyes flickered around the room, hoping to change the topic of conversation. She didn't want to think about relationships, whether they were hers, Brawly's or Drew's.

'I know, I had to get my sister to come here and design it for me. She wasn't too happy to have to leave Kanto, but I'll be fixing her place up the next time I'm there,' Brawly chuckled as he placed the food on the pristine acacia benchtop.

May's stomach growled noisily, interrupting her musings around the kitchen.

'So, food time?' Brawly chuckled as the younger woman flushed notably.

'Yes please,' May grinned sheepishly as the other Gym Leader chuckled.

For the most part, they ate in silence, though May's thoughts couldn't help but linger on Brendan, wondering what her friend was doing with Brawly's ex. Seeing the unease in the man's eyes, she realised that her thoughts were mirrored by the man's mind. Considering the limited conversations they could have, she began, 'your fighting style hasn't changed.'

The man sent her a brief smile before saying, 'I adapt to each individual challenger, and so should you. Your tactics were rigid, like a rock. Your pokémon are of various types, so you should utilise that. Most Gyms specialise in just one type, so when there's a multi-type Gym like yours out there, they work very well. I think there was a multi-type in Viridian City, Kanto that was one of the most powerful Gyms there has been.'

Hearing this, May frowned. Considering their battle, she suddenly realised that she had been very rigid in her approach, barely utilising any of the techniques she'd learnt from the man the last time she'd encountered him. In fact, the man's battle with Ash years before, had inspired their whole group.

With a grim determination, she said, 'I'd like a rematch.'

'I knew you would,' the man chuckled before placing their rubbish in the bin.

Turning on the music, he turned his eyes onto May, 'care to dance?'

'Dance?' May questioned the man, who nodded.

'A lot can be learnt from dancing, like surfing,' the man chuckled before holding out a hand to her, his eyes imploring her to say yes.

Considering her options, May knew that she did like to dance, whether it was alone or with someone else. With an eager grin, she took his hand, not seeing him press a few buttons, until a familiar song filled her ears.

'A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see, don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me. There's so much to learn and battles to be won. I've advanced so far but still there's always more to come. Take a step and I'm on my way gonna start all over again. I wanna be a hero!'

With a laugh, May watched as Brawly began a fast paced dance.

Shaking her head, she chuckled, 'I can't do that!'

'Yes you can, dudette,' the man chuckled before placing his hands on her waist, teaching the moves slowly, the scent of his spicy scent filling her nose.

Her face flushing at the prospect of whatever Brendan would say if he saw her with Brawly's hands on her body, May did her best to focus on the steps, hoping to Arceus that no one ever found out—especially Dawn. The woman would sing about May finally having a boyfriend, and that was something she didn't want.

Finding herself wrapped in the man's arms, May barely registered as the song came to a close. With a light laugh, May turned to look up at the man, her breath light.

'May, this isn't a good idea,' the man said, his eyes lidded with desire.

Considering how close the man was to her, as well as the confusion she felt, May knew she should be the smarter person in this.

Blinking, she found herself wrapped in the man's warm embrace, unable to react.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May, Gym Leader. Thank you again for your reviews, favourites and follows :) Sorry it's a bit late._

Chapter 16

Waking to the sound of Wingull, it took May a moment to recollect the events of the previous night.

Blinking, she glanced around her current abode to find herself, thankfully, alone.

Her thoughts whirling about her, May tried not to focus on the immense guilt which ate at her. Rather than be a supportive friend to Brawly, she'd done the opposite, abusing him for a shelter as well as her emotional insecurities.

Grimacing, May hurriedly showered and dressed before climbing into the kitchen to see Brawly frying their breakfast.

'Morning, sleepyhead,' the man chuckled comfortably, appearing perfectly at ease with her presence after the events of the previous night.

'Morning yourself,' May responded lamely as she took a seat on the bench top.

Seeing Brawly glance at her face, May tried her best to hide her guilt. Rather than succeed in convincing the man, she saw him sigh and put his spatula down.

'Babe, I'm sorry if my actions last night offended you. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, and having a babe as gorgeous as yourself in my house so soon after Shauna and I ended, well it wasn't the best idea,' Brawly sighed as he walked towards her, rubbing her arms slightly.

'No, I know, and I should apologise myself. I'm sorry, Brawly,' May grimaced as she considered the events, doing her best to suppress them.

'I shouldn't have done it, not until you were comfortably over Stu,' Brawly sighed, his regret surprising the woman, until she registered the error in the name.

With a giggle, she grinned, 'his name is Drew, but I think you're right. Drew or Stu isn't going to come back for me, I should just move on. Thank you, Brawly.'

'No worries, babe. We good?' Brawly blinked at her, surprised by her eager smile.

'Not until I beat the pants off of you!' May grinned back with clear delight.

With a smirk, the man began, 'babe, a stunner like you doesn't need to beat me to get my pa—'

'It's too early for that! I want breakfast first,' May retorted with a heated flush, hoping to Arceus that none of her friends ever heard about it.

'Right,' the man chuckled before turning back to the stove.

Grinning at his back, May couldn't help but feel an appreciation for the man. Sure, his laid back attitude had irritated Ash when they had first met, but it was something she had really come to appreciate in the man. After all, he did care, it was just that he did things his own way, observed things others didn't.

The morning passed by in a blur for May, who found herself laughing at Brawly's jokes and simply enjoying the company of his laid back attitude. Soon enough, she was pocketing her pokémon's pokéballs and walking out of the Pokémon Centre to meet Brawly for their rematch inside the Dewford City Gym. Despite her protests, he'd assured her that he wouldn't accept any other challengers until they had a satisfactory outcome.

Releasing her pokémon, she didn't see Orlando and Wally sneak up on her, admiring the training equipment which was undoubtedly used by Brawly as well as his pokémon.

'Beldum, I'll be using you in this match, as well as you, Blaziken. I need you both to be on your guard, and just follow your instincts. When we're up against someone who relies on instincts, like Brawly, we can't ignore our own,' May said with a small smile, hoping that her Blaziken didn't notice anything out of character for her.

'So, May from Olivine,' Brawly chuckled as his blue eyes focused on May's sapphire.

'Brawly,' May retorted with an arched eyebrow as her pokémon flanked her on either side. She hoped that no one noticed her embarrassed flush at the man's subtle smirk.

'This is a rematch between Gym Leader Brawly from Dewford Gym and Gym Leader May from Petalburg Gym,' Hideki cried, his tone reverberating around the walls.

With an obvious smirk, the Kanto man before her said, 'May, I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym. So you want to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!'

'I'll win this time! Beldum, take the stage!' May cried as she saw her latest acquired pokémon levitate towards the area before her.

'Go, Machop!' Brawly cried as he released the pokémon.

As the two pokémon sized each other up, May saw Brawly's eyes linger on the shiny pokémon, whose steel exterior was not like other Beldum.

'My, my, May, it seems that the surf's got a few surprises left for me after all. I didn't think he was serious when he gave you this pokémon, but it looks like I'm wrong. What did you do for Steven to give you this Beldum?' The man mused, his expression becoming unreadable.

'I delivered a letter, you saw as much. I'm not going to start dishing out favours for pokémon,' May shrugged, not registering Brendan's entrance into the room, his windbreaker zipped up so it covered his neck.

'You sure that was all you did? You're a beautiful woman, babe, I wouldn't be surprised if you piqued his interest with that sunny smile of yours,' Brawly chuckled, noticing the way the three men's eyes narrowed in irritation at the remark.

'Enough talk, Beldum, iron defence followed by hold back!' May cried as she flung her arm before her.

'Getting right to the chase, I like it! There's no point in avoiding the storm if you're out at sea,' Brawly chuckled as Machop endured the hit, bracing himself as he had in previous battles.

'Good work, Beldum! Let's try zen headbutt!' May said as her pokémon was covered in an eerie pink glow before its head hit the Machop's side.

'Now wait!' May cried as her thoughts flew to Ash's battle with the man. Recalling the way Machop had abstained for acting, she knew that she had to wait, provoke the usually reactive man into acting.

'What are you playing it?' The man frowned as he considered her motives.

'I don't know, you tell me,' May grinned back as she remembered the way the man had taught her to dance the previous night. She could still remember the way his arms felt around her waist, and she felt that, if she just could provoke him to act, she'd be able to predict his movements.

There was a moment of peace in which neither party moved. Watching the man's confusion grow, May knew that he would fall into her trap—he had to. She was amazed the fighting type had lasted that long against her super effective psychic type.

'Machop, cross chop,' Brawly frowned, his brows knitted in slight frustration.

'Dodge it and use zen headbutt again!' May cried as she watched her pokémon float over its opponent.

Seeing the man hesitate, May knew she'd surprised him—he hadn't expected her to act so quickly, especially with a psychic type move.

Machop braced himself for the move, diminishing the damage as Beldum's eye strained under the physical exertion.

'Dudette, you're fighting differently,' Brawly whistled as May called out, 'use iron head!'

Beldum called out its name before speeding towards Machop.

'Dodge it like a wave!' Brawly cried, his eyes widening in disbelief.

'No you don't! Beldum, you can do it!' May cried out, clenching her fist as she took in a sharp breath.

'Come on, Beldum, slaughter that pokémon!' Orlando growled, causing the woman to blink at him.

'Slaughter? Isn't that a bit violent?' Wally frowned at the man, who waved him off, his eye intent on the match before him.

'Machop is unable to battle, Beldum wins!' Hideki's voice cried, pulling May's attention back into the battle.

'Well, babe, you've surprised me, like you did last night,' Brawly mused as he returned his pokémon.

'All right, we're up, Hariyama!' The man growled before releasing the intimidating fighting type.

'Right, use knock off and arm thrust to make that Beldum history, dude!' Brawly called out, causing May to react, 'iron defence!'

Watching her pokémon's exterior gloss over slightly, May said, 'you're doing extremely well, Beldum!'

'Not for much longer, Hariyama—close combat,' the man grinned as he watched May blink, focusing on the way he licked his lips in a way that was a little too sensual.

With a flush, May responded, 'z-zen headbutt!'

The command came too little too late as the psychic and steel dual type was hit head on by Hariyama's strong fist and leg attacks.

Wincing, May cried out, 'no, Beldum!'

'Don't be stupid!' Brendan's voice snarled, keeping her rooted on the spot. She couldn't rush forward to check on her pokémon now, not if she was going to be taken seriously as a Gym Leader.

'Beldum, return, you were great,' May whispered as she looked at the pokéball. She barely registered Hideki's words before crying out, 'get in there Blaziken, use a combination of sky uppercut and overheat!'

Watching her fire and fighting type encase himself with fire before running forward, May didn't register Brawly's smile at her predictable strategy.

Blinking, she noticed the man's confidence, and snapped, 'stop, Blaziken.'

Her pokémon paused in its movements to turn his eyes to her, its claw aglow with its unused attack whilst its body burned.

Watching Brawly's uncertain stare, May smirked. She waited momentarily, knowing that she had to surprise the man.

Just as he opened his mouth, she called, 'do it for Beldum.'

With a loud cry, her pokémon called out its name before unleashing the Contest-styled attacks.

'Wow, dudette, that's quite impressive, but Hariyama isn't done yet! Hariyama, use vital throw!' Brawly chuckled, his eyes alight with a joy May reciprocated.

'Blaze kick, Blaziken! Show us what that fire spirit in you is all about!' May grinned as she jumped forward, kicking the air out of enjoyment.

Watching the two fighting types collide, May covered her mouth as an explosion filled the room.

'Blaziken!' May yelled, almost tempted to run forward to find her pokémon.

'Hariyama!' Brawly growled as there was a loud thud.

There was a pause in which the others waited, before they were both revealed, huffing an puffing.

'Hariyama vital throw again!' The man persisted as May cried out, 'overheat!'

Hariyama took hold of the fire and fighting type before lunging him away. With an angered cry, Blaziken unleashed a powerful overheat attack.

'Land on your legs, Blaziken! May cried before a loud crash sounded, dust filling the air.

There was a pause, in which May forgot how to breathe. Both pokémon were on the ground, and May was finding it difficult not to show her anxiety.

Watching her Blaziken clamber to his feet, May barely suppressed a smile as the Gym's aid called out, 'Hariyama is unable to battle, Blaziken and May win.'

'What? Dude, that was in three moves!' Brawly gasped before turning his eyes on May's.

The man visibly shook himself before recalling his pokémon. He sent the woman a soft smile before laughing, 'whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than expected! Ok you've got me. I can see your talent becoming a giant wave that causes a storm of astonishment for Trainers one day! I look forward to the day where I can surf your giant wave!'

'Thanks Brawly,' May grinned before tackling her starter pokémon in a hug. Burying her face in his neck, she murmured, 'Blaziken, you're the best!'

The man crossed his arms once before letting out a slight chuckle at May's clear elation.

'May from Olivine and Petalburg, that was a good match, babe,' the man mused as he walked towards her.

Recollecting herself, May sent him a small smile, 'sorry, Brawly. That wasn't very professional of me.'

'Babe, you're a Gym Leader, not a robot. Yes, you need to maintain an air of some professionalism, but you shouldn't have to change who you are,' the man chuckled before rubbing her bandana clad head affectionately.

'If you say so,' May grinned back as the three spectators, Brendan, Orlando and Wally, reached them.

'I don't have a doubt that you'll do well, babe. Just remember that you're not alone in this. If you need help for anything with your Gym, you can ask not just myself, but Steven and Roxanne too. Even if you need help with Stu,' the man smiled kindly at her, touching her shoulder gently.

Hearing this, May felt her face flush as she stammered, 't-thank you, Brawly. It means a lot to me.'

'No worries,' the man winked at her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you so much for all of your support, as usual._

Chapter 17  
Finding herself back Petalburg, May let out a small sigh of relief. Whilst Brawly had been extremely friendly to her, May hadn't wanted to spend too much time with the man, lest his female companions seek revenge. She'd never been good at abating other people's fans, especially those of her male friends.

Almost immediately, May's thoughts returned to Drew.

With a heavy sigh, she turned to see Brendan pull her into a hug.

'How was your date?' May questioned him as she caught sight of subtle bruising around his neck.

'It went well, exceptionally well,' the man chuckled with a wink, causing the woman to purse her lips in disgust.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for the Gym Leader here,' a harsh voice asked, filled with an Unovan accent.

Turning her attention to the man, May frowned, 'that'd be me.'

'I heard it was a man called Norman,' the man with dirty blond hair asked, his pale grey eyes narrowed with a scepticism May was beginning to resent already.

'He's not available right now. I'm it, or you can go to the next town and challenge Roxanne,' May responded, crossing her arms impatiently. She didn't want to have a discussion with the man about where her father was—it had nothing to do with him.

'Hmmm, who are you, again?' The man questioned, his dark purple hooded jacket clashing with his orange shirt.

'The name's May,' the sapphire eyed woman responded as Brendan frowned slightly at the turn in their conversation.

'May? Aren't you a Coordinator of some sort? What would you know about Gym Battles?' The man scoffed, crossing his arms in a smug resentment that had May wanting to throttle him.

'I may be interested in Coordinating, but that gives you no right to belittle myself or this Gym. Now, you can stay here and wonder why you won't get the Balance Badge, or you can fight me for it. Brendan, do me a favour and get Kenny,' May responded before turning back to her father's Gym. This man was making her blood boil and she did not appreciate it.

'I'll fight you. I still think this is a hoax, but I'll fight you for it,' the man responded before sauntering after her and into the Gym.

'What's your name and where are you from?' Kenny asked, his tone more polite than May's would have been. His black eyes glanced at May's scowl before hastily returning to the challenger's face. From his slightly apprehensive expression, May knew that Brendan had informed the Hoenn man of just how much their challenger was getting under her skin.

'Trip from from Unova,' the man responded with a sneer, though neither of the Petalburg Gym members reacted to his tone.

'All right, then. This pokémon battle between May from Petalburg Gym and Trip from Unova is about to head underway. This will be a two on two match, with the challenger allowed to make substitutions,' Kenny called, his eyes tense as Brendan grimaced, taking a seat in the stands nearby.

'Go, Tranquill,' Tripp called as May spun on the spot and released her pokémon, crying out, 'go, Beldum, take the stage!'

The Unovan gasped once before shaking his head, saying, 'this was meant to be a normal type Gym!'

'It was under the previous Leader, but not anymore. Will you start the battle or do I have to?' May retorted, barely suppressing her anger.

'Tranquill, aerial ace!' Trip called out, clenching his hand by his side.

'Headbutt, Beldum! Stop that flying type in his tracks!' May responded, with a small smile.

'Fly over it,' Trip hissed, though May foresaw the attack, calling out, 'stop it with zen headbutt!'

Watching his pokémon become motionless in mid-air, Trip grimaced, 'get out of there, Tranquill.'

'Beldum, follow it up with iron head!' May grinned as she saw the man reach for his pokéball.

Just as the move collided, the man returned the pokémon.

'Go Frillish!' He scowled, his eyes narrowed in anger at May's tactics.

'Beldum, zen headbutt!' May called as she watched her newly attained pokémon.

'Frillish, use protect, followed by hex!' Trip sneered, his grey eyes glinting with an amusement May didn't share.

'Dodge it!' May called out, though her Beldum was hit head on by the purple glow of the super effective move.

'While he's struggling, use night shade!' Trip grinned, triumphantly as his ghost and water type was surrounded by an eerie glow, which was directed on Beldum.

'Iron defence!' May responded, but it was too late. With a small cry, Beldum fainted.

'Beldum, you did great, return,' May smiled before recalling her pokémon.

Seeing the man sneer, she pulled out another pokéball, crying out, 'go, Glaceon, take the stage!'

'A Glaceon? What's with your pokémon? I thought this was a normal type Gym?' The man frowned at her, causing her to grind her teeth slightly.

'As I said before, the previous Leader specialised in the normal types, however I don't have a specialisation,' May responded with clear vexation.

'Glaceon, ice beam!' May called out to her pokémon, who called her name once before sending a bright layer of ice at the pokémon.

'Dodge it and use water pulse!' The man called out, clenching his fist as he leaned on his front leg.

'Jump over it to use secret power!' May yelled, ignoring the glance Kenny sent her.

Watching her ice type jump over the liquid obstacle, May smiled as she saw her Glaceon hit her opponent head on, causing paralyses.

'Frillish!' Trip grimaced as May called out, 'now, use a combination of shadow ball and ice beam!'

Her pokémon, upon hearing her command, unleashed a dark pulsing orb from her mouth before shattering it upon near impact with her opponent, using ice beam to propel it into Frillish's face.

'Frillish is unable to battle, Glaceon wins this round,' Kenny said, pulling May back to a semblance of reality.

'Go, Tranquill, use air cutter!' Trip sneered, though May reacted, 'ice shard, Glaceon!'

The flying type barely had a chance before it was frozen.

'Now use shadow ball!' May called out, pushing a hand into the air.

Immediately, the ice type released a pulsing, dark orb which hit the frozen Tranquill in the face.

It fell to the ground, a frozen heap, and Kenny raised his flag, 'Tranquill is unable to battle, the victor is May and Glaceon.'

Watching the Unovan's expression darken, May sighed, 'you fought well, Trip.'

'What would you know about it? You're not even the real Gym Leader!' Trip roared at her before returning his pokémon and bolting out of the Gym doors.

With a grimace, May muttered, 'maybe I fought a bit too hard.'

'Nonsense, the brat had it coming,' Brendan defended her, causing her to smile slightly.

'But I should have been the mature one out of us two,' May responded, recalling her Glaceon and heading into her kitchen to contemplate her battle and emotions.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry this is late! I've been rather busy and lost track of time!_

Chapter 18

Fiddling with her Xtransceiver, May couldn't help but smile at the message Brawly had sent her. The duo had been becoming increasingly friendly as May informed him hesitantly of her challengers. Whilst she wouldn't have thought the man would care about her, she'd been pleasantly surprised, especially when he was telling her to analyse her battles for mistakes and habits which could affect her later.

Taking a seat on her sofa, May grinned as Solidad uploaded a picture of herself and Harley onto BuzzNav, posing precariously with a Dragonite fossil. Their expressions said enough to May, who felt a stab of disappointment in herself for not talking to Harley.

Rather than dwell on it, she typed a brief message to the Kanto woman before sending it to her personal inbox. Her eyes dwelling on the joy in her friend's faces, May turned her attention to the matter at hand. Her mother had requested she come to Mauville City, and she wasn't too sure if she should contact Mrs Birch and ask for the woman's support. On the one hand, she didn't want to take advantage of the woman who had explicitly told her she would do anything to support them. On the other, she didn't want to surprise her mum with a visitation she hadn't expected.

Her predicament was resolved for her with the sound of a brisk knock on her front door.

Shaking her head, May saw a message on her BuzzNav, a declaration from Misty that Ash Ketchum was dead for not advising her that he and Pikachu had left for a new region. Letting out a slight chuckle, she wrote a hurried response sharing the sentiment before opening the door to reveal Wallace. The man was admiring the plants her Venusaur, Wartortle and Beautifly tended to quite affectionately, almost as though he visited her abode regularly and was doing a routine check on them.

'Wallace!' May gasped before stammering, 't-to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Champion's orders, I'm afraid. He wanted to check up on how you were so sent me. Besides, I believe his father wanted you to deliver these somewhere. He'll send you instructions via your Xtransceiver,' the man frowned, appearing less than pleased with the idea as he handed her the Devon Parts.

Hearing this, May struggled to contain a shy smile. With clear surprise, she responded, 'they did?'

'Yes, they have both placed great faith in you. Steven mentioned that he gave you a pokémon, is this true?' The man questioned as May's Xtransceiver began to ring.

Seeing the woman hesitate with the device in her hand, the man smiled, 'feel free to answer that, I won't impede on your personal time.'

'T-thank you,' May grimaced before answering the call, 'hello?'

'May, when am I going to see your pretty face, girlfriend?' A feminine voice asked, filled with a grouchy irritation.

Letting out a playful giggle, May grinned, 'hello to you too, Iris. How's Unova? Hoenn's pretty chilly at the moment, so I wouldn't recommend coming here if you want to avoid the ice types.'

'Don't you try and fail to get sassy with me, girlfriend! Besides, I'm thinking of going to Hoenn. At this rate, it might be the fastest way for me to see you!' Iris glowered at the woman, her voice dripping disapproval as surely as Muk oozed poisonous liquids.

'Really?' May questioned, trying, and failing, to keep the elation at this news off her face.

'Yes, besides, who else is going to keep you in line?' Iris chuckled back.

'I don't need anyone to keep me in line! Who do you think you are, Max?' The older woman snarled, much to the delight of her Unovan friend.

'Speaking of Max, how are the family?' The woman questioned with clear concern.

Hearing her question, May hesitated.

'May, don't you dare even think of lying to me now!' Iris hissed down the Xtransceiver as she registered her friend's confusion.

'Mum wants me to go to Mauville City. I don't think I can do this, Iris. The only person who can help me get there is Mrs Birch and we both know just how much I worry the Birches. I've never been all that good with appeasing the Birches,' May whispered, completely forgetting Wallace's presence near her.

'Don't be ridiculous, of course you can,' Iris chided, though May didn't share her enthusiasm.

'No, I can't. Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you later,' May grimaced as she tried to suppress her tears.

'Don't you dare hang up on me, May!' Iris scowled at her friend, who grimaced.

'I'm sorry, I have a rather important guest. I'll talk to you later, Iris,' May responded before ending the conversation, guilt filling her stomach with unease at the prospect of frustrating her friend.

'Do you need a moment of privacy?' The man questioned, his tone guarded as he eyed her evident apprehension.

Sending him a well-practiced smile, May responded, 'no, I'm good thanks.'

'It appears that you and Steven have more in common than I previously thought,' Wallace mused as he considered May's near perfect mask.

'We do?' May questioned, blinking up at him.

'Yes,' the man frowned as he gave her a sceptical glance. In a neutral voice, he said, 'let's get you to Mauville City.'

'What? You'd take me?' May gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief.

'Of course,' the star smirked at her before taking her pokéball belt from on a cupboard and ushering her out of the door.

Seeing the slick convertible outside her house, May didn't have much time to think before she was shepherded in and they were off.

The ride, whilst comfortable, was filled with silence a Wallace contacted various people on his Xtransceiver, his expression impassive.

Reaching the hospital, May clambered out awkwardly before seeing her mother in discussion with Steven.

'Steven?' May frowned as Wallace raised an eyebrow at the man, his lips pursed with the subtlest hint of his vexation.

'Oh, good morning. I wasn't expecting to see you today,' Steven smiled at her, though his eyes were troubled.

Seeing his eyes, as well as her mother's pale face, she frowned, 'what's happened now?'

'Your mother has just had some grieving news. Your aunt and uncle have passed, I'm afraid,' the Champion grimaced as Caroline began to cry.

'What do you mean they passed? What did they pass? Who are they?' May questioned as she felt the blood pulse through her veins, pounding in her ears. Since she was a young girl, she'd always dreamed about having an extended family. She couldn't help but feel herself become faint with the prospect of meeting them at last.

'No, honey, they're dead,' Caroline choked out, her expression filled with such a distraught pain that May felt her own heart lurch in her chest.

'Oh,' May grimaced as she felt her mother's eyes on her. The younger woman didn't react other than to stare down at her feet, her eyes roaming the tiled floor as she considered her mother's words.

'Are you quite all right?' Steven questioned as he touched her arm gently.

Rather than respond, May promptly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Her mother had never mentioned any extended family to her and to hear of their existence through their death left her feeling extremely confused and uncertain. After all, how was she meant to react to this revelation?

Seeing her mother's tear stained eyes on her, May pressed her lips together and walked out of the hallway. Whilst she wanted to appease her mother's pain, she couldn't deal with it on top of everything else.

Turning a corner, May didn't see the group of nurses walking past, discussing their lunch. Furthermore, she didn't register the awed hush which filled their group as another person rounded the corner, following her movements.

The man nodded briskly at them before standing before the woman who had attracted his attention, his impeccable suit clashing with the hospital's sterile white walls.

With an angry growl, May turned her face from him, blinking back tears of confused frustration and despair. She felt like every time she had a slither of good news, the bad followed. First, there was her dad's treatment, but it wasn't working. Then there was Drew's reappearance, only to have the man be seen on a date. And now she had some news she couldn't handle, the news that was the last blow to her battered and bruised psyche. Finally, finally, she'd heard of the extended family she'd always dreamed about, only to find them deader than a Kabutops in a volcano.

Seeing the Champion's concerned gaze on her, May was sorely tempted to tell him to leave. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, bar perhaps her family or Brendan. They had all seen her at her worst, and wouldn't judge her any more for it. They alone knew just how human she was, whilst others, well, she was scared they would judge her for it.

Feeling her lips begin to tremble at the thought of the man who was practically her family, May let out a shaky breath, struggling against her tears.

Steven hesitated once before placing an awkward arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, the scent of his rawst berry aftershave filling her nostrils.

They didn't say anything, he just held her close as she continued to sob, him rubbing her back slightly.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May, Gym Leader. Hope you enjoy :)_

Chapter 19

Waking to the sound of her Blaziken saying his name, May glanced up at him in confusion. With apprehension, she saw him hold out an empty milk bottle.

Blinking, May took a moment to realise that her pokémon was trying to tell her to go grocery shopping. Sluggishly, she tried to think of the last time she'd gone to the store.

Groaning, she muttered, 'all right, I'll get some milk.'

She rushed through her morning routine before stumbling out of her front door. For her security, she'd pocketed a few of her pokémon just in case. You could never be too certain when you'd need their help, especially since she didn't know if she wanted to be alone or have their company. Since the news Steven had told her, she felt lost.

Without many problems, she managed to buy a few groceries and was walking back home, deep in thought. Whilst she didn't know her extended family, she felt that she should grieve. However, how did one grieve strangers? She felt like a fraud, making a big deal out of something she couldn't even really care about without looking like a diva.

Seeing an image on The Coordinator's page in a nearby news agent, May felt her heart stop. Releasing her Skitty, May whispered instructions to her small pokémon before giving it a purse with just enough coins. Whilst she'd had plenty of warning, May had never believed it to be true. Had he really forgotten her? Was she disposable, an expendable commodity despite his affections?

Swallowing her pride, she tried to walk the remainder of the way home with clear nonchalance, hoping that the tabloid was as fickle as ever. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was queasy with unease, but she couldn't deny it. For the first time since she'd found out her father was extremely ill, May felt truly uneasy about something that wasn't a serious problem. It was probably a trivial trifle compared to everything else, so why couldn't she get the image out of her head?

Releasing Beautifly and Blaziken, May let out a shaky breath as she unlocked the front door to her home. The two pokémon stared at her with clear concern as she released her other partners inside the foyer. Her actions were haphazard but she couldn't focus.

Hearing their concerned cries, she offered a soft smile, 'guys, I'll let you all out in the garden for now. I'm sure you'll have fun, just try to keep the noise down.'

Offering a half-hearted smile at the resounding cheers of her pokémon, May opened the glass back door to let her pokémon out of the room.

Grimacing, she turned to her two remaining companions, both having remained inside, she could see their sceptical concern for her.

'Blaziken, when Skitty is back, please take the magazine from her and let her out with the others,' May whispered as she sheepishly walked up to her room, knowing her pokémon would try put away the groceries.

Sniffing as she recalled the familiar physique of her rival, May tried to smile, though it fell flat in lieu of recent events. Recalling the expression she'd seen on his face, a cheerful laugh, May couldn't help but feel hollow. Her friends had always told her that his roses had been for her, not her pokémon. They'd always reassured her that he held her in higher regards than just friends, but seeing his elated expression to the unseen blonde woman, May couldn't help but feel that they were all lies.

Realising that her vision had turned blurry, May blinked her sapphire orbs, feeling the tears once again fall.

Feeling Beautifly perch herself on her head, May's voice choked as she questioned, 'how could he do this to me, Beautifly? I know I haven't seen him in a long time, but he's just forgotten me. He never even tried to find me!'

Hearing her pokémon respond in a dejected manner, May tried to calm her breathing in the way Brock had taught her. There was nothing to worry about just yet, Skitty should be arriving any moment now.

Getting her Xtransceiver, May stared at Drew's number, wondering if she should dial it. If she wanted an explanation, the best person to ask would be the man himself. However, what could she say to him?

'Sorry I haven't been there with you for so long. I know we should have caught up after the Grand Festival to congratulate you on your astounding win, and I'm sorry I was too afraid to contact you. By the way, who is this woman on the front of a magazine with you?'

She was clueless, but she wasn't that clueless.

Seeing her door open from the corner of her eye, May turned to see her dual fire and fighting type pokémon enter the room, a magazine curled in his claw. His blue eyes were focused on hers, and he seemed almost hesitant to hand the paper to her.

'Blaziken, it's better I find out now,' May tried to say in a stern tone, though it fell flat, barely coming out in a choked whisper.

Uncertainly, her pokémon walked towards her, handing the paper to her. She could see in his face that the news wouldn't be good, and almost couldn't bring herself to look.

Flicking the paper open and turning to page six, May let out a strangled cry as she saw Drew, the man who was the object of her affections, her first crush, no, her first love, with his arms around some unseen blonde. Her gaze flickering to the other page, May felt something pierce her heart as she saw an image of the two laughing, eating ice cream and also one of the woman dancing with Roserade, who appeared perfectly happy with her. Considering the pokémon's usually stand-offish nature, she knew that the man's relationship with the stranger would be extremely profound.

'Oh no,' May whispered as she hurriedly read the article, which gave her absolutely no details as to who the woman was, or what she was to Drew. However, judging from the images, May knew that whoever she was, she was far more important to her rival than May herself had ever been. He seemed so much more at ease with her than he ever had been with May. All she'd ever been able to elicit from him was anger, scorn and the occasional gentle moment of respect, usually when she herself was at breaking point.

Barely hearing her pokémon as they tried to comfort her, May curled into a ball on her bed and began to cry, not noticing as Blaziken fumbled with her Xtransceiver, accidentally dialling Misty and Iris separately before finally reaching Brendan's number.

She was too distraught to even notice as Blaziken left her room, Beautifly trilling her name in an anxious manner.

'Beautifly, how come he never even thought of calling me? Did I do something wrong?' May whispered as she curled up with the Marill doll she'd received from someone when her family had still lived in Johto far too many years ago. Maybe if she'd stayed there with her mum things would have been different.

'May!' A male voice called, momentarily pulling her out of her thoughts as she noticed her Xtransceiver in her starter pokémon's claw, his expression filled with guilt at being caught red handed.

'Brendan?' May tried to squeak, though her voice broke and sounded completely strangled.

'Groudon, what's happened?' Her childhood friend's voice whispered as she saw him rush into the room, his device in one hand, the magazine in his other. He glanced at her once before crushing her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

'I—he—I, oh Latias, Brendan, he's moved on!' May whispered into her friend's chest as she continued to sob, her voice breaking as Blaziken and Beautifly watched on, unaware of May's other pokémon stood anxiously by the door, having been alarmed by the ruby eyed man's distressed appearance.

Feeling her childhood friend rock her softly, murmuring gentle reassurances near the top of her head, May continued to cry as years of being strong finally caught up to her, her body shaking with an emotion she'd never experienced before.

Waking a few days later, May went through the motions, not noticing as Brendan called some of her friends in a room nearby, Blaziken keeping an eye out to ensure she remained away from the man.

Blinking her sore, dry eyes, May placed food in the various bowls of her pokémon, not registering their distraught expressions at their Trainer's obvious anguish. She didn't even register as her childhood friend returned to the kitchen, his arms crossed as his ruby eyes considered her movements, his lips pressed in a thin line.

They both knew that this was precisely what he'd hoped to avoid whilst Norman was in hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and follows, I honestly can't say how honoured I am. Fingers crossed I *finally* have a regular schedule so I can set a set time to update my stories and write. I miss writing properly so much, but we'll see how we go. Here's a rather long chapter :)_

Chapter 20

Waking a few weeks later, May groaned as she heard the Swellow chirp eagerly outside. Hiding her face in her pillow, May tried to tune out the familiar song of her Xtransceiver ringing.

Sighing when it came to a halt, May was about to turn to face her ceiling when it started up again.

Groaning, May answered the persistent device, 'hello?'

'Hi, is May there?' An effeminate voice questioned, causing the brunette to blink as Brendan subtly flashed a thumbs up to May's starter pokémon.

'It's me, no wait, I mean I'm May,' the brunette responded, fumbling over her words as her sluggish mind tried to place the voice to a face. It could be that she hadn't slept enough, or she hadn't been eating well, but she really couldn't recall who this was.

'May? You sound so different! Is everything ok?' The voice gasped as May racked her brain to try to identify the person on the other side of the line.

'Umm, I guess I'm ok?' The brunette shrugged as she walked down the stairs to glance apprehensively at Venusaur who was already helping with the chores by cleaning her empty bowl.

After a slight pause, the other person frowned, 'you have no idea who you're talking to, do you?'

Responding in a non-committed manner, May glanced at her Munchlax, who was watching her movements intently. She noticed that his bowl was uncharacteristically full, his eyes intent on her movements.

'May, what's happened?' Another voice growled down the line, surprising her with its concern tone as Brendan busied himself in her kitchen, doing his best to appear unaffected by her listless brain processes.

Blinking, May quickly checked her caller ID. It was an unidentified caller, but their voices sounded familiar; a little too familiar for her to have forgotten. Her Slugma-ish brain, on the other hand, was drawing a blank.

'I…' May whispered as her wide sapphire gaze met Brendan's knowing ruby one. Seeing her friend nod his head once at her, May grimaced, 'to be honest, I really don't know.'

'That's it, we're coming for you. We heard you were a mess, but there's no way we're letting you just be there so hopelessly alone like that! Don't bother telling us where you live, Brendan's already told us, and I'm not going to let you be so emotionally drained that you'd just forget us!' the first voice lectured before May heard the dial tone ringing in her ear.

'Wait, what?' May whispered, her expression bewildered as Brendan anxiously rubbed the back of his head.

'What did you do?' The brunette hissed, her eyes narrowed with a fury the man was a little too familiar with.

'Look, I've done my best to cheer you up, and it hasn't worked. I can't do anything, May. You're staying here, with memories of him, not moving on. I'm at my wits end, and your pokémon are just as worried about you as I am. Can you blame me if I had Blaziken steal your Xtransceiver so I can contact some of your other friends? Some girls who might have an idea about how to help you?' Brendan rambled, his face losing its colour as he frantically tried to keep as much distance between himself and the advancing fury before him.

'You and Blaziken did what?' May hissed, her gaze flickering to her betraying starter pokémon and back to her friend in disbelief.

'May, you mightn't have noticed this, but I can't help you with this. Groudon, I'd do so much for you, May, you're not just my best friend, but you're like my little sister. You haven't been yourself, and I miss you. I want you back, May, so do Kenny and your pokémon. I just can't deal with this on top of everything else right now,' the man continued, his ruby eyes searching May's sapphire for any hint that she would back down. After all, she'd been known to be so angry that her body might as well have been encased by fire, though that was usually when people tried to steal her food.

Hearing this, May frowned as her sapphire eyes glanced around at her pokémon, who cried in agreement, almost drowning out the subtle sound of a knock on the door.

Being pushed to the door by her Venusaur, May begrudgingly opened it to reveal a group of very attractive women. Taking a moment to digest the four beautiful ladies who stood at her door, May couldn't help but feel at a loss.

'Where do you think you've been, young lady?' The familiar visage of an orange haired woman glowered, her hair styled loose around her shoulders, wearing small, blue denim shorts over a white one-piece swimsuit, a windbreaker jacket of a similar colour on her shoulders, and white boots to add to the look.

Opening and closing her mouth in response, May struggled to think of an appropriate answer. Instead, she appeared like a stunned Magikarp, unable to do anything than flounder out in an open field. How had she possibly attracted so many beautiful ladies in her life, and what had she done to attract their vehement fury?

'Look at her struggling for words. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was just a little kid,' a young woman with enlarged, violet hair scoffed, her maroon eyes complimenting her skin perfectly. She wore a skater dress with a dark outline made of frills, accentuating the light pink colour. Unsurprisingly, she was also wearing dark pink boots.

'Don't be rude, Iris, she's probably in shock. Misty, you don't need to be rude either,' a woman with dark blue hair admonished, her blue eyes sparkling as they held her companions. May noticed that her hair was held in place by a white beanie, a white scarf wrapped snugly around her neck, sitting on top of a maroon coat, white, knee-high socks barely visible over her pink boots.

'Dawn, I think we need an intervention. There's no way we can get her to come out with us in this condition,' the last woman frowned, her eyes flickering from the still stunned May to the pretty bluenette before her. The woman had short, honey coloured hair, her blue eyes filled with concern. She, like the others, wore boots, though they were brown, and knee-high socks, which were black. She wore a pink playsuit with a red, sleeveless jacket over it.

All in all, the women screamed stylish, and May couldn't bring herself to face them, especially with how worthless she was feeling.

'Come on, we are getting you dressed and out of those pyjamas!' Dawn scowled before she and Misty pushed May into her home.

Against her wishes, May was herded to her room, with Brendan anxiously calling directions as Misty glowered at him to stay in the kitchen. The Kanto woman's fury was one which Brendan had previously heard of, so he stayed quite far out of the intimidating woman's way.

Once they reached her room, May grimaced as she was placed firmly on her bed. The group of women were unperturbed by the mess in her room as they attacked her closet, taking parts of her clothing out to analyse them.

'Dawn, you take care of the hair and makeup,' Serena was ordering as Iris and Misty glanced apprehensively at May to ensure she was still where they had placed her.

'So, spill it,' Iris scowled, her maroon eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

Grimacing, May considered the women before sighing in defeat. The women might look formidable, but they were still the group of friends that had travelled with Ash during his journey. That alone made them click together in a mutual understanding of the man's presence.

Taking the article from under her bed, May handed it to the woman from the Village of Dragons in Unova.

The woman frowned upon seeing the magazine. With a serious expression she scanned the article once before scoffing and handing it to Misty, who in turn began to read.

'May, if he can't see the absolute gem that you are, then we'll have to show him. Let's get your face out there, I'm sure there's a way you can show him just how much fun you're having without him,' Iris scoffed, crossing her arms as she sat on May's bed in an elegant manner, taking out her Xtransceiver to contact someone.

'Do I have to?' May whined, knowing her hair was a mess and her eyes would be red from tears.

'Of course you do. You can't just sit there and let him slight you so,' Misty snarled as she handed the magazine to Serena and Dawn, who read the piece together.

'W-what?' May whispered, her eye twitching with anxiety.

'You heard me. If he's off with this blonde fake bombshell, we'll show him a real one, and a formidable brunette one, at that,' Misty growled before turning her eyes on the other women for support.

'Yeah, you bet!' Dawn agreed, fist pumping the air with an eager enthusiasm that May simply couldn't share.

'Come on, this is exactly what you need. We've all heard about your dad and mum, and Max isn't here either. Brendan's home is in Littleroot Town so he can't be here for you all the time. You were lucky he was coming to visit you when he did. When was the last time you actually relaxed?' Serena smiled at the woman, who found it increasingly difficult to meet their eyes. After all, their arguments were all extremely valid, and she couldn't help but feel silly for avoiding her friends so. She knew that Zinnia and her Johto friends would all scold her too.

'Don't you think it's time you took the Rhyhorn by the horn?' Serena winked as Misty let out an exclamation of triumph.

Feeling something hit her face, May blinked, seeing clothing her mother had sent her fall into her lap. A white blouse, with a pink gilet, as well as matching pink and white shorts.

Dawn placed some pink boots to match the look at her feet, a white bow on the front of the boot and a pink bow on the side. It was the outfit her mother had purchased for her next journey, which had been planned for in Sinnoh.

Blinking, she looked up to see her friends smiling at her.

'Go freshen up. Take a shower and take as long as you need. Let us know when you're done and we'll help you with your hair and makeup,' Iris beamed at May, her lips pulled back into a small smile.

Mechanically, May went to the bathroom, going through the motions until she found herself once again seated in her room, with Dawn brushing her hair and Misty and Serena applying makeup to her face.

'Good, now you're ready, let's get going,' Dawn grinned before heading out of the room, leaving Iris, Serena and Misty to shepherd her out.

Taking a deep breath, May followed the Sinnoh native down the stairs before seeing Brendan in the kitchen. Scratching her arm nervously, May heard her friends clear their throats, causing the man to turn around and drop the berries he'd been holding.

Hearing her friends giggle in response, May felt her face flush. They'd had this argument with her about her friendship with Brendan quite often, and she didn't appreciate their giggles now of all times. She subtly heard Dawn whisper about Brendan being a possible boyfriend, and almost screamed at the woman, her sapphire eyes glued on her friend, whose ruby eyes were still wide.

'Umm, Brendan, you're staring,' May whispered, suddenly very conscious of her friends who were watching them.

'Uhh, yeah. You look good, May,' Brendan said, his voice sounding unusually strangled as he hurried to collect the dropped berries from the ground.

'Were you making pokéblock?' May frowned, moving forward to help her friend.

'Yeah, I noticed you were almost out,' the man chuckled as he placed them in the sink.

'Have I run out?' May whispered as she hurriedly moved to check her fridge.

'May, you haven't had any in days, I've been making it,' the black haired man frowned, causing the woman to freeze in her actions, her gaze flickering to her pokémon, noticing their anxious expressions as they watched her movements.

'Oh, I see,' May whispered as she turned her attention to her pink boots, feeling incredibly foolish. Just how much had she let slip in her misery? Her pokémon must have noticed her misery, and she felt terrible just thinking about how worried they'd be of her of all people. She was their carer, their friend and she'd let them down.

'They don't seem to like my pokéblock, though,' Brendan chuckled, his expression sheepish as May returned her attention to her childhood friend.

Focusing her gaze on his selection, May smiled, 'that's because you're not factoring in their types when you make it.'

'Lansat is preferred by Beautifly, starf is Glaceon's preferred berry, enigma is preferred by Blaziken, whilst Skitty prefers custap,' May muttered before scribbling instructions on a note and passing it to Brendan.

Her friends watched on in shock as she quickly grabbed a blender and began to take berries out of her fridge.

'We'll help,' Serena grinned before Dawn pushed Brendan out of the kitchen.

'Ok, Serena, could you please crush some lansap berries?' May smiled as she began to take out equipment.

'What do you want me to do?' Dawn frowned as she, too, glanced around the kitchen.

'If you wouldn't mind cutting the enigma berries, I'd appreciate it,' May offered the bluenette a small smile.

'Consider me on it,' Dawn winked before taking the tools from her friend.

After a short time, May had handed the mixtures to Brendan, who nervously began to follow the steps to bake the pokéblock.

'Thanks so much, Brendan, for all of your help,' May grinned at her friend, feeling her face flush as the group of women nearby sent each other smug glances. She frantically hoped that her childhood friend did not notice their expressions, otherwise she'd be in a world of trouble.

'Don't worry about it. Now, get out of here before I get Blaziken to throw you out,' Brendan chuckled, causing his childhood friend to grin back sheepishly.

'Is that your Blaziken or mine?' May winked back, rushing away before the man could retort. She knew him well enough that if she continued to question him about the topic that he'd send both her starter pokémon and his own on her back, and her Blaziken might just listen to him.

'Come on, ladies, let's get out of here,' May called before rushing out of her front door, calling out, 'Brendan, my house had better be standing when I'm home, or else I'm doing the same to yours!'

'Come off it, don't you remember forcing Max and me to cook with you? I can out pokéblock you any day because mine won't be burnt to a crisp!' The man retorted, causing the brunette to giggle in response.

'I think my pokémon beg to differ!' May teased back as she felt her mood lift drastically with her presence in fresh air.

'So, where are we going, ladies?' May grinned as she felt Serena and Dawn take a hold of either of her arms.

'Well, I was thinking of trying the ice cream parlour near the outskirts of Petalburg,' Misty's voice called as Iris sent a message to someone on her own Xtransceiver.

'Then let's go!' May grinned before extrapolating herself from the other women to rush ahead. She hadn't been to the ice cream parlour since her father had been ill, and she sorely wanted to have another pecha berry ice cream. She'd rushed ahead of the others by quite a while, though neither party minded. Whilst she was enjoying the sunlight, her friends were hurriedly discussing something May couldn't hear.

Her mind was so focused with the impeding deliciousness that she failed to see a stranger walk in front of her, a beige cloak and matching fedora hiding their features from her.

Letting out a pained grunt as she collided painfully with an auburn haired stranger, May landed painfully on her behind. Fumbling onto her feet, she hurriedly gasped, 'oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!'

She didn't see a man with curly brown hair hiding behind a tree, his pink and maroon jumper drawing attention to the professional camera in his hands, focused on May's encounter with the stranger.

The auburn haired man glowered at her once, his rather attractive expression unfriendly as he held May's gaze before snorting, 'well, I suppose that can't be helped when you're as attractive as me. Ladies make it a habit to almost fall over themselves to touch me.'

Hearing this, May's eyes widened as she felt her face flush, 'then I suggest you find one of those women and get out of my sight! Honestly, I haven't had to meet anyone as audacious as you in years!'

Stomping her foot in anger, May crossed the road, not turning to see the man's expression become filled with guilt as he reached a hand out to her, almost as though he wanted to call her back. If she'd turned, she might have seen his unspoken apology, or the brown haired woman with dark green eyes hidden inside a clothing store, her eyes trained upon them both, a camera which was attached to a headset intent on the young Gym Leader's every movements.

'May, wait up!' Dawn's voice called as the brunette heard steps come closer to her.

Pausing so her friends could reach her, May offered them a small smile, feeling her heart skip with anticipation. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd seen any of these women, and it made her feel much better than she had that morning, making her forget the bad dreams she'd had the previous night.

'We're almost there!' May responded with a cheerful smile, her anticipation of the treat increasing her eager mood drastically.

'Well, at least we know her appetite is still as active as Ash's,' Iris chuckled, placing a hand on her hips as May shared an eager grin with Misty, who looked as happy as she did.

'By Raikou, Entei and Suicune, I haven't spoken to Ash in ages,' May grinned as she led her friends to a quaint ice cream parlour with a red and white banner outside.

Climbing into the wooden seats outside, May didn't notice a man with dirty blond hair focus his digital camera on them, his grey eyes serious as he took a series of images of her and her friends.

'My shout!' Iris called, her expression pulled into a giant grin.

'While I admire your enthusiasm, you'll need to know our orders for that,' Dawn giggled at the violet haired Unovan, who didn't seem in the least bit perturbed by the statement.

'Please, I could totally guess your favourite flavours!' Iris scoffed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, much to her friend's amusements.

'Next she'll be saying she's an ice cream connoisseur,' Misty teased, causing Iris to glower and poke her tongue out at her.

'Be careful, or she'll say you're acting like a little kid!' May grinned back at Iris just before Serena called, 'I'd say Iris is acting quite the kid herself.'

'Just be happy she hasn't started jumping from tree to tree yet,' Misty teased, poking Iris' cheek as the younger woman pouted.

'Go on, guess my flavour of choice,' May sighed, deciding to pity her friend. After all, they'd teased her enough and she deserved a break.

Hearing this, Iris' eyes lit up as she gasped, 'really, you'll let me pick for you?'

'Of course. Besides, I'm a fan of every flavour this place has to offer, anyway,' May grinned, not noticing the woman from before as she took a seat near them, taking a hairbrush, pokémon food and a diary from her bag before she found the newspaper she was after.

'All right, I'll go get it for you!' Iris squealed, jumping up and down with joy.

'Well, with that enthusiasm you can guess mine too,' Dawn shrugged, sending the inconspicuous woman nearby a subtle wink.

'If Dawn and May are game, then I guess I will be too,' Serena grinned at the maroon eyed woman, who couldn't contain her joy as she started dancing on the spot.

'With that much faith from the others, I guess you'd better get mine, too. Besides, the sun feels nice,' Misty sighed, appearing reluctant, though May suspected she was relieved to have someone to blame if she didn't like the flavour offered to her.

When Iris had rushed into the parlour before anyone could consider her options, May saw her friends stare at her in a knowing manner.

Grimacing, she frowned, 'What? Is there something on my face?'

'Don't worry, you look fine. No, wait, you look more than fine. Honestly,' Misty tried to assure her friend, though it didn't work too well.

'Then what is it? Why's Dawn grinning like an Aipom?' May frowned as Dawn blushed at the statement.

With a sigh, Serena spoke up, 'what's going on with you and that guy that was in your home? Who is he and why haven't you told me us about him?'

Fighting the flush that filled her cheeks, May squeaked, 'B-Brendan? He's my friend from when I was a child. Honestly, there's nothing going on between us. He's like a brother to me as Dawn would know!'

'Isn't there?' Dawn questioned, her tone only slightly disappointed as she arched a cool, blue eyebrow at May. Clearly May was being thrown under the stampeding herd of Tauros for not contacting the Sinnoh native sooner in her plight, but May honestly hadn't considered contacting anyone. She'd wanted to be left alone to worry about it herself, even if it got her nowhere.

'We're friends, he's like a brother to me!' May growled, sending the bluenette an angry glare.

'Oh, well that's a shame. That would have been great story for on BuzzNav,' Serena sighed, looking thoroughly disappointed.

'What's going on?' May scowled as she sent the two younger women an angry glare. Her friends weren't the type to make such statements without a reason, and now she was fearing the worst.

'Relax, they're just stating that it would have added some juice to your BuzzNav debut. After all, it has to happen soon, right? Brendan told us that the Hoenn Champion is paying you quite a bit of attention after you became Leader,' Misty grinned at the brunette, subtly kicking both Serena and Dawn in the shins under the white, metallic table at which they sat.

Thankfully, the brunette didn't notice the winces on their expressions as she digested Misty's response.

'He told you that? I thought that was normal for a new Gym Leader, though I don't think I'm very new anymore.' May squeaked, once again fighting a flush as she poked her fingers together subtly.

'Not really. I mean, I only had Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency come to process a routine check to make sure the Gym was up to scratch just before I arrived, though that had absolutely nothing to do with me. Other than that, Lance and I barely talk,' Misty shrugged as Iris returned to their table, pocketing a bill and sending a small wave to a woman hidden behind the newspaper, the same woman to witness May's encounter with Gary.

'So you don't have his number?' May frowned, poking her fingers together sheepishly, causing Serena to gasp at the news.

'What? Was it something I said?' May squeaked as Iris squealed, 'who gave May their number? Please tell me it's someone awesome! Come on May, do not let me down! I'm banking for an awesome person just because of Serena's reaction!'

'She only has the Hoenn Champion's number saved on her Xtransceiver. I don't see what the big deal is,' Misty sighed in a nonchalant manner, something which was extremely unlike her.

There was a moment of silence in which May glanced furtively around the table, noticing all of her friends were digesting the news, though she honestly didn't think it was such a scandal. What could there possibly be to discuss about this?

It started with Dawn, who let out a slight squeak, her expression unusually pale. Then there was Serena, whose eye twitched, Iris, who scratched her head in confusion before finally Misty broke it.

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAY?! YOU HAVE STEVEN STONE'S NUMBER AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S OF SIGNIFICANCE? WHEN AND WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY? HOW? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE IN HOENN, NO, KANTO, NO, JOHTO, OH JUST EVERYWHERE WOULD KILL TO HAVE HIS NUMBER?' Misty roared, her face flushed in an anger that May had usually managed to avoid.

May opened her mouth to respond, only to hear another friend yell, 'She's right. MAY! YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US! STEVEN STONE IS HOT AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WE, YOUR BEST FRIENDS, WOULD WANT IN ON THIS INFORMATION?! THE MAN IS IN THE TOP TEN LIST OF BUZZNAV'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR! IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM, THAT'S FINE! LET ONE OF US AT LEAST HAVE A SHOT!'

'I—' May began once Dawn had finished, only to be cut off again.

'I'D LOVE TO HAVE DIANTHA'S NUMBER AND SHE'S NOT EVEN MALE! I AGREE WITH MISTY AND DAWN, TELL US!' Serena cried as well, closing her eyes and clenching her fist.

Opening her mouth, May was about to retort when she paused and glanced at Iris.

'What? I have Alder's number. Admittedly, he's not nearly as attractive or as young as Steven, but he's still a Champion who gave me his number,' Iris shrugged, causing the furious trio to fall from their chairs in disbelief.

'See? Iris understands me. Did he give it to you to keep in touch in case you needed help with anything for the Opelucid Academy?' May smiled at her Unovan friend who saw a waiter bring an ice cream to the woman behind them.

'What? No, you've got it wrong, May. He gave it to us ages ago to give to any attractive women. When he heard I was meeting Dawn, he also told me to ask Dawn to give it to Cynthia, since they're friends,' Iris laughed, shaking a hand in a dismissive manner.

'What? You have got to be kidding me, is Alder still after Cynthia?' Dawn laughed as she elegantly took her seat again, adjusting her hair slightly in a mirror she pulled out of an unseen pocket in her coat.

'You know Cynthia?' Serena gasped, clutching her hands together as she, too, sat down again.

With a laugh, Misty once again took her seat, shaking her head at Serena's admiration of the Champions.

'What's so funny?' Serena pouted, sending Misty a steely eyed glare.

'Cynthia, I've met her too. She's quite easy going as long as she doesn't need to make any decisions. Besides, Champions are easy enough to get a hold of if you know how. I'd still love to have Steven's number, though,' Misty chuckled as she ran a hand through her orange hair, creating some movement as she tried not to look too smug.

'Oh yeah? How would you know?' Serena retorted, causing May to frown at Dawn and Iris. They all knew about Serena and Misty's competition, which was initially catalysed by their shared affections for none other than Ash Ketchum. Whilst he was the one who had initially united them all, he'd also been the one to cause the biggest rift between the two women.

'Because I know someone who happens to be Lance's prodigy. She's to Kanto and Johto what Iris is to Unova, and possibly what May is now to Hoenn. Face it, if I wanted to arrange a meeting with Lance, I could through quite a few different channels, and only one of them is Ash,' Misty bragged, crossing her arms as her expression was filled with an unusually smug smirk.

'Hold it! We are here for May and do not need yet another discussion on Ash,' Dawn scowled as she glared between the two women, who sighed in response.

'So that means the only person here with no definite links to the Champion of their region is you,' Iris frowned to the Kalossian before clasping her hands before her lips, her eyes flickering with regret as Misty chuckled.

'Don't worry, Serena, what matters is what's in your heart. So Diantha hasn't noticed you enough to give you her number, that's no big deal. Make a name for yourself so she comes to you. What Misty says is right, she has access to Lance, but Champions are there to help the people as much as the Jennys and Joys are. Chin up, stay strong, and Xerneas will find a way to bring her into your life somehow,' May smiled, placing a hand on Misty's in silent apology for her words in aid of her friend's biggest rival.

'You sure seem to know what a Champion's job is. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?' Misty retorted, her pride wounded by May's betrayal. After all, the two had known each other the longest out of any of them.

Hearing this, May once again felt an unseemly blush fill her cheek as she focused her gaze on the table, not noticing a waiter as he brought out their glass bowls of ice cream.

She didn't lift her sapphire eyes as Misty offered her the ice cream Iris had chosen for her. Instead, May's mind were filled with Steven's light blue eyes and hair, as well as Wallace's indifferent turquoise eyes, his lips pulled into a frown.

'May, is everything ok?' Serena's voice called through her thoughts bringing her back into reality.

Shaking her head, May blinked, 'sorry, I was just thinking about things.'

'How's your dad?' Iris frowned, her expression troubled, assuming that May's thoughts had been preoccupied by the man.

Hearing the question she'd been fearing, May's breath hitched in her throat as her hands began to shake.

'I-I'm sorry. He's not well, the chemo and drugs aren't working. My brother's got a lot of work at the moment and I'm not sure if I should have him come home. He's worked so hard in the Ranger School that I'm not sure I could bear having him abandon it all like I did contests. Mum's not coping with the cancer and I just don't know what to do. Life wasn't meant to be this hard. I was meant to be a Top Coordinator, travel and try different foods and just be happy! I just feel like everything's falling apart no matter what I do!' May whispered as her eyes began to flood with even more tears.

'Oh honey,' Dawn gasped, as Misty lunged forward, pulling May into a tight hug as the Gym Leader once again let the tears out.

'No wonder Brendan contacted us,' Serena whispered as Iris scowled.

'Don't you dare do this, May!' Iris yelled as the older woman struggled with her tears.

'Iris!' Serena hissed, as May raised her head to meet the maroon eyed dragon lover, her tears halted by the sudden exclamation.

'W-what?' May choked, her voice gone again.

'Don't you dare do this! Your father is in that hospital struggling to stay alive for you and your family! Don't you dare just give up hope now when he needs it most! Turn to Arceus if you need to, or pray to Xerneas that Yveltal doesn't take your father now when you need him most. I know what it feels like to have Darkrai controlling your life with his dark phase in the new moon, but I'm telling you that Cresselia will be with you soon, renewing your hope and gracing you with good luck!' Iris lectured, standing up for added effect as she stared at her sobbing friend.

'Iris is right. Now is the time you need to ask for help. I'll see if I can find Uxie so your doctor may have the knowledge to heal your father. Even if I can't, I'll try to contact Mesprit to ease your emotional pain and Azelf to strengthen not just your resolve, but also that of your family. If I need to I'll also ask Dialga for time for your father, May,' Dawn growled, her expression filled with a determination as the group of friends considered her brown haired friend.

'I'd love to say a list of pokémon like Iris and Dawn, but all I can say is that I can hope Ho-Oh will grant you and your family happiness. Either way, I honestly hope that everything goes well for you all. Losing a parent isn't something anyone wants to experience, ever,' Misty murmured as she rubbed her friend's back gently.

'Losing anyone is a terrible feeling,' Serena agreed, surprising the others by the ease with which she agreed with Misty, who also looked slightly surprised by this.

'It's ok, I'm sure things will improve, May,' Misty reassured her younger friend, whose makeup had smeared with her tears.

'I hope so,' May responded before rubbing her eyes on the back of her hand, only to see the black smudge of mascara.

'Oh no, I've ruined all of your hard work!' May groaned, much to her friend's apprehension.

'Don't worry, I'll fix that for you,' Dawn grinned before rushing over to her friend and reapplying her face, barely giving the woman the time to protest.

'There, you look beautiful. If Drew won't have you, he doesn't deserve you. Especially when you look this good,' Dawn winked, noticing the brunette's wince at the man's name.

'Don't worry about what Dawn said, she didn't mean to bring up bad memories,' Serena offered May a small smile, though the sapphire eyed woman didn't respond to her, her expression troubled.

'Please, we all know that that Oddish brain has no idea what he's lost,' Misty scoffed before turning her attention to the melting bowls of ice cream before her.

'Now May, we're going to eat this deliciousness and you're going to enjoy it, got it?' Misty scowled at the younger woman, who let out a weak laugh at her cerulean gaze on the food before them.

'Yes, if the food of the legendaries can't help you feel better then nothing will!' Dawn cheered before taking her spoon and digging in, her faux cheer unnoticed by May.

Nibbling slowly on her pecha berry flavour, May cleared her throat, glancing at Iris, whose expression was troubled as she, too, ate her ice cream.

'Congratulations, Iris, you guessed my favourite flavour,' May offered her friend, who grinned at the news.

'Of course, if it's one thing I know, it's my berries! Besides, pecha is sweet and helps detox the poisons from your body,' Iris boasted, puffing her chest out with pride.

'Yes, if Cilan was here he'd say you're a connoisseur, right?' Serena teased, sending May a subtle wink as her PokéNav Plus began to vibrate in her pocket.

Glancing at it, May saw that another Coordinator's tabloid, one that she had subscribed to in order to keep up with Coordinating trends as well as for news on her friends, had just released a story on Drew and the mystery woman.

Switching the application off, May offered her friends a sad smile before scooping another mouth of ice cream into her mouth.

'I know, how many of you have spoken to Ash lately?' Iris questioned as the group fell silent, appearing to have run out of things to say.

'Well, I haven't spoken to him since my dad became sick,' May frowned as she glanced around her friends.

'I haven't really spoken to him since he went to Kalos,' Misty grimaced, glancing at her hands so she didn't see the devious smirk which filled Serena's expression.

'Even I haven't spoken to him since I started my journey through Kanto,' Dawn muttered, her countenance deep in thought.

'Am I the only one he still talks to regularly?' Serena questioned, though her tone sounded quite proud.

'By the sound of it, yes,' Dawn thought as May's sapphire eyes flickered to Misty's distraught ones.

'Then let's call him,' the Hoenn woman suggested, her expression determined. While she did like Serena, she couldn't help but empathise with Misty's sudden quiet demeanour. If she could at least help her friend reunite with her fellow Kanto native, then May would consider their unplanned meeting an accomplishment.

'All right, let's do this,' Dawn grinned, pulling out her Xtransceiver and dialling a number.

'Hello?' The familiar voice of Ash Ketchum, aspiring Pokémon Master, sounded out on the phone.

'Ash Ketchum, what in Arceus' name do you think you're doing?' Dawn glowered, her voice sounding angrier than May had heard in quite a while.

'W-what? Who is this?' Ash questioned, his voice sounding unusually uneasy at the suddenly angry tone on the other end of his device.

'What do you mean 'who is this?' How many people would call you at—where are you anyway?' Misty glowered, her face pulled in a furious snarl May knew all too well.

'Please, he's such a kid, trust him not to know who's calling him,' Iris scoffed, waving her hand in an admonishing manner.

'W-What? Dawn? Iris? Mist?' Ash yelped as a loud crash sounded in the background, followed by a 'pika pi!'

'Hi Pikachu! It's been so long, I've missed you!' Misty's voice grinned into the phone, her cerulean eyes sparkling with a light May hadn't seen in quite some time.

'Cha!' Pikachu responded as Ash's voice groaned in the background.

'Did Pikachu just use an attack on you, Ash?' May giggled, deciding to weigh in on the conversation.

'Well yeah, I fell off my chair and right onto him. Sorry about that, buddy,' Ash's voice spoke as the girls began to giggle.

'So wait, what're you all doing together? Why wasn't I invited? And what's with the blocked ID that you're using to contact me?' Ash's voice scowled as the women suddenly became increasingly interested in their ice cream.

'The ID is blocked? Oh man, I thought I fixed that glitch in my application! Uhhh, I'll have to ask Kenny for help after all!' Dawn's voice whined as she began to fumble with the device.

'We decided to go out for a girl's night, or day, rather. Do you have a problem with that?' Serena questioned, her tone laced with innocence as she watched the bluenette woman struggle with her Xtransceiver.

'Please, I'm sure Ashley would like to join us. After all, she dresses up quite well,' Iris giggled, her expression one of goading as she winked at May.

'Ashley? Oh Mew, Ash did you dress up again?' Misty's voice giggled as Serena frowned, apparently not appreciating being out of the loop in this situation.

'W-what?! Iris! That's 'cos you made me! The next time I see you, you will regret it! I can't believe you told everyone!' Ash's voice growled as his starter pokémon could be heard laughing in the background.

'Wait, he's dressed up for you too?' Iris beamed at the Kanto native, who grinned in response.

'You bet, to get into a gym. It was hilarious,' Misty giggled as the two ignored Ash's empty threats.

'Hey Ash, when will we be seeing you again? Or should I call you Ashley?' Dawn winked at May once she placed the device back on the table.

'Hey!' Ash's voice roared as Pikachu could be heard laughing in the background, apparently enjoying the teasing his trainer was receiving.

'Ladies, please, ganging up on someone is bullying!' May sighed, pulling their attention to herself.

'Thank you, May, I knew I could count on you to be a true friend!' Ash grinned as May smiled.

'Thanks Ashley. When did you say you'd be visiting us again?' May giggled as she just picture Ash falling to the ground in defeat.

'What? May, I can't believe you! Pikachu, at least I can always count on you when the women start going crazy!' Ash's voice scowled into the device.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. Pikachu, we have ketchup,' Misty teased, flashing a challenging look to the Kalossian woman before her.

Hearing Pikachu cry out in eager delight, May couldn't help but giggle as her own Xtransceiver began to ring.

Glancing down at the phone, May saw a number she was becoming increasingly familiar with.

'Excuse me, I have to take this,' May grimaced as she pulled her chair from the table.

Hearing the choruses of catcalls which followed her, May poked her tongue out at her friends and paced away, barely hearing Ash voice his confusion at May's sudden disappearance.

 _Please do let me know what you think, I did have fun writing this chapter and teasing Ash._


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May, Gym Leader. Hope you like it :)_

Chapter 21

Standing near a woman with ash brown, wavy hair, whose gaze was intent on the newspaper, May sent her an apologetic glance before she answered the call, 'hello, May speaking.'

'May, it's good to hear you. I was almost worried with how long it was taking you to answer. How are you?' Steven's smooth voice beamed into the device, making her flush as she recalled her friend's eager teasing about the man.

She strongly reminded herself that Steven was only looking out for the interests of the Petalburg Gym as a member of The Hoenn League. He was far too accomplished to even look at her in that manner, and besides, she'd only just had her heart crushed by another, even if said culprit was oblivious to it.

Glancing at her friends, May saw they were all staring intently at her, any discussion with Ash apparently long forgotten. She could only imagine how much that would infuriate the man, though suppressed the urge to giggle at Ash's undoubtedly furious expression on the other side of their conversation.

Considering what her friends were doing in Petalburg, and why they were watching her quite so intently, May couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. Realising that Steven was listening, May said, 'ugh, sorry Steven, I'm good, dandy.'

'Well that doesn't sound like you're being honest with me,' the man prompted, his tone laced with the subtlest hints of concern.

With a grimace, she responded, 'you're right. I'd love to say that things are ok, but they're not.'

'What's wrong? Is it the Gym? I can ask Wallace to step in if you need guidance,' Steven frowned, his voice sounding more concerned than she'd have expected from the man who was effectively her boss.

'No, no, no, it's not that. Honestly, that's the part of my life that's going fine. More than fine, even. I've had a few great pointers from Brendan, Roxanne and Brawly. No, it's not the Gym. My father's still not well, and then I've had a bit of a personal set back. It's nothing that I can't handle, I'm just a little on struggle-street at the moment,' May grimaced as she began tracing patterns into the pavement with her right foot as she spoke.

'Are you sure? Wallace can be there in a few days if you're really struggling. I'm sure he wouldn't mind cancelling his appointments for you,' Steven continued, sounding uncertain about May's obvious dejection.

'Honestly, Steven, it's nothing I can't handle. Brendan called some of my friends over and they're doing what they can for me. This whole saga has had me so drained that I haven't really been myself, but all of my friends are really pulling through for me. They're doing things I never would've thought they would, and it's making me feel so very grateful,' May smiled into the device as her gaze once again flickered to her friends, who were appearing to be deep in discussion with Ash.

Just watching her friends from various regions interacting together made her feel all the more grateful for having such great friends. She didn't even know what she would have done on her journey if she'd never encountered Ash. She was immensely lucky that her bicycle had been barbecued back then.

'I suppose these same friends are with you now,' the man questioned, his tone suddenly guarded.

'Yeah, they're calling another friend on their Xtransceiver, one I haven't seen a very long time,' May smiled, biting her bottom lip slightly as she saw Serena and Misty once again glaring at each other. No doubt they were once again on the verge of arguing over Ash Ketchum.

'So I suppose I should contact Juan then to deal with a disturbance this time,' he continued, sounding unusually disappointed.

'What? No, no, it's my duty. I'm sure my friends would understand. After all, there's a Kanto Gym Leader and an aspiring Unovan Gym Leader in there and I'm sure they'll be aware of a Gym Leader's duties as well as I. Besides, when you travel with Ash Ketchum, helping others becomes second nature to you,' May reassured the man, her eyes flickering to her friends. Catching Iris' maroon gaze in her own, May knew that the Unovan woman was aware of her impeding departure. The woman may act brash and hard, but she was incredibly perceptive and caring, even if she did have a tendency of teasing others a bit too much.

'Excellent, I really appreciate everything you do to help me, May. I'll have somebody pick you up soon,' the Champion grimaced, his voice laced with regret.

'You don't need to come to collect me, just give me the location and I'll ask Brendan to lend me one of his flying types,' May muttered, glancing back at her friends in uncertainty. She could already imagine how eager they would be at seeing none other than Steven Stone, Champion Extraordinaire of Hoenn, in the flesh. They'd probably give his large fan base a run for their money with their eager giggles and squeals.

'May, I insist in this as you are doing me a favour. Besides, I'm already on my way,' Steven said, his tone unusually sharp.

'Ok, well then you should know I'm not at the Gym at the moment. I'm at an ice cream parlour just on the outskirts of Petalburg. It's near the route to Littleroot,' May grimaced in response, trying to suppress her nerves about her friends' reactions to the Hoenn Champion's sudden appearance.

'I'll see you soon,' Steven smiled before she heard the dial tone beeping into her ear.

With a soft sigh, she rejoined her friends, glancing apprehensively at their eager expressions.

'What?' Dawn frowned at May who grimaced at the Xtransceiver through which Ash was listening.

'Is May back?' Ash's voice sounded from the device, causing the brunette to smile.

'Yes, Ash, I'm here. Did you miss me?' May teased winking at Misty who rolled her eyes. They both knew just how much Misty missed the black haired man, though she would never admit it verbally.

'Yes, I did,' Ash responded plainly as Pikachu cried in agreement.

Smiling softly, May whispered, 'I missed you too.'

'Ash, we've got to go,' Iris frowned as Dawn watched May's troubled expression increase.

'Wait, what? Why are you leaving now that May's back? I want to talk to her, she's my friend too!' Ash glowered, his tone more bitter than May could ever recall hearing before. He clearly had missed her, and it made her feel all the more guilty for pushing him away.

'Because Ash, we have girl talk to do. And no, even Ashley won't be able to understand it because you're simply too thick. Now, Pikachu, remember that the ketchup bottle is always open for you in the Cerulean Gym,' Misty responded sweetly before pressing the end call button and frowning at May in an expectant manner.

'Spill it,' Iris drawled as she feigned an interest in her ice cream, her maroon eyes revealing her interest by flickering back up to the sapphire eyed woman before her.

'That was Steven,' May began, only to be met by a chorus of squeals.

'So, what did he want?' Serena teased, nudging May slightly so she blushed.

'Well, you see,' May muttered, poking her fingers together with clear anxiety.

'What is it?' Dawn questioned, arching a cool eyebrow at the brunette before her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, May glanced at her companions, just knowing how exaggerated their responses would be.

'He'll be coming here to pick me up. There's been a disturbance somewhere in Hoenn and he wants me to help out,' May muttered, glancing at Misty for support. However, the orange haired woman was too busy blinking, a smile devious enough to rival a Banette's filling her expression as her cerulean eyes met Dawn's blue.

As one, the duo began to squeal, quickly followed by Iris and Serena.

Letting out a heavy sigh, May muttered, 'Why did I even bother?'

She began to eat at her melting ice cream, not even glancing at her friends as others began to stare. She knew that, when the time was right, they would return to Hoenn and begin discussions again like civilised beings.

'Oh come on, May! He's personally coming here during your plight of need!' Misty sighed, her eyes sparkling at the romantic notion behind it all.

'Wow, he really is your knight in shining armour!' Dawn agreed, as Serena nodded and Iris grinned, 'R-o-m-a-n-c-e is in the air tonight!'

'Guys, it's not night, he's here on business, and it's not like that,' May growled, trying to keep an objective head as an all too familiar sleek silver car pulled up beside them. Why was the man so infuriatingly punctual in everything he did? Couldn't he at least give her some time to calm the storm which was set to burst at any moment?

A door opened as her friends were still cheering, to reveal the man in a black suit, his light blue hair styled to near perfection as he walked towards the group of young women, his gaze intent on a very flushed May.

First Brendan, now Steven. This was not going to plan at all, and she didn't even have one! She could see her friends all stare at him in wide eyed rapture, apparently too star struck to speak.

'Hi Steven,' May called as she stood up, hoping to remind her friends that they were in public. In response, Dawn clung onto Iris, who winced as someone, probably Misty, tried to kick them to return them to reality.

'May, were these the friends you were talking about?' Steven questioned as he offered the others a small smile that May could only describe as charming.

'Well, yes. There's Serena, the one with the honey coloured hair, Dawn is next to her, that's Iris and this is Misty,' May responded anxiously as she pointed to each of her friends.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Steven said, bowing slightly as Dawn squealed as quietly as she could. Yes, she was definitely becoming a fan of the Hoenn Champion. His impeccable manners would definitely result in the woman appreciating every minute detail about the man. May knew she'd never hear the end of it now.

'So, I hear you've been helping May settle into the challenging role of Gym Leader,' Misty questioned, her expression sceptical.

Oh no, May thought as she saw the woman's irritated scowl. She knew Misty's motives all too well, and there was definitely a flash of resentment in her eyes as she considered the man's confident stance. In the absence of her family, May knew that Misty, as the eldest of their group, would try to fulfil the role her own sisters in Cerulean City would for her.

'Yes, I remember how hard it was to suddenly receive the title of Champion after battling Wallace. I thought that with everything going on in May's life that I would offer her the little assistance I could. The role is challenging enough without adding everything else life has thrown at her into the mix,' Steven responded calmly, placing a reassuring hand on May's shoulder, who just blinked up at him.

Registering his touch, the woman couldn't help but flail internally. Did the man not see the avid expressions on her friends' faces? Was he clueless to their suddenly brighter smiles at his slight touch? Oh Celebi, she was going to regret this, wasn't she?

'I never had anyone help me back in Kanto, and I was only twelve,' Misty glared at the man, whose gaze flashed briefly with something May didn't recognise.

'Then I shall have to have words with Lance. Considering everything that May is going through, I thought it would be in everyone's interest to help her as much as possible. I'm sorry Lance did not personally extend this same care to you,' Steven frowned back at the orange haired woman, who blinked at the conviction in his voice.

'The only thing is that May wants to be a Top Coordinator. Aren't your interests a little wasted?' Iris frowned, causing May to glance down at her pink boots in shame. Whilst she personally agreed with the Unovan woman, she couldn't help but also wonder if her dream was still relevant.

'Nonsense, I'm just trying to aid May in the best way I know how. Besides, what she does with her dreams is up to her, and I will endeavour to support her in any way possible,' Steven responded as May began to blush, knowing exactly how her friends would perceive this line. Furthermore, she couldn't help but note that this sounded very much like a parent grilling a potential date, and that made her feel all the more embarrassed to be the subject of this very awkward conversation.

'Oh, so that means you'll let her travel to attend Contests?' Dawn grinned eagerly, slamming her hands on the table as her blue hair danced around her shoulders with her movements.

'She is her own person, for me to try to control her simply because she is a Gym Leader is ridiculous. Latios would strike me down if I tried anything so absurd,' Steven responded, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Latios?' May whispered as her mind flew back to her journey through Johto, which had been cut short by her father's illness. She could still smell the familiar air of the acorn trees in Ilex Forest, as well as see the Slowpoke at the Slowpoke Well in Azalea Town.

'Yes,' Steven offered her a smile as Serena frowned at their dialogue, appearing disturbed by something.

'So, you're the Champion of Hoenn?' Serena frowned, glancing him up and down.

'That is the title which I have spent quite a few years fighting to attain and keep,' Steven nodded once as he withdrew his hand from May's shoulder, who was more aware of Iris' scrutiny than anything else.

'And you need May to help you go about your duties?' Iris frowned thoughtfully as she scooped the dredges of her ice cream into the spoon and into her mouth.

'Yes, as Champion I can enlist the assistance of Gym Leaders. In this instance, I feel that May can grow in helping me,' the man smiled at the dragon tamer before him.

'Really? Cynthia never seemed to need anyone else's help,' Dawn frowned as she glanced at Iris, the other woman to have met the Sinnoh Champion.

'Yeah, she only needed our help once when she had to be in two places at once,' Iris frowned, her maroon gaze flicking up to the man before them, her expression laced with triumph.

'Cynthia is indecisive to the point of ridicule. She hasn't enlisted any one person's help because she cannot decide who that one person should be. I assure you that Lance also relies on another as surely as Alder relies on someone too, someone who I believe is here right now. As for Diantha, does she not have an assistant? She relies on others the most out of any of us,' Steven responded, for the first time appearing to lose his suave persona, surprising May.

'Wow, you really don't like Cynthia, do you?' Dawn murmured, causing the man to fight down a blush.

'Guys, that's enough. Steven came here to ask for my assistance, he doesn't need to be grilled on a woman who's not even in this region,' May scowled at her friends, who grimaced sheepishly. May was known for her patience and forgiveness, however she wasn't quick to chastise her friends unless they were really out of line.

'But May, he—' Serena began, only to be silenced by the brunette's glare.

'Steven is right, he can ask for someone else's assistance. There's nothing to prevent him from asking for help, it just shows that he's human and he knows his limits,' Misty murmured, defending the Champion, who sent her a grateful glance.

'May, as nice as it is to stand here and meet your friends, I regret that we must leave,' the man grimaced at her before turning his attention back to the car, his countenance as serious as ever.

'All right. Guys, thank you so much for coming all this way to help me out. I'm sorry I have to go so suddenly,' May grimaced as her friends sent small, understanding smiles.

'We'll see you when you get back, right?' Serena called as May followed Steven into the car.

'Sure,' May grinned back before clambering awkwardly into the pristine luxury car. Whilst Steven had helped her before, this made her feel all the more cautious.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hope you enjoy reading this update. It's a bit longer than normal :)_

Chapter 22

Sitting in the back of the car, May noted with some anxiety the older man's apprehension. He didn't say anything, but she noticed the way his eyes strained whenever he glanced at her, and couldn't help but wonder why.

'So, where are we going?' May asked as she played with the pokéballs she'd collected from an irritable Brendan.

'Slateport City. My father said you would have to visit the area, and I needed some assistance with surveying a building. Under normal circumstances, I'd ask Wallace, but he's said he's too busy, so he has suggested I enlist your assistance. He believes that you will be able to utilise the space better than any,' Steven explained, his steel blue eyes intent upon the world outside. His tone surprised her, it was grim and not at all inflected with its usual air of confident politeness.

'I can help?' May frowned at the man, flushing at his positive words. Wondering why else she would be in Slateport, she briefly recalled the Devon Parts she had. With a flush, she whispered, 'I do need to be in Slateport! Do you know where Stern's Shipyard is?'

The man chuckled once before saying, 'yes, I'm sure you can. Now, I'd take you to the building myself, but I'm required in another part of Slateport fine.'

'That's fine, I'll help you when you're ready,' May grinned up at him as her eyes caught sight of Slateport's infamous beach. Ignoring the way her heart throbbed in her chest at being back here of all places, May sent the man an eager smile. He didn't need to know the pain this place brought her, especially in light of recent events.

In response, the man sent her an appraising glance before the sound of his Xtransceiver could be heard.

'This is Steven,' the man answered in a smooth voice, before May could hear an excited feminine voice rattling down the line faster than even Dawn could. Whilst she tried her best not to focus on the man's conversation, she couldn't help but wonder who the woman was, and what her relationship was with the man.

Realising that she knew next to nothing about the man, May hesitantly turned her attention to her own device. Blinking, she felt surprised when she saw her face on her BuzzNav feed, laughing at one or another thing Iris had said. Whilst she looked good, she could tell that something wasn't quite right.

With a pout, she turned her device off and stuffed it in her small carry bag. Anyone who knew her would know that she was not her usual self and that something was very, very wrong. She only hoped that her family didn't see those images, otherwise she'd be in trouble.

Seeing the car come to a stop outside the Shipyard, May glanced once at Steven before stepping out of the vehicle.

'I'll see you at the Contest Hall when you're done,' Steven nodded curtly before she shut the door behind her, still in contact with the strange woman who was a worse Rotom mouth than Dawn.

Watching the silver car drive off, it took May a moment to suppress the feeling of déjà-vu at the reality of being back in Slateport. Blinking as she focused on her whereabouts, she saw the railings around the yard, the same design as the one Drew had leant on when she first met him. Feeling a painful pang in her chest, May shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

'Come on, May, you can do this,' she reminded herself before clenching her fists and walking towards the large steel structure. The building itself was an imposing obstruction on the otherwise pristine view, but she tried not to focus on just how uneasy she felt about doing this. How was she meant to find Mr Stern in such a large building and meet Steven at the Contest Hall in a reasonable fashion? She sorely wished someone was there to help her. The thought alone brought up painful memories of Drew, in which he helped guide her through Contests and gave her those roses she'd secretly wanted to keep forever.

Pushing aside those thoughts, May reminded herself that the man was not only absent, but also happy with another. She wasn't going to harm herself further by mooning over him if she could help it.

Walking into the shipyard, she ignored the men who paused in their movements to eye her, clearly appraising her physique. Instead, she surveyed her surroundings briefly before seeing one man return to his work. Deciding that he was her best opportunity at ascertaining where Mr Stern would be, she walked over to him.

'Excuse me sir, where would I find Stern?' May asked one fellow, whose black hair was styled in a vertical line above his head.

'He's usually upstairs, in the office, miss,' the man responded, elbowing his friend who'd opened his mouth to say something.

'Thank you,' May smiled back before walking up the stairs. She tried not to think about the way the men were staring at her, nor the way her boots clicked on the cement ground. If anything, she focused straight ahead, past the men working on steel parts and the like, and onto an iron-worked staircase, embedded into the side of the building.

Reaching the steps, May held the handle unsteadily as she walked up the stairs, her footsteps echoing in her mind. She wasn't going to focus on how alone she was, surrounded by strangers. Instead, she was going to focus on the matter at hand—the Devon Parts she had to deliver.

Knocking on the door, May saw it open to reveal a balding man leaning over a mechanical contraption.

'Umm, if this goes here, and that goes over there... Then where does this thing go? And what about that other doohickey? Aaargh! I can't make heads or tails of this !' The man scowled, causing the younger woman to blink in clear surprise.

Appearing to have finally registered her entrance, the man blinked at her in clear surprise.

She hesitated once before asking, 'excuse me, but I was looking for Mr Stern. I have a parcel for him from Mr Stone.'

When the man simply stared at her, she brought out a small brown package from her bag.

'Hmm? You... Oh, sorry, I'm Dock. Captain Stern commissioned me to draw up designs for a ferry. Oh! Those parts you have... Those are the Devon Parts! But... hmm... This won't do... I guess Captain Stern is probably off at the Oceanic Museum again... Sorry, but could I ask you to find the captain and give the parts to him? ' The man questioned, his eyes lingering on the item he was fiddling with.

'Oh, all right,' May murmured, flushing as she began to walk away, hurriedly returning the parts to her bag before walking down the steps she'd clambered up.

Once she was outside the warehouse, she frowned and glanced around her. Seeing nothing but the ocean to her left, she opted to turn to her right.

Following her rough memory of the layout of Slateport, May found herself at the Oceanic Museum, recognising its dome shaped structure.

Walking into the foyer, May heard someone call out, 'excuse me, please go through reception!'

Blinking, she walked up to the blonde woman behind the counter, 'entry into the Oceanic Museum is 50 poké dollars. Would you like to enter?'

'Actually, I just need to talk to Mr Stern,' May offered, only to see the woman's flat stare.

With a sigh, she forked out the cash and walked into the pristine building. Seeing various models around the room, she read the sign in one of the glass display cases, 'It's a Fossil with wavy ridges on it. Soil on the ocean floor gets scoured by the tide. The flowing seawater marks the soil with small ridges and valleys. If this soil becomes fossilized, it is called a ripple mark.'

Glancing at a ball, she saw it shrink and expand, depending on the pressure of the compartment it was in. She saw a sample of dirt from the ocean floor, displaying its stratified dirt types, and skimmed the passage there before seeing steps.

Climbing up the steps, May smiled hesitantly at the group of people who walked down the stairs, noting their harassed expressions. Something must be happening upstairs for that many people to leave at once.

Telling herself that she was imagining things, May let out an eager cry when she saw a model of the Hoenn Region at the top of the stairs. Leaning over it, she saw a miniscule version of Petalburg City, though Littleroot Town wasn't even visible on the map.

Taking a quick snap of it on BuzzNav, she sent it to Brendan going, 'where's Littleroot? I can't quite find it in Petalburg's shadow!'

The man retorted almost instantly, 'where's the awesome professor who hands out pokémon? Oh, sorry, you're not entitled to one with that attitude!'

'I love you too, diaper buddy,' May responded, sending him emojis with kissing faces.

'Yeah, now you grovel,' the man retorted, though she knew that his pride was wounded. She walked past a group who were wearing outfits that reminded May of Team Aqua. Shaking the thought away, she glanced past them to the water samples from various regions before spotting Mr Stern on the other side of the room.

Walking over to the man, May called out, 'excuse me, Mr Stern!'

Seeing the man with dark brown hair and black eyes glance at her, she was surprised by how youthful he appeared.

'Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me,' the man smiled down at her, his exterior as strict as his name.

'I was asked by Mr Stone to give you these,' May said before handing him the Devon Parts.

'Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone at Devon. Thank you for bringing the case all this way. Now we can prepare for our expedition at last!' The man beamed, his exterior becoming one of glee.

'Hah hah hah hah…' a cold voice laughed behind her, causing May to turn around to stare at the two Team Aqua Grunts that were blocking their escape from their corner.

'Just a moment! We'll be taking those parts!' A cold man sneered, causing May to blink in disbelief.

'Wh-what was that? Who are you people?!' Mr Stern yelled as he clutched the parts to his chest.

'We are Team Aqua!' The Grunt scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly.

'Our boss has need of the parts in that case, so relinquish it to us at once!' The second Grunt hissed before throwing their pokéballs into the air.

Taking hold of her own pokéballs, May threw two in the air, revealing Beldum and Shroomish.

'Carvanha, use bite!' The first Grunt cried as the second said, 'Zubat, use wing attack!'

'Beldum, iron head that Zubat, Shroomish, use absorb on that Carvanha!' May called out, not even bothering with her usual catch cries.

Her two pokémon didn't hesitate before executing their actions, Beldum closing its eye before colliding painfully with Zubat's wing as Shroomish flinched at its opponent's bite attack.

'Come on guys, you can do this! Beldum, iron defence and Shroomish, you use absorb again!' May called out, seeing her pokémon rush forward.

'Zubat, supersonic!' The Grunt retorted as his companion cried out, 'Carvanha, bite again!'

'Dodge it and use your attacks!' May cried out as her pokémon moved forward again.

Beldum was hit dead on by Zubat's soundwave attack as Shroomish's grass type attack caused Carvanha to stop in its tracks.

'Keep going, Shroomish! Beldum, use hold back!' May cried, though her pokémon fumbled to the ground, hurting itself.

'Carvanha, use aqua jet!' One of the Grunts cried as the other one hissed, 'wing attack, Zubat!'

'Dodge it and carry on with your attacks!' May called out as Beldum struggled to aim, though, thankfully, hit the Zubat's wing with its attack. Shroomish, meanwhile, replenished her overall health.

May saw Shroomish be hit head on by the water type attack as Beldum managed to counteract Zubat's wing attack.

'Zubat, you'd better succeed this time! Leech life, go!' The Grunt snarled as the other one roared, 'Carvanha, use aqua jet and hit them hard this time!'

'No you don't, Shroomish use absorb again! Beldum, iron head again!' May retaliated, grimacing as she considered Mr Stern's presence behind her. From what she could see, he had no pokémon of his own to defend himself.

Her pokémon didn't hesitate in executing their actions, effectively injuring Zubat so it couldn't fly, and hitting Carvanha critically so it fainted too.

'Zubat, return! Go, Carvanha!' The Grunt snarled as the other Grunt saw

'Absurd! I was beaten by this child? This is quite disastrous. At this rate, I will become the target of the boss' fury!' The first Grunt hissed as the second growled, 'My, you really are incompetent… I suggest you observe while a future Ace Grunt of Team Aqua makes short work of this infant. Carvanha, use aqua tail!'

'No you don't! Beldum, I want you to use hold back, Shroomish, absorb again!' May responded, her eyes narrowed in dislike.

'I can't lose this, or the boss will have my hide. Carvanha, bite!' The Grunt scowled, though May retorted, 'hit it before it can warm up! Use your attacks again, guys!'

Her pokémon utilised their attacks perfectly, effectively knocking her opponent out in their combination attack.

'Could it be?' The Aqua Grunt grimaced before recalling his pokémon. 'How could a future Ace Grunt of Team Aqua be defeated? Wh-what should we do now? We must obtain that case at once!'

'Hmph… I would never have posited that a mere child would prove such an obstacle,' the other Grunt agreed, before the sound of a rolling step could be heard. Almost immediately, they both turned to the entrance to the room, looking scared.

'What do we have here? I came to see what was taking so long just to steal a few parts, and I find you simps getting beat by this kid?' A deep voice growled, sending a shiver of fear down May's spine.

Recalling her own pokémon, May reminded herself that Steven was in the city, and she could get Mr Stern to contact him on her Xtransceiver if she was truly desperate for help. Glancing back at the man in question, she saw his eyes widen with an unmistakable fear, and did her best to appease the man by exuding a confidence that was completely feigned.

When the owner of the gruff voice stood before her, she noticed with a sceptical glance the man's buff exterior, a trademark Team Aqua scarf on his head. His black eyes narrowed in anger as he focused on her, appearing unconcerned by his tight fitting blue cloak, which was ragged on its edged. He crossed his arms once, not only flexing his muscles, but also holding a giant gold chain closer to his chest. He wore what appeared to be a wetsuit under his tattered dark blue shorts, though May averted her gaze upon realising how little it hid of th man's toned legs.

'Hey, I'm no kid, who do you think you are?' May scowled as she digested his words, forgetting momentarily that she was at a grave disadvantage, especially with Stern having no pokémon of his own.

'Heh! That's quite a fierce expression for such a wee little scamp. That face tells me you're not just another mindless Trainer brat. The name is Archie. The rough-looking lot you see here are members of my team―Team Aqua. So tell me, boyo… Do you know that pokémon, people, and all life in this world depend on the sea for life?' The man questioned, his eyes glancing at the older man behind May before dismissing him completely and leaning in closer to May, the scent of the salty sea air and whisky filling her nose.

Holding back a snarl at being called boyo, May hissed, 'of course I know that! We all need water to survive, don't we? The oceans are the largest mass of water there is on this planet!'

'That's right. The sea is an irreplaceable treasure for every living thing on this planet. But with our selfish extravagance, humanity dirties the great ocean, destroying this source of all life… Day by day, we're all destroying our most precious resource! If we humans suffer from our actions, well, maybe we'll end up getting what we deserve. But what about the pokémon in our world? The pokémon that no longer have a place to live because we stole and soiled their seas? The pokémon that won't have a place to raise their young and watch them grow? We are creating a world in which innocent pokémon suffer as a result of our actions… And that is something that I can't forgive! That's why I came to a decision, see? The foolish actions of my fellow humans, the seas we have blighted, nature itself… I will return everything to its unspoiled beginnings!' The man said, clenching his fist before him as he spoke, his eyes alight with a fury that left May feeling extremely apprehensive.

When she didn't respond to his words, simply arching a cool eyebrow at him, the man continued, '… Heh! It's not like me to talk so much. Never mind, little scamp… I'll withdraw for now and leave you be. But understand this… Get in my way again, and you won't walk away unscathed next time. Remember that, at least!'

With a frown, May didn't respond to him, turning her attention to the wide eyed man near her. Vaguely, she heard Archie call out, 'we're moving out, lads!'

'Young lady... Ah, May, is it? That was quite a tense situation! Thank you for helping me out! Oh, yes, I almost forgot that you brought the parts from Devon!' Mr Stern grinned at her, with the same childish glee she'd seen earlier.

'It's no trouble at all,' May chuckled, feeling touched by just how grateful the man was.

'This is it! I can't be standing around here! It's finally time for us to set out on our ocean-floor expedition! Thanks for this, and excuse me!' The man grinned before rushing out of the floor, leaving May to chuckle by herself at his antics.

She was about to leave to head to the Contest Hall when another person entered her vision. His step was brisk and light, his hands clasped behind his back and his red hair, which was slicked back over his head, hung loosely around his neck.

He wore thick rimmed glasses and had a strict expression, and his coat and pants were a deep red. He had the distinctive smell of cigarettes on his breath as he leaned closer to May, appraising her as he blocked her access to the stairs.

Upon realising that he wasn't going to move out of her way, May frowned, 'excuse me, but I'd like to go downstairs. I have to meet someone somewhere.'

'Hmm. Whoever you are meeting can wait,' the man sneered, his eyes scrutinising her face, filled with a cold demeanour that left May's mouth feeling parched. In spite of that, she held her own, refusing to budge an inch from her position. The man had no right to block off her escape in a public forum like the museum, and she'd rather battle him than let him win.

In a soft voice, he continued, 'I see, though you are but a child, your eyes tell me of your fierce determination. My heart is pounding in my chest... Yes, I think I can see why those lowly Grunts could not stand one minute against you. I am called Maxie. I stand as the head of Team Magma, a noble organization whose goal is to propel humanity to even greater heights of progress and evolution. Indeed. And you are one of the young persons who may shape our society's future. Considering that fact, I believe I shall educate you in the ways of the world. The land... It is the stage upon which humanity stands. The land exists so we humans might continue onward and upward, stepping into the future... For us to continue growing and evolving, humans require a grand stage upon which to stand. A land upon which we can stride forward... A land we can explore... develop... exploit... This is the basis for the growth of all human endeavour. That is why we, Team Magma, must increase the landmass of the world! Believe that this will lead to a future of eternal happiness for humanity... And consequently for all life!'

Considering the lengthy speech she'd just received from Archie, May wasn't all too impressed by the man's eloquent and softly spoken words. Rather than respond to him, she sent him a flat stare, hoping he would hurry his tedious soliloquy along so she could meet Steven and be rid of the insane men that seemed to frequent the Oceanic Museum. She almost felt sorry for Stern and Dock, though doubted they knew the creeps who insisted on assaulting her ears with blatantly biased propaganda.

The man seemed to notice her impatient scowl. With a huff, he continued, 'humph. I suppose the concept may still be too difficult for a child to comprehend. Is that the case? At least I have tried to open your mind. I will take my leave for now. I suggest you take care that you never again stand against Team Magma. I will not be so lenient next time. I implore you to remember that.'

With a glower, May muttered to herself, 'do all these insufferable men look at all women as children or what? Just because I don't agree with either of these fools doesn't mean I'm going to be risqué enough to try and stand up to them again.'

The man sent her one last glance before saying, 'we are done here.'

'Thank Lugia for that,' May muttered to herself as she walked down the steps. She frantically hoped that she wasn't keeping the Champion waiting for too long.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May, Gym Leader. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)_

Chapter 23

Taking a moment to enjoy the sea breeze, May did her best to avoid remembering the words of either Archie or Maxie. To her, both land and water were needed for survival. It was all well and good to have all water and no land, but how would they have crops to survive? As for requiring more land than water, the same theory applied, bar with water. If those two self-proclaimed educated men really meant well, they would talk to any of the specialists and ask them about the water cycle and what the planet really needed.

Pushing aside such negative thoughts, she headed towards the Contest Hall, noticing its bright red walls almost instantly. It looked different, more modern, and she couldn't help but like it.

'Wow, they really changed the place,' May muttered to herself until she noticed a large crowd growing outside the doors.

'Is that all for Steven? I didn't think he'd be the type to like crowds,' the woman muttered to herself before walking forward.

'Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!' An effeminate voice giggled endearingly, causing May to almost turn back. She didn't need any more people chatting her ear off, especially after Archie and Maxie. However, the thought of Steven waiting inside spurned her on.

Ignoring the people as they cheered for Lisia—whoever she was, May thought she had something to do with Contests, though she really only followed the trends to find news on her rivals. May tried to snake her way through the crowd, muttering apologies along the way.

'Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!' The woman grinned, causing May to glance at her. Seeing her turquoise hair and eyes, styled in perfect waves around her face, May noticed her deep blue corset and white gloves, cut in a way which exposed her bellybutton. Her skirt was ruffled and she wore mini blue booties to match. All in all, she was as stylish as May had been dressed that morning.

Beside her was an Altaria, whose cotton-looking wings glowed, almost reflecting her blue feathers. The pokémon itself sparked May's memory, causing her to recall that Lisia was a new brand of Contest Star, a Contest Spectacular Idol. She didn't know how she felt about the new title for this woman, but decided she couldn't exactly put a stop to it.

Pointing to her pokémon, the young woman cried, 'dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying!'

'I'll give her points for her alliteration,' May muttered to herself as she took out her Xtransceiver, hoping to contact the Champion to ascertain his whereabouts. She wasn't going to find him anytime soon with this woman attracting all of her attention, as well as blocking entry to the Contest Hall.

Again, her voice sliced through May's mind, calling out, 'and now it's time for… Lisia's... Miraculous... Contest Scouting!'

'Lisia's what?' May questioned a little too noisily, ignoring the disbelieving glances she was getting from the others around her.

With an extravagant flourish that would have left even Wallace impressed, the woman continued, 'all righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic Trainer into the wild world of contesting! Eenie... meenie... miney...'

Meeting the woman's turquoise eyes, May saw the young woman's face become filled with shock before she began beaming even more—not that she'd thought that was possible.

'You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi! Have you never joined in a Contest?' The woman grinned, pointing directly at May, who floundered slightly.

Feeling extremely self-conscious as everyone's eyes turned to her, May made an uncommitted noise, her Xtransceiver still in her hand.

'Excellent! That's just what I want to hear!' The woman continued before stepping forward and grabbing the Johto woman's hand in her own, completely disregarding her Xtransceiver.

Finding herself awkwardly standing beside the woman, May flushed as Lisia continued, 'then let's get this show on the road! This is the Trainer I'm gonna scout today! And her name is...'

Realising that she was meant to say her name, May muttered, 'May.'

'May! When I took a good look, I could easily see that May is a powerful Trainer, probably with several Badges of her own already! May, you can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokémon Contest Hall right here,' Lisia continued, not at all perturbed as May saw some of the people in the crowd send her contemplative glances, apparently recognising her from somewhere.

Feeling her heart pound in her chest, May frantically hoped that they didn't remember her. She didn't know if she could return to Contests, that part of her life was closed off, as surely as her friendship with Harley and Drew. That thought sent another painful pang in her chest, but she tried not to show it.

'Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your pokémon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go! Take these! This is a Contest Pass, which is the first thing that anyone needs to take part in a Contest Spectacular! And this one is a pokéblock kit, which will let you make pokéblocks for your pokémon out of berries!' Lisia grinned at May, who was staring at the all too familiar Contest Pass of Hoenn, as well as an updated pokéblock kit which was compact. The design of the Contest Pass hadn't changed at all, and she was struggling not to throw it away.

'May's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled... "A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!" That's what I'd call it! Now, everybody out there watching... You'd better expect great things from May, because I do! That's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!' The woman winked all too endearingly before taking May's arm and dragging her inside the revamped building.

Finding herself inside the brand new foyer of the Slateport City Contest Hall, May blinked as she saw Steven standing in the very centre of it, looking mildly surprised by her somewhat harassed expression, as well as Lisia's eager grin.

'May, if you feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, OK? Tee-hee!' Lisia giggled before sending Steven a knowing glance.

'I see you've met Lisia,' Steven considered, his voice inflected with the subtlest hint of amusement.

'Err, yes, just now outside,' May said as an unseemly flush filled her face. She couldn't help but wonder how the two extremely different people had met, though decided not to pry.

'Thiiiis iiis May, she's my latest recruit from Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting!' Lisia grinned with a flourish, causing May's flush to deepen.

'That would be great, except May already has a Contest Pass for Hoenn, and was quite successful if Wallace's words are to be believed,' Steven chuckled as his steel blue eyes flickered from one of the women to the other.

'Oh! You know my uncle? May, I'm so sorry! Thanks for playing along back there! I guess it was quite the shock, huh?' Lisia gasped as May muttered assurances that it was fine.

'Excellent, but don't mind the drama from back there! Contests are really fantastic, you know! I'm suuure you're hooked on them too!' Lisia beamed at May, whose expression dampened visibly.

'Yes, I'm sure,' May mumbled as Steven cleared his throat nervously.

'Lisia, May is here as a personal favour to me. I know we needed someone to test the lighting and sound for before the Contest starts, so I asked May to come here,' the man said, his expression perfectly impassive.

Considering the events of earlier, May grimaced, 'I'll go to the stage. Let me know when you want me to start.'

'Thank you, May,' the Champion smiled as his companion opened and closed her mouth, appearing uncertain of what to say. May couldn't help but smugly think that it was the most silent the woman had been since their encounter.

Rather than taunt the younger woman, May sent her a small smile before walking towards the suddenly intimidating stage, climbing up the steep tile steps.

Standing at the familiar curtains, May glanced out at the empty seats. This was part of the whole she was missing, the other part being her family and friends. Seeing Steven and Lisia take a seat at the centre of the aisle, she heard him call, 'whenever you're ready, May.'

Taking in a breath, she tried not to focus on what she was going to do. She hadn't practiced an appeal, but knew she was expected to make one on the spot. Furthermore, she and her pokémon were out of shape. Ignoring the Beautiflies and Butterfrees in her stomach at her impromptu act before such prestigious members of the Hoenn pokémon community, she stepped forward and into the bright spotlight.

Twirling on the spot, May called out, 'Beautifly and Blaziken, take the stage!'

With a trill, Beautifly came out of her pokéball, scattering shiny dust around her as she twirled above a ready Blaziken.

'All right, I know this has been a while, but we're not going to back down from the challenge! Beautifly, Silverwind and Blaziken, flamethrower! See if you can create something spectacular!' May called to her pokémon, hoping that this worked.

Her pokémon let out eager cries before launching their attacks, Beautifly's wind shaping the fire to create something that appeared to look like a wave.

'All right, let's role with this, Blaziken use blaze kick to scatter those flames! Beautifly, use psychic to make them float once Blaziken reignites them!' May cried, not noticing as another person entered the hall, shaking Steven's hand eagerly.

'Now Blaziken, finish it off with overheat, Beautifly, you use morning sun!' May called again, her eyes fixed on her pokémon as she struggled to contain her smile, seeing Blaziken's fire attack swallow up the flames as Beautifly rested on his head, sparkling effortlessly as she regained her health.

Hearing the sound of people clapping, May flushed as she saw not just Lisia and Steven, but Brawly as well in the seats.

'May! Wow! Gratz! I watched it all! You were great!' Lisia beamed eagerly as Steven sent May a small smile, though she again noticed the apprehension in his eyes.

'Thank you,' May said with a flush as she petted her pokémon affectionately, pleased by how well their contest appeal went.

'So will you be going around Hoenn again to compete in Contests? I heard there's a new one opening right in LaRousse City!' Lisia beamed, barely noticing as May flinched at the name of Drew's hometown.

'No, thank you. This is great, and I miss it, I really do, but I have duties to attend to. I can't just throw it all away for my selfish hobbies,' May chuckled, though she knew it sounded flat.

'Nonsense, babe, you were great out there!' Brawly huffed at her, causing her to smile a little more brightly.

'Brawly is right. You do have a gift for Contests. If you don't want to leave the Gym, I understand, but you can always do what Fantina does and do both of them together?' Steven offered, his expression more relaxed than before.

'Thank you Steven, but I can't. My rivals have all moved on to bigger, better things, and I don't want to start off again. Besides, my place is in Petalburg,' May said as she bowed, aware of her pokémons' sad eyes on her.

'Babe, you can get new rivals. I don't say such high praise often, but you were amazing out there,' Brawly said, glancing at his companions in disbelief.

'I could, but I don't want to,' May shrugged slightly as her Blaziken huffed in disgust.

'Don't you get all disgruntled with me, Blaziken! Do you think it's fair on Lapras, Roserade or Cacturne?' May hissed at her pokémon, her sapphire eyes narrowed in anger. With a glower, she continued, 'what about Pikachu or Ludicolo?'

Hearing this, Blaziken hung his head slightly, causing the brunette to mutter, 'I thought so.'

Sadly, Beautifly trilled her name, though neither of her friends responded.

Recalling the events which had occurred in the Oceanic Museum, May grimaced, 'Steven, could I have a discussion with you? It's about that thing your father asked me to do.'

Hearing this, Steven's eyebrows rose slightly before he stood up in a fluid movement.

Silently suppressing her jealousy at the confident man's prowess, May saw him glance at his companions. In a polite tone, he said, 'Lisia, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I'll let your uncle know I might be late for our plans later tonight. Brawly, did you see what I meant about how a performance with pokémon can give you a different perspective too?'

'Yeah, dude, it was rad. I didn't know May had that in her,' Brawly chuckled as he sent May a subtle wink, though she busied herself by returning her pokémon, hoping the others didn't notice her flushed face.

'May is a-maz-ing! She looks like she was born for Contests!' Lisia grinned as she focused her intense turquoise eyes on May.

Feeling the blood once again rush to her face, May glanced at her feet, almost jumping when Steven placed an arm on her upper back to lead her away from the others.

'If you have plans with Lisia and Wallace, I can tell you later,' May blurted out anxiously, struggling to fight down a flush. She honestly didn't want to impose on the duo, not if she could help it.

Rather than accept her response, the man mused, 'Lisia is a lovely young woman, but she needs to associate with people closer to her age. While I'd love to wait with her for Wallace to tend to his business elsewhere, you have actually done us both a favour.'

Feeling her eyes widen at the admission, May questioned, 'don't you two get along?'

'Quite the contrary, Lisia and I get along very well, just like I get along with the rest of Wallace's family that I've had the pleasure of meeting. However, Lisia's never had much of a chance to socialise with others her age. She spent most of her time training with Wallace to learn all there was about Contests. From my understanding, she has a brother who underwent similar training, but he only learnt the basics from Wallace. The rest, he wanted to learn by himself,' Steven responded as his eyes glanced at Brawly and Lisia, entering into a tentative conversation.

'You do care for her, though. Are you worried Brawly will hurt her?' May asked, trying not to smile up at the man's hidden side that she was seeing for the first time. She'd suspected that he wasn't as distant to others as he portrayed to be.

The man sent May a glance she couldn't read before he said, 'it's not her I'm worried about.'

Hearing this, May frowned, wondering who the Champion would admit to being concerned over.

'Moving along, what is the Devon Corporation discussion you wanted to have with me?' Steven questioned as he turned his full attention onto May.

'Oh, well, you see,' May began, poking her fingers together. Seeing the man's expression, one filled with patience, May took a seat on the edge of the stage. Letting out a small breath, she began to tell him of the events which had occurred in the Oceanic Museum.

'That is worrying,' Steven frowned once she had completed her recount, his expression troubled.

'I didn't know if I should tell you or not, but I'm happy to pay for any damages that happened in the museum because of our battle,' May said, poking her fingers together as she stared at her feet.

'While I appreciate your concerns, I must advise you that won't be necessary. You were defending the museum as an official member of the Hoenn League, the League will cover any expenditures. Now, have you been to the Seashore House?' Steven questioned as he saw Brawly place an arm around Lisia's shoulder.

'Is that the shack that's on the beach?' May asked the man, noticing the disapproving set to his jaw.

'Yes, it will have some powerful Trainers there that would be good for your training,' Steven said as he sent her a contemplative glance.

Realising what he was thinking, May said, 'I'll take Brawly with me, shall I?'

'I'd be grateful as I'm not sure Wallace would appreciate anyone behaving this way with his niece,' Steven frowned, though May noticed some apprehension in his eyes. Realising that his concern wasn't just for Lisia, May felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine,' May grinned up at him as she began to walk away. After all, she didn't want him to think that she was incapable of looking after herself.

'May,' the man called out, surprising her.

'Yes?' She asked, turning to face the man who was effectively her boss.

'I don't like you being in this position. If you feel unsafe with him, don't hesitate to call me. He's a great guy, but whatever went on between him and Shauna left him a little,' Steven paused, searching for the right words.

With a small smile, she said, 'Steven, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You've seen Brendan and Orlando, Brawly has nothing on either of them.'

'If you're sure,' the man frowned, though she was already walking towards Brawly.

'Brawly, you want to tag team the Seashore House?' May asked, sending Lisia a subtle wink.

'Babe, do I?' Brawly grinned at her before wrapping an arm around her and, with a charming smile at Lisia, lead May out of the room, talking about various surfing moves that May knew she couldn't perform herself—she wasn't coordinated enough by a mile.

If May had turned around, she would have seen Brawly's eyes linger slightly on Steven's disapproving expression. However, she was too busy trying to suppress memories within this Contest Hall. The foyer may have changed, as had the outside, but not a lot else had changed too much. The basic layout and atmosphere, even the smell, it was all the same.


	24. Chapter 24

_all,_

 _I'm so, so, so sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet. I hope this update makes it up to you :)_

Chapter 24

Giggling as Brawly was recounting a story from when he was younger, in which he and Steven were stuck on an island which was covered in rocks, May could all but picture them struggling to battle each other for a Riolu.

'So who got the Riolu in the end?' May asked as she saw a weatherboard house whose blue paint had been stripped off by the ocean breeze. Beside it was a weather stained sign which a young girl in a blue dress was repainting the words.

Seeing them, she put down her paint brush and beamed up at them with a childish delight.

'Yo Trainers, whether you're hot to trot or cool cat not, chill at my papa's spot!' She called to them as they neared the hut, her hair pulled into pignite-tails on either side of her head.

Seeing her adorable grin, May sent the younger girl a small smile as Brawly petted her head affectionately. Hearing the girl squeak, he nodded to her before ushering May up the porch.

'In the middle of our battle, an older man from Kalos said he needed it for his granddaughter. He told us a story about her and, when neither of us won our battle, we decided to let him try to catch it,' Brawly shrugged slightly as he entered the hut with May under his arm.

Casting a glance around their surroundings, May noticed a few beauties, delinquents and some tubers nearby, all of them with their eyes on the newest arrivals. Feeling self-conscious, May glanced at Brawly fo support, once again being reminded that they didn't follow the factions evident throughout Hoenn.

'Right, we're here for a tag challenge,' Brawly's voice boomed across the wooden room, putting a halt to the conversation.

'Tag challenge?' A delinquent frowned, turning to stare at them with her sceptical one eye from their left, her pale yellow hair clashing with her dark outfit.

'Yeah, you know, tag along with someone, actually talk to your neighbours,' Brawly responded flippantly, causing the woman to glower.

'Don't you take that tone with me, surfer man! The burger I ordered is taking forever! It's making me so totally crabby!' The woman snarled before grabbing her pokéballs.

'Hey! Hey, hey, hey! What's the deal? Are you after my snow cone?!' The nearby street thug snarled as she sent him a glare, a Plusle emblazoned on his black polo shirt.

'Shut it, Blake, no one wants your damn snow cone!' The woman hissed at him, rolling her eyes and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

'Pfft, I've seen the way you eye my food, Destinee!' The man snarled back, banging his hand on the nearby table for effect.

'Whatever! Go, Sableye!' The woman snarled causing the younger woman to blink in surprise.

Blake rolled his eyes once before releasing his own pokéball, grunting, 'go, Poochyena!'

'Go, Hariyama!' Brawly cried out as May grabbed her own pokéball, saying, 'Blaziken, take the stage!'

'Take the stage? What are you, twelve?' Destinee scoffed, crossing her arms slightly.

'Stop being so crabby, leave the woman alone,' Blake snapped at Destinee, causing her to scowl in response.

'Two fighting types against these two aren't a good idea,' Brawly frowned as he glanced at May.

'Don't worry, I've got a plan,' May grinned at the man as her Blaziken growled his name confidently.

'I'm hoping you do, because we're up against a ghost type,' Brawly muttered in her ear.

Waving him off, May called out, 'Blaziken, overheat!'

Her pokémon leant back once before letting out a fiery inferno.

'Brawly, make it a combination to push it forward, use any of your fighting type moves,' May nudged the man beside her, causing him to blink at her in surprise.

'If that's what you want,' Brawly muttered before calling out, 'Hariyama, use vital throw on that fire!'

The pokémon glanced once at him before utilising his hit on the wave of fire, forcing it forward.

'Sableye, zen headbutt!' Destinee called, smirking as both Brawly and May blanched at the super effective command. She didn't at all seem to be perturbed by any damage her pokémon would take, watching it rush through the inferno of flames that was heading for itself and its companion, Poochyena.

'Dodge it, Hariyama and use earthquake!' Brawly cried out as May growled, 'no you don't, intercept it with blaze kick!'

'Are you gonna help me or are you just gonna watch? Ya lousy street thug, you're all so unreliable!' Destinee snarled at the man, her eyes narrowed in a cold fury that would have left May quaking in her pink boots if she'd been the object. Instead, she watched with surprise as Hariyama's attack tripped up the puppy pokémon, causing it to hit his chin slightly.

'All right, all right, Poochyena, sand attack!' Blake snarled before muttering, 'lousy wench is always having a go at anyone, especially when she's hungry.'

'Sand attack? Are you trying to intimidate them with your puny attacks or what?' Destinee snarled at the man, causing May to blink as her pokémon readied his attack, aiming for the ghost type.

'Do you think those two are actually friends?' May frowned at Brawly, who shrugged, equally surprised at their diabolic relations. She watched as her pokémon's emblazoned leg sent Sableye spiralling down to the Poochyena.

'I should've teamed up with the Tuber!' The man groaned as Poochyena's attack hit Sableye.

'Yeah, well even the Beauty over there has more of a brain than you do! I can't believe your puny attack hit my Sableye!' Destinee snarled back, crossing her arms in irritation.

'If they're not going to finish this battle, we'll have to! Hariyama, close combat that Poochyena!' Brawly called as May's Blaziken watched Sableye struggle to get the dirt out of his eyes.

'Blaziken, use flame thrower!' May called out, grinning as her pokémon leant into the attack, emitting a giant flame towards the ghost type.

As the Delinquent's pokémon fainted, so did the Street Thug's.

'Poochyena, return! Go Carvanha!' Blake called as Destinee gasped, recalling her pokémon too.

The man sent her a disapproving glare before saying, 'Carvanha, use aqua jet on that fire type!'

'Blaziken, use sky uppercut!' May called out as Brawly jumped forward, saying, 'Hariyama, vital throw your opponent so he can't hit straight!'

Hariyama picked the water type up and threw him at Blaziken's awaiting fist, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

'Get up, Carvanha!' Blake snarled, causing May to grimace.

'Hariyama, make sure he doesn't!' Brawly scowled, causing the Street Thug to blanch as the fighting type loomed over his water type.

'Where did you get that from?' The man questioned before he returned his pokémon.

Destinee scowled at the man, 'who cares where he got it from? Gah I'm starving! There's something special about the food at the Seashore House, isn't there? It's not like it's particularly good or anything, but I never want to miss out.'

'Don't steal my snow cone,' Blake glowered at the woman before returning his attention to his meal.

May sent Brawly a bemused glance before she returned her pokémon and was lead to a Beauty, whose blonde hair was wrapped around her shoulders, her fake lashes fluttering slightly at the site of Brawly. Beside her stood a Sailor, his tanned arms accentuated by his tight uniform.

The woman smiled at them before saying, 'boring battles aren't worth the effort. Fiery hot battles are what toughen up Trainers and pokémon!'

The sailor grinned, 'Johanna's right. The name's Dwayne, and if you're on the lookout for a battle at the Seashore House, you'll find no hotter Trainer than me, mateys!'

'Goldeen, battle's up!' Johanna grinned, releasing the water type.

'Tentacool, show them what you're made of!' Dwayne cried out, releasing the pokémon that May feared.

'Oh Arceus, Brawly keep it away from me!' May hissed, sorely tempted to clutch onto the man in fear. Of all the pokémon in the world, Tentacool had always been her least favourite after that fateful event on Olivine Beach.

'Dude, you're scared of Tentacool?' Brawly chuckled as May blanched visibly.

'It's so squishy, squelchy and disgusting! I can't!' May grimaced as she sent out her Shroomish.

'Shroomish, use absorb on that Tentacool!' May hissed as Brawly released his Machop, calling out, 'Machop, karate chop that Goldeen!'

'Goldeen, dear, peck!' the Beauty grinned before Dwayne gritted his teeth, 'poison sting!'

'Dodge it and continue to absorb!' May cried out, sending Brawly a glance.

The man seemed to understand what she was hinting, calling out, 'Machop, cross chop again!'

Goldeen jumped forward, dodging Machop's attack and hitting him in the face with her horn, creating a gash.

'Dude, Machop!' Brawly gasped as May called out, 'Shroomish, absorb again!'

'Doesn't Shroomish know any other moves?' Brawly questioned as he glanced at May.

'Not yet, but I won't let that be held against her,' May grimaced, before grinning, 'Shroomish, you know what to do!'

Shroomish jumped forward, absorbing Tentacool's health once again as Brawly frowned, 'Machop, low sweep that Tentacool!'

'No you don't, use supersonic!' Dwayne cried out, though Brawly snarled, 'get in there, Machop!'

Watching Machop trip over his feet in confusion, May grimaced as Brawley growled wordlessly. I Machop was struggling, May and Shroomish would most definitely lose, even with th best strategy. Her pokémon was simply too weak.

'Machop, be like the wave!' Brawley called out, causing his companion to blink in slight confusion.

'Watch this, May,' the man smiled at the woman as he waited for his Machop, who was balancing on his feet as though he was surfing, is eyes swirling around the room in confusion.

'Shroomish, absorb again!' May called out as Machop struck a pose. He closed his eyes once before opening them and, with immense focus, charged forward, executing a perfect karate chop on the Goldeen.

With a cry, Goldeen fell to the ground as Tentacool fainted.

'Goldeen!' The Beauty cried out, causing the Gym Leader duo to hesitate slightly, watching her pokémon with baited breath.

'Use peck!' Johanna hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger as Dwayne grimaced, returning his fainted Tentacool.

Brawly didn't have the time to react before Goldeen's horn hit Machop's cheek dead on. With With strangled cry, Brawly watched his partner wince and colapse onto the ground, his chest heaving.

'Go, Machop!' Dwayne called out, releasing another Machop.

Confused, May glanced at her companion, who chuckled, 'your Machop looks good.'

'Thanks, just you wait until he crushes your Machop in battle!' Dwayne grinned back as both he and his pokémon flexed their arms before them.

'We'll see about that!' Brawly chuckled as May gritted her teeth, 'enough talk! Shroomish, go!'

Shroomish cried out his name once before trying to absorb the Machop's health.

'No you don't, karate chop!' Dwayne cried out as Brawly said, 'block it like we trained.'

'Goldeen, peck again!' Johanna cried again.

'Machop, dodge it!' Brawly said as Machop put blocked Dwayne's Machop attack, bracing himself clearly. Taking Shroomish in his arms, he bent down as Goldeen reached them, causing her horn to collide with her team mate's head.

'Oh! Machop, I'm so sorry!' Johanna gasped as May cried, 'now, Shroomish!'

The small mushroom pokémon jumped forward before attacking the Goldeen.

'Excellent,' May cried as Brawly said, 'Machop, low sweep, dude. Make him fall like a wave on land!'

'No you don't, Machop, stop that attack with karate chop!' Dwayne cried out as the Beauty grimaced. Returning her pokémon, she gushed, 'that was fiery hot!'

Watching Machop block the other Machop's arm, May blinked as she saw him fluidly swipe at his opponent's legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

'Now, Machop!' Brawly shouted as he winked at May, who flushed at the way his eyes lingered on her a little too long.

The man's Machop sent him a subtle smirk before crossing his arms and hitting his opponent in the face.

'Machop!' Dwayne cried as he saw his Machop teeter on his feet before fainting. With a yelp, the man returned his pokémon, gritting his teeth, 'are you kidding me? Yowch, too hot!'

'You two are an amazing team! You're so hot, I can barely look at you!' Johanna grinned, causing May to send her a rather fake smile as she returned her pokémon with her friend. Brawly simply smiled at the two before he took May's arm and looked at the last person in the room.

Seeing a young child with a tube tucked under his arm, he hesitated.

'Don't cry when I beat you! I'm Tuber Simon, the next Pokémon Champion!' The young boy grinned before releasing an Azurill.

Blinking, May glanced at Brawly, who nodded his head slightly. In a soft voice, he muttered, 'it would be beyond insulting to reject his challenge because of his age. That's something you'll have to face in your role as Gym Leader too.'

'If you're sure, though I don't feel too comfortable about this,' May grimaced as she pulled a pokéball from her bag.

'Beautifly, take the stage!' May cried before releasing her pokémon, who blinked at the young boy they were fighting.

'Azurill, use water gun!' Simon grinned, causing May to blink before calling out, 'fly up to avoid it and use silver wind, Beautifly!'

Her pokémon flapped her wings, causing the water to hit the small normal and fairy type in the face.

Seeing it struggle to hold back tears, May whistled to her pokémon, causing her to come flying back, landing on May's head softly.

'Don't be too hard, it's a new Trainer,' May whispered as she looked up at her friend.

In response, her pokémon trilled her name. Nodding her head slightly, Beautifly flew up above her opponent.

'Use psychic!' May called out as the boy said, 'use charm!'

With bated breath, May saw the small Azurill enlarge its eyes and glance shyly up at her Beautifly. Rather than react, Beautifly used psychic to lift the pokémon off of the ground slightly. Crashing to the ground, May winced as she saw the boy rush forward, pulling the small Azurill in a tight hug.

'Azurill, no!' The boy gasped, barely choking back a sob.

'I lost, but I won't cry!' The boy sniffled, clearly struggling to hold back his tears.

'Hey, you fought well,' May grinned at the boy before Beautifly landed on his head in a comforting move.

'Yeah, especially since you were battling a Gym Leader. Keep up those strategies and you might even defeat Steven,' Brawly grinned as he gently squeezed the boy's shoulder.

'You think so?' Simon whispered, appearing to brighten slightly at the news.

'We know so, just keep practicing and studying, and you'll get there.' the man winked before turning his attention to the man behind the counter.

'Brawly! It's a pleasure to see you again,' the man chuckled as the young boy ran out of the door, yelling a brief thank you to him and May, his pokémon returned and his tube clutched tightly under his arm.

'Who's this? Is she your new girlfriend?' The man grinned as he sent May an appreciating glance, his black hair combed neatly over his ears.

'Oh, we're not together,' May flushed as she glanced up at the man beside her.

In response, Brawly laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, chuckling, 'May's a babe, but we're mates, that's it.'

'Yeah, what he said,' May frowned as she sent him an appraising glance, not appreciating his devious wink.

'Oh, I see. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm the owner of the Seashore House. You can call me Mr Sea! What I love above all is to see hot pokémon battles, and yours were hot! Here, have these lemonades on the house!' The man said before ushering them into a seat.

With a knowing smile at them both, the man returned to his position behind the bar.

'So, we find ourselves once again by the beach, enjoying some lemonades,' the man from the Dewford mused, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

With a squawk, May hit his arm, laughing, 'don't you dare! We're not going back to your house this time!'

'No, but Steven might need you to stay here in Slateport for a while, you know, to help with the arrangements for the Contest,' Brawly mused winking at her before taking a drink from the glass bottle.

'He does? He didn't say anything about that to me,' May questioned uncertainly, not recalling if the man had said anything of the like to her.

Seeing her sudden flush, Brawly set his bottle down on the table and gave her a flat stare. Glancing around them to ensure that there were no unwanted eavesdroppers nearby, he said, 'May, you're a charming, goofy and extremely easy going girl. Not only that, but you're a gorgeous babe to boot. If I wasn't so hung up on taking advantage of you in my messed up state, I'd totally date you.'

Hearing this, May anxiously fidgeted with the label on her lemonade, her sapphire eyes intent upon her drink. Trying to find some way to respond, May found herself at a loss. Brawly's words were flattering, true, but she didn't know if she reciprocated his sentiments. She could see the apprehension in his eyes and knew she should respond to him.

In a small voice, she said, 'I don't know what to say to that.'

'Then don't say anything, it's probably a blessing. Most relationships rarely last anyway, like the water in a turbulent storm. But if they lead you to that one that'll eventually be the on you've wanted all along, it'll all be worth it,' Brawly mused as he watched May with an amused smile. Considering her attire, he asked, 'what's the occasion?'

'What?' May questioned, before realising what the man was getting at. With a light laugh, she said, 'I just had some bad news and some friends thought it would be a good idea to get me out and about.'

'It's Stu isn't it?' Brawly frowned, his eyes hardening slightly.

Letting out a snort at the man's persistent nickname, May smiled, 'yeah, he's moved on without me.'

'I see. I'd say it's unfortunate, but there are better opportunities for you out there. He was probably a Magikarp in the sea, and babe, you deserve Lugia or Kyogre,' Brawly mused before taking another sip of his lemonade. Watching May drink hers, he asked, 'so what's going on between you and Steven, then?'

Almost spitting the drink out in surprise, May spluttered as she watched the man.

Sipping his own lemonade, Brawly raised his eyebrows. In a clearly smug tone, he said, 'think about it. You're in Petalburg this morning, as the pictures on my BuzzNav feed showed me, and now you're in Slateport City when Steven needs you to be? Anyone would get ideas, not just me.'

Flushing, May spluttered slightly before recollecting herself. Visibly considering her words, she began, 'Mr Stone gave me some parts to give to Mr Stern. Steven knew about this and needed some assistance in the area, as you saw. It just happened to work out.'

'A lot of things work out, babe, and you two are seeing a lot more of each other than is normal for any Gym Leader and Champion. You're probably seeing him as much as me, or Wallace. We're both close friends with the man, and you're new to the scene, from what I can gather. Under normal circumstances, I doubt you'd see him this much, and Roxanne, Wallace or myself would be coaching you in his place. It's a natural question to ask, babe. Besides, after what Shauna did, I need to make sure you're not going to hurt him,' Brawly mused with a small smirk, appearing to enjoy just how flustered she was.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' May flushed as she struggled to keep a neutral expression. She could still hear her friends teasing her earlier that morning and couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety wash over her. Steven was far more unattainable than Drew, and the latter had been a disaster that left her beyond shattered.

'You mightn't know what I'm talking about now, but you will when you're ready,' Brawly chuckled before shaking his head in disbelief.

 _I hope that made up for it somewhat, and honestly I'm so sorry I've been gone for a month!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Gahhh I'm so sorry for how overdue this update is. I've had so much stuff go on this year that I can't even!_

 _I'm sorry, but here's an update :)_

Chapter 25

Waking to the sound of Wingull outside and a remix of an old song that Ash had been obsessed with through Kalos cutting through the air, May groaned as she forced her head under her pillows. Realising that the sound she heard was her Xtransceiver ringing, she sluggishly pushed the pillow off of her head. Her infuriating childhood friend must have changed it when she hadn't been looking.

With a soft grunt, she grabbed the device from her bedside table. Haphazerdously answering it, she put the device to her ear, muttering a surly greeting.

'May from Olivine City where in Groudon's name do you think you are?' Brendan's voice hollered in her ear, raw with anxiety and fear for her safety.

Shaking her head slightly, May clambered into a seated position on the bed before glancing at her surroundings, her eyes barely taking in the bed on the far side of the room. In her sleepy voice, she muttered, 'I don't know, I think I'm in a Pokémon Centre?'

'What do you mean you think?' The man snarled as his steps echoed into the device—he was stomping in anger.

'I'm sorry, I just woke up,' May mumbled as she tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn.

'Oh, you just woke up, did you, princess? I've been running all over Petalburg trying to fund your skimpy little booty!' The man scoffed into the device as another voice groaned in the bed nearby, causing May to take in a sharp, surprised breath.

'What was that, May? Who was that?' Brendan seethed as the sound of his feet became louder.

Feeling horrified, May rushed to the bathroom, hissing, 'Brendan, it's just Brawly!'

As soon as she uttered those words, she knew she'd regret it. The man wasn't known for liking the idea of her being alone with men, especially at night.

'BRAWLY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! The man's a lecher!' Brendan roared, causing her to pull the device an arm's length from her ear.

Once she was certain he had calmed down somewhat, she hissed, 'get your mind out of the gutter! It was cheaper to hire a room for two separate beds than to go solo! You know I can't afford to hire a room for myself alone with the hospital bills piling up!'

'Oh, I'm sure!' The man scoffed with clear vexation.

'Brendan!' May retorted in a threatening tone.

Recognising the warning signs, the man chuckled, 'all right, that was the sole reason. So the news of you and Brawly on my BuzzNav is a lie, then?'

'Wait, what?' May hissed before turning to her device and entering the application.

'Oh Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre and Rayquaza!' May hissed as she saw a picture of Brawly clearly admiring her physique as she had Shroomish utilise an attack.

'Yeah, so are you sure you two are friends?' Brendan scowled once he was certain May could hear him.

'Yes, absolutely nothing is going on between us. If anything, he's been helping me with Drew, and I'm just keeping him company in Shauna's absence,' May grimaced as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could already imagine the giant scene this would cause in her family, not to mention her circle of friends. This was exactly what she wanted right now!

'Does Steven know of this?' Brendan smirked into her ear, causing her to blanche slightly.

'Ummm, no. I don't even know if he wants me in Slateport today. I should check, and contact my family and the girls while I can. Talk soon, Brendan,' May grimaced into the device. She'd be lucky to escape those conversations unscathed.

'Love you long time, diaper buddy,' Brendan chuckled, apparently reading her mind and knowing just how dead she was.

Grimacing as she hung up, May decided to undertake her morning routine before contacting her mother or brother.

When she felt refreshed, she climbed out of the bathroom to see Brawly snoozing away on his bed. Scribbling him a hurried note, she left to not only find breakfast, but also the confidence to contact her family.

Seeing Steven, Wallace and Lisia eating at a nearby café, she was about to walk away when she heard the young woman call out, 'May! Join us!'

Feeling her face flush, May shuffled towards the trio, taking a seat in the vacant chair beside Steven, who smiled politely at her.

'Soooo, you had an eventful afternoon, didn't you?' Lisia winked slightly as she leaned forward, her turquoise eyes lingering on May, pulling her attention away from Wallace's unimpressed glance.

'What? No, I didn't, I just trained with Brawly,' May grimaced as she saw a waitress come to the table, handing them coffees.

If anything, Lisia's face brightened at this news. In an excited voice, she gushed, 'are you serious? So you're single?'

'Err, I suppose so,' May grimaced slightly as she stared at her hands in disbelief.

'Lisia, it's rude to pry,' Wallace chastised lightly, though May noticed that he wasn't as tough as he could have been.

'What? But uncle!' Lisia pouted adorably as Steven let out a slight chuckle.

'Brawly is known to enjoy the company of women,' the man smiled as he took a sip of his steaming brew.

'Would you like a drink?' The woman smiled at May, who blanched. Under normal circumstances, she'd have gone for a milk hot chocolate. However, with Steven and Wallace there, she didn't want to be taken for a child.

'Ummm a skinny mocha, please,' the older woman said, hoping her uncertainty didn't show.

'So what did you and Brawly get up to last night?' Wallace questioned, his tone civil, though his eyes showed some animosity, not that May knew why.

Blinking at the question, May said, 'we were training, and then he was talking about Steven and the adventures they went on together.'

'Ooh! What did he tell you? I'd love to find out more about when uncle Steven was younger!' Lisia beamed, sending the duo a mischievous grin.

Noticing the apprehension in the eyes of both the men, May grinned, 'that's for me to know and you to find out on your own, Lisia.'

'Awwww! That's no fair! Uncle, now that you're here will that mean uncle Steven now has to go?' The Hoenn woman pouted, causing May to blink.

'Yes, and I'll be taking May back to Petalburg, if she no longer has business here. The Gym will probably need her attention,' Steven said, his steel blue eyes glancing from May to Lisia.

'But I want to get to know her!' Lisia frowned, even her expression adorable.

'Don't worry, there's plenty more time for that,' May responded with false cheer. She didn't want to cause a scene, especially with how much attention they were getting. Her companions were infamous throughout Hoenn, if not outside of it as well.

'Really?!' The woman gasped, jumping out of her seat in clear surprise.

'Ummm yeah?' May shrugged uncertainly, not too sure what she may have started.

'Yay! My first friend, I'll call it "Friendship: starting off!" Oh I'm so happy you're sharing this with me, May!' Lisia squealed as Wallace chuckled.

'Err I'm happy too?' May responded anxiously, glancing at Steven's bemused smile before wondering what she had gotten herself into now.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone,_

 _The update is below, hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 26

Hopping out of the car, May felt elated to have not only appeased the concerns of her family, but also her friends. She'd managed to find the time to contact them both before Steven had whisked her back to Petalburg City, not once asking about the events which had transpired between herself and Brawly.

She turned to face the door before grinning, 'thanks Steven!'

'No, it's I who should thank you. What you did for myself, Lisia and Wallace just shows how compassionate you are. You didn't just help me to ensure all was well with the Contest preparations, but you also helped Lisia to have a new friend. You truly go above and beyond for us all, and for that I thank you,' the man smiled at her, his steel blue eyes intent upon her sapphire ones.

'Oh, that's no trouble. Lisia's g reat, she just needs to adjust to the idea that she's befriended someone,' May smiled back with more confidence than she felt and walking through her front door.

Shutting the door behind her, May turned to grin sheepishly at her childhood friend, whose scowl spoke volumes.

'I'm sorry,' May said simply, sending the man a grovelling glance.

'Not good enough! Your friends are entertaining your challenger, I hope you're happy!' The man scoffed back, though he seemed somewhat appeased.

'They are? Oh no!' May cried before rushing past him and into the house, not seeing his amused smirk at her antics.

Seeing Misty pout tea for a woman with magenta hair pulled into pignite-tails, May felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Rushing into the room, she called out, 'everyone, I'm so sorry! I completely neglected my duties to you all!'

The stranger turned to reveal her deep blue eyes, grinning, 'that's quite all right, you were away for business out of town. Besides it gave me the opportunity to catch up with—May?'

'S-Sakura?' May yelped, her eyes widening in disbelief at her childhood friend from Ecruteak City.

'Wow, it's been so long!' Sakura grinned as Misty's eyes glanced at her other friends in surprise as they re-entered.

'You two know each other?' Misty blinked as Iris walked in with a plate of berries, followed by Dawn and Serena, carrying poffins.

'What? No way!' Dawn gasped as Serena blinked.

'Y-yeah, back when I lived in Johto we used to be good friends,' May said, turning her sapphire eyes onto the floor. She'd done her best to leave a lot behind in Johto. Memories from her life there always brought back her anxieties, and she hadn't been ready to deal with it all back then. She'd never had many friends in Hoenn, and she'd missed her close-knit circle back in her former region, even if she felt she couldn't talk to them anymore. Besides, it brought back the trauma of being surrounded by a horde of Tentacool, and that was something she never liked discussing with anyone, especially after Harley's big exposé.

'What happened?' Iris questioned, her maroon eyes filled with concern for the duo.

Feeling her lip tremble as tears filled her eyes, May didn't respond, waiting for Sakura to admit the problem—her.

'Distance is what happened. May was so far away, and she'd gone through so much that I didn't think she wanted to remember me. May, do you forgive me for my silence?' Sakura whispered, her voice filled with guilt.

Struggling to blink back tears, May didn't even care that they were sliding down her cheek. Instead, she forced her sapphire gaze onto her friend's deep blue, unable to think of what to say.

'I was so busy practicing for my tea ceremony that I forgot how alone you must have felt, especially with what happened in Olivine. I'm sorry, May,' Sakura said as May sniffed.

'It's not your fault, Saku, it never was,' May whispered before tackling the woman in a tight hug.

'You've always been far too forgiving,' Sakura chastised slightly, though the sparkle in her eye showed her gratitude.

Giggling in response, May grinned, 'you know it! Did you ever catch up with Jimmy, Marina or Lyra, or Vincent? You know how they always wanted to get their pokémon before us.'

'Oh they left a few years before me. I'm still not as strong as them, but I heard that Marina is an idol now—you know how obsessed she was with that!—but she's moved on to Coordinating too,' Sakura grinned, knowing that May would be proud of their friend's success.

Hearing this, May grimaced, aware of her own failures in the area. With a sigh, she grimaced, 'poor Lyra, she must be feeling terrible living in her sister's shadow.'

'I'm sure she's making her own name for herself,' Sakura grinned with false cheer as May's friends grimaced at each other.

'Maybe, but you know she always had a soft spot for Vince,' May sighed, feeling her friend's pain all too well.

'I don't know, last I heard, she had a crush on some guy called Silver. He's a real bad boy, stole a pokémon from Professor Elm and everything,' Sakura gossiped, though she let out a soft sigh, her expression becoming dreamy.

'Who'd steal a pokémon? How dare they!' Iris hissed as Misty's face flushed in clear anger.

'Girls, relax. I'm sure he's not that bad if he's talking to Lyra. Besides, I'm certain Sakura would love a bad boy of her own,' May teased with a wink, causing the woman to scowl, 'no way! I'm happy being single!'

'And ready to mingle?' May winked at her friend, who slapped her arm out of childhood habit.

'Speaking from experience?' Dawn questioned as she flipped her Xtransceiver around to reveal images of May with Brawly.

'Ugh, no, Brawly and I are just friends!' May glowered back, her elation disappearing in a flash.

'It doesn't look like you're just friends from here,' Serena mused, though May didn't appreciate it.

'It doesn't look like a lot of things to everyone! I'm not with Brawly!' May huffed with a stomp, causing the other girls to giggle.

'What's so funny?' She all but seethed as they continued to giggle.

'You're adorable!' Dawn grinned as Iris wiped her eyes, 'she did the foot stomp!'

'Argh, I can't believe any of you!' May hissed at them, causing them to giggle harder.

'May, are you the gym leader here?' Sakura questioned as Misty ate a Lychee berry, grimacing at its after taste.

'That'd be me,' the woman in question grimaced with clear reluctance.

'Then I want to battle you for your badge!' Sakura grinned, her eyes alight with joy.

'You're on,' May chuckled back, knowing which pokémon she'd be using.

With a small smile, she led her friends to the gym, grinning as she saw Kenny cleaning the ground from her last battle.

'Beautifly, take the stage!' May cried out as she twirled on the spot before releasing the first pokémon she'd ever caught by hand.

'Wow your Beautifly looks amazing!' Sakura gushed at May, who flushed at her friend's admiration for her pokémon.

'Thanks, Sakura! I've been training with her and formulated the best pokéblock I can, so it means a lot to me that you think she's looking good,' May beamed at her friend as Kenny sighed in exasperation, 'women.'

'Bug types!' Misty hissed, gripping onto her chair in clear anxiety. Beside her, Iris glowered at the man, 'what's that meant to mean?'

Hearing her angry question, Kenny sent her an impartial shrug, not at all bothering to appear apologetic.

'Compare her to my Beautifly!' Sakura grinned before releasing another butterfly pokémon on the battle arena.

'Wow, your Beautifly is gorgeous!' May beamed back, admiring her opponent's healthy pokémon.

'Thanks May, though her wings aren't as shiny as your Beautifly's. Shall we start?' Sakura grinned at her childhood friend.

'You don't need to tell me twice! Beautifly, psychic!' May called out to her pokémon, grinning as her opponent was surrounded by an eerie pink glow.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi everyone!_

 _Hope you like the latest update :)_

Chapter 27

'Glaceon, you did well, return,' May said as she saw Espeon and Sakura embracing on the other end of the battle field. If she'd been done this on her own, undergoing her journey, the loss would have left a bitter taste in her mouth. However, as a gym leader, she couldn't help but feel pride in her friend for rising up, above the challenge that was her gym.

With an eager grin, Sakura called out, 'thanks for the battle, May, your Glaceon was awesome!'

'Not as awesome as your Espeon was today,' May chuckled back as she sauntered towards her friend.

Seeing Kenny come over with a velvet box, May caught his dark eyes as he opened it. He sent her a small smile before she took the badge which was hidden inside. It was a simple grey badge, made of two circles which represented barbells. Her father had designed it, and she knew her friend would notice it immediately. It was just something very Norman-esque, for lack of a better word.

'Sakura, as the winner of our battle in Petalburg gym, I present you the balance badge. The design of this badge was focused upon the idea of unleashing the inner ability of not just yourself, but your pokémon. Congratulations, you fought well and earned this as a sign of your win today,' May grinned a she handed her long-lost friend the badge she'd earned. She could see why her father enjoyed being a gym leader, and could have done this herself, if she wasn't so distraught by the idea of never again entering a contest.

'Wow, this badge screams Norman,' Sakura laughed as she turned to her Espeon, who beamed up at her trainer.

Watching her friend grin at her pokémon, May smiled as she wondered what her father would have done. He'd always been so confident and capable and she was curious to know if he'd have lost to Sakura too.

From behind her, she heard someone step up beside her and turned to see her aid send her a small smile, his eyes shining with joy as he beheld Sakura's childlike glee.

'You fought well, your father would be proud,' Kenny mused, causing her to blink up at him. She honestly hadn't expected him to say anything to her about it.

'Aww, Kenny you're the best!' May grinned before crushing the man in a hug, not seeing her friends share bemused glances.

'You're causing a scene, May,' the man flushed, causing her to chuckle at him as he struggled out of her grip.

'So? You shouldn't say stuff like that if you don't want me to overreact!' May teased back, pinching his cheek slightly, not noticing her friends as they sent each other bemused glances.

In response, the man swatted her hand away, glowering irritably.

'May, is this seriously how you treat your aid?' Misty frowned at the woman, who grinned sheepishly back at her. Whilst she loved Kenny like an older brother, she couldn't help but be thankful for every positive thing he ever said about her.

'What? He's practically family! I've known him since we arrived in Petalburg,' May shrugged as Kenny hissed, 'see? Even your friends think you're manhandling me!'

'Manhandling would be a bit of a strong word for that. I'd call it overly affectionate,' Dawn frowned with clear flair, as Serena giggled at her thoughtful expression.

'So how would you handle him then?' May frowned back at her friends as she glared at them, willing them to explain an alternate, more suitable reaction.

'That's easy, I wouldn't. In case you haven't noticed, the closest thing I have to a gym leader's aid is Tracey!' Misty snapped at the woman, causing the girls to giggle. They had all teased her about the man's arduous attempts at improving her gym, and the orange haired woman hadn't appreciated any of their light teasing.

'Don't even go there! You know the man's smitten with Daisy!' Misty snarled, stomping her foot endearingly.

'But does Ash know that?' Iris mused, causing the orange haired beauty to flush cutely.

'Ash is so thick the only thing he'll notice about Misty is that she's a girl!' Sakura grinned as she took the badge.

Without a word, Kenny snapped the box shut and scrambled out of the room, his apprehension clear to the females he was escaping from.

'Well, well, May, you really scared him,' Sakura chuckled at the woman, who flushed at the remark.

'I did not,' she responded feebly as she saw Brendan enter the room, his ruby eyes widened with worry.

'Well, I'd better continue my journey. It was really great seeing you again,' the Johto woman grinned at May.

'Likewise,' May grinned back before pulling her in for another hug.

'Tell your family I said hi,' May winked at her friend as Misty sighed, 'I'd like to see more of Hoenn, are you going near the water at all?'

'Will do, May! Misty, I'm popping by Slateport City in a bit, want to join me?' Sakura winked from one friend before turning to the other.

'Yes, I'd love that! Water pokémon, here I come! Talk soon, May!' Misty grinned before giving all of the women a brief hug and leaving.

Serena hesitated once before turning to May, 'I'd love to pop by Sootopolis City. I heard that there isn't another place like it anywhere around, and I think it would make a great video.'

'That's great,' May grinned at her friend, trying to stifle her disappointment. Considering how to help her friends, she frowned at the retreating backs of her other friends.

With a huge grin, she said, 'if you join Misty and Sakura, you might be able to catch a ferry from Slateport.'

'Oh, I'd better hurry then, bye everyone!' Serena gasped before rushing out of the door, leaving it open behind her.

When Iris and Dawn simply glanced from May to Brendan, May sent the man an expectant glance. She knew he was worried about quite a lot, but she didn't want to pressure him into saying anything in front of the others if she could help it.

'Orlando's messaged me, he's got into trouble on his way to Mauville City,' Brendan frowned, his lips pursed in a frown as he sent a suspicious glance at their companions.

'Orlando needs help?' May whispered, licking her lips in clear anxiety.

'I need to go see him,' the man responded, nodding his head slightly.

'Well so do I! Let's go!' May hissed before grabbing the man's hand and rushing out of her home.

'Wait!' Dawn's voice cried as she and Iris rushed after them, barely finding Max's and Caroline's bicycles in the shed May pulled her bicycle from.

'Where are we going?' Iris yelled at May, who didn't deign to respond.

'Littleroot, I'll drive us from there!' Brendan called when May said nothing, her mind reeling with thoughts of the younger man being injured, mauled as certainly by the Poochyena that had attacked his uncle the day she'd received Torchic.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi everyone,_

 _Here's another update. Please let me know what you think! :)_

Chapter 28

Scrambling out of Brendan's parked car, May glanced around her at the familiar bicycle bridge, seeing a flock of flying types flying around the top of the bridge.

'He's said that he didn't have a bicycle with him so he's out on route 110 somewhere. I think he's still with Wally, but I'm not sure,' Brendan grimaced as they glanced around them.

Seeing a woman near the entrance of the side path, May asked, 'excuse me, but have you seen a man with black hair and another with green anywhere?'

'What? No, sorry,' the woman said, looking a little forlorn.

'That's quite all right, thank you!' May grinned at her before shaking her head at her friends.

'We're not splitting up, but let's see what we've got!' Dawn grinned before grabbing May and Iris and jogging ahead, searching for Orlando.

Sending a disinterested glance at the pokémon which surfaced on the other side of the small stone fence, May soon found herself facing Orlando, his grey eyes filled with a sheepish guilt she knew.

'Girls, go get Brendan, but make sure you explain to him that his brother is unscathed,' May frowned at them, causing them to blink in surprise. Thankfully they didn't question her as they turned to find the man.

'Hey, May! It's been ages! Nice timing, too. I was just searching for pokémon, you know? My dad and uncle are always going on about how nature used to be even more diverse, way back in the day. He says that there used to be way more kinds of pokémon than there are now! So that's why we do fieldwork, him and me. We really want to find out what happened to those pokémon in the past.' The man chuckled, though she could recognise his guilty smile anywhere. He was rambling, and they both knew why-Brendan would be furious with him for not updating him with the all clear.

'Right, and you're trying to tell me that you weren't expecting me or Brendan to come here when we heard you were in trouble?' May frowned at the man, causing him to flush in embarrassment. It was rare for her to cut to the chase, but she had been as worried as Brendan had been.

'Eheh, that was probably Wally. I'm sorry, May, he just got in a bit of a sticky situation with his pokémon. Oh! That reminds me, on my journey up to now, I've met a lot of different pokémon, and I think I've gotten to understand a lot of them, too. Me and my pokémon have really grown, they're really strong! So, how about a little battle?' The man grinned at May, causing her to blink at him. She couldn't help but notice the anxiety in his eyes as he grabbed a pokéball and twirled it in his hand.

'Go Slugma!' Orlando called, releasing the fire type pokémon.

Blinking in response, it took May a moment to decipher what was happening. Realising that the man wasn't going to give her much of an option, May sighed, resigned with the idea of battling him.

Taking a pokéball of her own, May released her Munchlax, 'Munchlax, take the stage!'

'Slugma, use ember!' Orlando called as May said, 'Munchlax, secret power!'

Watching her pokémon jump forward, May didn't see her friends return with an enraged Brendan, who growled upon seeing the impeding battle.

Munchlax was hit by the fire attack as his attack collided with the fire type. Whilst he didn't take significant damage, it was still enough to cause him to grimace slightly.

May watched in amusement as Slugma began to teeter on the ground before falling asleep.

'W-what? Slugma!' Orlando gasped as his brother chuckled.

'What's so funny?' The younger brother snapped at the man.

'That's easy, secret power has a different effect depending on the terrain. I wouldn't expect you to know that, though,' Brendan scoffed before winking at May. The woman did her best not to smile too obviously at the older man's taunt. After all, Max had done the very same to her when she had started her journey, and their banter was bringing back many memories.

'Don't you of all people lecture me after everything we've done in the field together! Go, Wailmer!' Orlando snarled as he released the giant water type, sending a moody glower at his brother, who smirked in response.

'I'm glad Misty isn't here,' Iris chuckled before Dawn nodded at the idea.

With a frown, May turned to her pokémon, who was scratching his back lazily. Clicking her fingers, she called out, 'Munchlax! Solar beam!'

'Astonish!' Orlando cried, though Munchlax dodged the attack with ease.

'Unleash it!' May called out just before her Munchlax released the powerful golden attack from his mouth.

The younger brother from Littleroot Town looked like he was about to release his last pokémon, but Brendan stepped in, 'enough!'

'It's obvious you've both been busy training, but this battle is over! Orlando, accept your defeat, May, bow out with style. There is no point in pointlessly hurting your pokémon,' Brendan glowered from one person to another, causing Orlando to sulk slightly.

'I'll take care of your tired teams first, then you can explain what's happening,' Brendan said before offering Munchlax an oran berry and his brother an awakening and max revive.

'Some guys came out of nowhere to attack Wally and myself. They were sprouting nonsense about eradicating the land or the water. I don't know what they wanted with us, but they battled both Wally and myself. I won, but Wally… he lost. He's taken it really hard, too, though he's trying to put on a brave face.' Orlando grimaced as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Team Aqua and Magma!' May hissed as her friends grimaced, uncertain of what to say.

'Yeah, that's their names. You know them?' Orlando grimaced at her, his eyes widening slightly in fear.

'I've encountered them a few times. Where's Wally now?' May asked, ignoring her friends' searching gazes.

'He's in Mauville City,' Orlando grimaced, scratching his arm nervously.

'Then let's go visit him. Come on, Orlando,' May said before grabbing Brendan and Dawn's arms and walking ahead.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi all,_

 _Sorry for being (once again) late to update!_

 _For Reinpianist, this is a prequel to my story May's Belated Journey._

 _Hope you enjoy the update!_

Chapter 29

Seeing the homely arches of Mauville City, May grinned as she dragged her friends inside, making sure she held a tighter reign on Dawn than Brendan. You could never tell when Dawn was going to let impulses rule her actions, and she'd rather not be side tracked. Sure, she loved shopping too, but Wally needed her.

'This place is so cool!' Dawn gasped as Iris hissed, 'don't let her go, May! She'll spend more than she can afford!'

In response, May simply nodded her head, ignoring Dawn's deliberate scowl.

In the distance, Wally's familiar chartreuse hair could be seen talking to an older gentleman.

'Wow! So this is Mauville?' The younger man frowned, glancing up at the high ceilings and many people.

'Hahaha! You sure seem to be enjoying it, Wally. So what would you like to do? Do you want to grab a bite to eat at the Mauville Food Court? Or maybe we should get you a bike of your own at Rydel's Cycles. Would you like that? I bet the exercise would be good for your health,' the man grinned with eager cheer at Wally's enthralled expression.

'No, thank you! I want to challenge the gym right away! It's the best way for me to improve my pokémon and myself,' Wally grinned back, his light blue eyes lingering on the stores nearby.

'Let me see… I'm pretty sure the gym is… Yup! Straight ahead this way! Just through the inner courtyard!' Wally grinned before scrambling ahead, not at all perturbed by the older man's surprised expression.

'What? Hey wait! Wally?!' The man snapped before chasing after him.

With a chuckle, May glanced back at her friends, Orlando grinning sheepishly at the reaction of his travelling partner.

'He looks fine to me,' Brendan scowled at his brother, who shrugged slightly.

'Let's go catch Wally,' May intercepted the inevitable argument, sending both men a subtle glower.

Without another word, she led them towards the gym, where she saw Wally talking to the same man from before.

Upon nearing them, she heard him say, 'uncle, I'm begging you! I want to challenge this gym to see how much stronger I've become! Please! You'll let me, won't you? I've been training since I lost against those Grunts, I swear!'

'Now hold on, Wally… It's certainly true that you've grown quite a lot stronger alongside your pokémon. But don't you think that jumping right into challenging a gym might be pushing it?' The man chuckled nervously, though May detected a chastising edge in his voice.

'I'm not pushing it! If it's me and my Kirlia, we can beat anyone!' Wally argued back, his eyes filled with a determination May understood.

'You tell him, Wally,' May grinned as Orlando chuckled at his friend.

'Ah, May! Kirlia and I have gotten a lot stronger since we first met. Growing together! I want to prove that to you and my uncle both, May. Please help me once more, and have a battle with me!' Wally asked, clenching his hands slightly.

'Sure thing,' May grinned back as she placed a hand in her pouch, taking out a pokéball.

'Thanks, May. OK, here we go!' Wally grinned before releasing his Kirlia. Seeing the smiling psychic type before her, May grinned as Wally said, 'we're going to win this, Kirlia. We have to!'

'Go, Glaceon, take the stage!' May called out as she twirled on the spot before releasing her ice type.

'Start it off with dig!' May called out when Wally didn't make a move.

'Teleport!' Wally retorted, though May had anticipated this move. After all, Ralts, the pre-evolved version of Kirlia, were found near Petalburg City, and she'd had a few battles with them.

'Use your ears, Glaceon!' May called back, ignoring Dawn and Iris' whispered comments about the distinctive colour of Wally's hair.

'Get out and use ice shard!' May grinned as her pokémon jumped out of the ground, sending Kirlia flying into the wall of the gym.

'Echoed voice, Kirlia!' Wally growled, gritting his teeth in frustration.

'Don't you let him do that to you! Shadow ball, and aim for his mouth!' May scowled back, not at all noticing the crowd that was growing around them.

Glaceon cried her name once before unleashing a powerfully dark, pulsing purple orb at the psychic an fairy type, sending him back into the wall again.

'Come on, Kirlia!' Wally cried, though May interrupted, 'this battle is over, Wally. Kirlia has fought well, but he can't win against Glaceon. Know your limits, for the sake of your pokémon as well as yourself, please.'

The man's light blue eyes widened slightly before he grimaced. With a grim nod, he returned his pokémon, murmuring his gratitude softly.

His eyes flickered from May before settling on the oldest man. In a soft voice, he said, 'uncle, I'll go back to train harder… May, thank you. Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to battle with your pokémon. I can't become a true trainer like that, not really.'

'Well there's no need to get so down on yourself. Why, what's keeping you from becoming stronger?' The older man smiled down at his nephew, his expression filled with a fondness the younger man seemed to subconsciously draw out of others.

'Nothing is! All you need to do is keep growing,' Orlando interrupted, his grey eyes intent upon his friend.

'May, I, I'm definitely… I'm going to get stronger. Much, much stronger!' Wally promised, his eyes alight with a rivalry May had seen in Ash's eyes a few too many times.

'No worries, Wally, I'll keep growing too,' May winked back, sending the man a thumbs up. All she wanted to do was to keep the fire in Wally's eyes well-lit so he wouldn't become deflated again.

'I feel like I learned a lot from just one pokémon battle with you, about my limits, about Kirlia. So, um, that's why… May, could I call you… could I call you my r-riv,' the man stuttered, a flush filling his cheeks.

'What was that, Wally?' May blinked, unable to believe her ears. The man who reminded her so much of her old rival, Drew, could he possibly be asking her to be his rival? The thought alone caused her to blush quite suddenly.

'Ah, never mind! S-sorry!' He continued as Dawn and Iris unsuccessfully stifled their giggles at May's flushed face too.

'A-are you sure?' May stammered, struggling to maintain her quiet confidence of earlier.

'It was nothing! Please forget about it!' The boy pleaded, his lips forming a subtle pout.

'Guh… good-bye!' He stumbled, sparing a glance for his uncle and Orlando before scrambling away.

'It just dawned on me that you must be the young woman who kept an eye out for Wally when Wallace encouraged him to have his first gym battle. So it's you we have to thank for Wally becoming so positive about the future. Thank you,' the man smiled before following Wally, his face flushed too.

'Err no worries,' May said, blinking as he hurried away, chasing the younger man.

'Hey, wait for me! Thanks again, May! I hope we'll both be able to meet even more pokémon on our journey!' Orlando grinned at May before scrambling after the other men, sending his brother a rather rude sign with his hand after he made an obscene comment that May hadn't heard.

'You take care of yourself, Orlando!' May called out after them, ignoring the group of people that were beginning to surround her.

'Hey, are you May from Petalburg?' One man asked, causing May to blink.

'Errr,' May said, glancing at her friends, who grimaced at his question.

'What's going on between you and Steven Stone?' A girl asked, her eyes narrowed in clear anger, her BuzzNav showing images of May an Steven in Mauville Hospital.

'Never mind that, what about Brawly?' Another scowled as May and her friends began backing up, into the gym, not noticing the magazine which had images of May with Brawly, her eyes glued on the images of her in the nearby hospital.

The door opened behind them, causing them to fall back into the pristine foyer. Almost immediately, the door shut again, blocking the strangers out. May's eyes roamed around the room before realising there was a trap at their feet.

Her eye twitched as May clutched onto Brendan, squealing, 'no, Wattson's done it again!'

'Let go, May!' Brendan yelped as he stumbled into Iris, who in turn grabbed the man and fell onto Dawn.

'What's going on?' Dawn hissed as she steadied her friend before the ground gave way beneath them.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey everyone,_

 _Here's a very overdue update. I'm so sorry I've dropped off the face of the planet for so long, and I hope you're all well :)_

 **Chapter 30**

'This is Wattson's obsession!' May squeaked as she landed painfully on a seat. Brendan landed beside her with a loud grunt, and Dawn and Iris were behind them, both scowling in pain.

'Ouch!' Dawn moaned as Iris hissed, 'May, what did you get us in to?'

'M-me?' May squeaked as Dawn said, 'there's no need to worry, we'll get out alive, right?'

'Knowing Wattson, that's not likely,' Brendan scowled as metal seat belts appeared out of their chairs before them, latching them into place.

'Hold on, girls!' May said as she grabbed hold onto the rail, frantically hoping that there weren't any hidden cameras ahead.

'I'm not a girl!' Brendan hissed, though he grabbed onto the chunk of metal all the same.

Without any warning, their makeshift seats were forced forward, their speed increasing drastically with each passing second.

Hearing the wind whistle in her ears, May felt her stomach drop painfully as tears stung her eyes. Knowing Wattson as she did, she knew he had a plan, and not one she'd necessarily like.

'Welcome, my friends, to a place where the fun never ends!' Wattson's voice sounded around them, before his booming laugh could be heard. Quite suddenly, a dome appeared around them, dropping off the tracks as a cavern of water appeared.

'Wattson, you stop this thing now!' May cried as their ride took a plunge under the water, floating effortlessly through the makeshift underwater paradise, Chinchou floating along nearby.

'WATTSON!' Brendan roared as Iris cried, 'no! I can't go in the water! Is this thing even watertight? Axew!'

'Brendan, stop this thing!' Dawn called out, choking back tears as the man growled, 'what? Me? You're a human, fight for yourself!'

'Well, you're a man, aren't you? Do something to stop this thing at once!' Dawn hissed back, stomping her foot slightly.

Hearing this, the man spluttered as the dome reappeared out of the water, landing haphazardly on the tracks again.

'I may be a man, but that doesn't mean you can expect me to stop thi-iiiiiis!' Brendan scowled as their vehicle took another plunge, this time into the air.

'Wattson, I don't care about what you've done for my family! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" May roared as the device came to an abrupt halt.

'Watt! If Wattson isn't going to listen, then surely you can!' Brendan yelled as Wattson's voice boomed, 'welcome to the place where the fun never ends! Feel free to step off your ride of fun and enter the gym's battle arena!'

'Oh thank Lugia!' May groaned before stumbling off, her walk slightly staggered.

'May!' Wattson's booming voice filled the room, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

'Wattson,' May smiled before the man pulled her into a tight hug.

Seeing Mr Goodshow Junior, May sent him a small smile before he started telling her all about the advantages and disadvantages of electric pokémon.

'May, you're here for a battle, aren't you? To see how I run my gym?' Wattson beamed before grinning at her in such an eager way that she knew she couldn't say no.

'Err, yeah,' May chuckled, sending Brendan a warning glance as he began to smother a laugh of his own.

'Excellent, well you already know which pokémon I'll be using,' the man grinned at her, causing her to hesitate slightly. She didn't know what he meant by it, and was doing her best to remember her previous encounters with the man.

Recalling her journey with Ash, she couldn't help but grin, 'I sure do!'

'Excellent, Watt, care to set us up? Wattson beamed at the man, who scrambled to his refereeing booth.

'This gym Battle between May from Petalburg gym and Wattson from Mauville City gym will now begin. This will be a three on three pokémon battle with neither party allowed to make exchanges,' Watt called out, sending a small smile to Brendan a he growled at the conditions.

'All right, let's do this,' May grinned, though she seemed to have some apprehension.

Grimacing as her Glaceon teetered on her feet, May heard Watt call out, 'Glaceon is unable to battle, Manectric wins!'

Gritting her teeth, May grimaced, 'go, Beldum, I know you can do it!'

Watching her pokémon's tired eye, May grimaced. She'd swapped her Beldum out for her Glaceon earlier, but now her ice type had fainted. It left her feeling a bit of anxiety, though she couldn't let that affect her. Beldum may be one of her newest pokémon, but it would still try for her, so she shouldn't doubt it.

'Beldum, use hold back!' May called out as Wattson barked, 'thunder, Manectric!'

'Dodge it!' The two gym leaders cried in unison, though both pokémon collided in a spectacular display of electric, yellow light, fracturing light across the room.

'Right, Beldum, zen headbutt followed by iron defence!' May said as Wattson frowned at her, apparently waiting her for to move.

Watching her Beldum lurch forward, Wattson belted out, 'wild charge!'

'Hit him hard, Beldum!' May yelled out as her pokémon was covered in an eerie pink glow.

The yellow and blue quadruped pokémon rushed forward, sparks emitting from its jagged yellow fur, causing both May and Beldum to hiss in frustration, the psychic attack not causing nearly as much damage as it could.

'Beldum, use iron head!' May called out, knowing that the pokémon which was a gift from Steven would do its best for her, and that was all she could ask of it.

Seeing Wattson grin, May felt a pang of anxiety. With a booming laugh, he cried, 'wild charge, Manectric!'

'End it!' May roared, knowing her pokémon was exhausted, however she knew they'd been fighting too hard and too long to lose.

Her steel type pokémon rushed forward as the electric type charged up his mane, colliding painfully. The latter pokémon stepped softly in a circle, his body teetering on his feet before he fell to the ground in a heap.

'Manectric is unable to battle, May wins!' Watt cried as Brendan whooped nearby, causing May to flush at him in clear embarrassment.


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry for the wait, but here's an update, hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 31**

'That was an impressive battle, May,' Iris beamed at her friend, who flushed darkly at the compliment, much to Dawn's amusement. The Sinnoh woman nudged May suggestively, though the Johto woman only sent her a sheepish grin in response.

'What are you looking so shamefaced like a Mareep for? I'm being serious, you know!' Iris scowled before crossing her arms and muttering about May being 'like a kid.'

'Oh Iris, you know I don't mean to be rude, or like a kid. Thank you, though, you honestly flatter me far too much. Besides, I have my pokémon to thank for it,' May flushed as she saw her other friend's grin.

'She's always so modest whenever anyone compliments her! Isn't she just adorable?' Brendan teased, pinching May's cheek painfully as he pulled her into his chest in a slight hug.

'Brendan!' May muttered as Mr Goodshow Junior beamed at her, 'and she deserves every one of those compliments! Wattson had nothing on her!'

Hearing this, May flushed darker, pouting at her friends as they giggled at her, appearing mostly oblivious as the gym leader and his Aid joined their little group.

'Tell me, May, will you be visiting anyone while you're here?' Wattson questioned as he and Watt met them in the front of the gym. The man was obviously alluding to her father, though May wasn't certain she could bring herself to face him.

'I'm not too sure,' May grimaced, poking her fingers together awkwardly. She didn't know if she could handle seeing her parents, knowing just how they'd worry about her being so far from Petalburg. The company of Brendan, Iris and Dawn would do next to nothing to appease their concerns, either, especially with the rumours of Brawly circulating BuzzNav. If her father heard, she knew it would just affect his recovery, especially with how worked up he could be over protecting her. She'd always been his starter pokémon, and he always did his best to support and nurture her and Max.

Yes, she'd definitely gotten herself into a fine mess again, and she wasn't at all sure about how to resolve it. She wasn't at all like Ash, who blindly pushed his way on, testing the realms of possibilities. No, she needed to think and be more rational, and that meant heading into battle when she was ready.

'I suggest you stop by, May. You know that your mother has been worrying about you,' Watt whispered in her ear, though May could only shake her head in response. She didn't want them to get any ideas, especially since her parents could put words in her mouth when males were involved.

'I'm sorry, Watt, Wattson, but I think I should return to Petalburg. I haven't had much of a chance to be at home lately, as I've been running quite a few errands. I promise I'll try to come back soon,' May smiled, though she knew it fell flat when the man blinked at her in response.

With a sad smile, she led her friends away, feeling the disappointment of her colleagues as she left them behind.

'Hey, wait for us!' Iris scowled as May walked ahead, her mind reeling with guilt.

'But I want to go shopping!' Dawn pouted, scrambling after them.

'Then go, neither of us will stop you. In fact, I think it's best you stayed away from May for a while. She has a lot going on and I don't want her wasting her few moments of relief with worrying about whether or not you're enjoying Hoenn,' Brendan scowled back, rushing after his childhood friend as Dawn and Iris glared at his retreating back.

 _Hope you liked the update, I'll update again ASAP, though I will be heading overseas for a bit. Please do let me know what you think of the story so far, any feedback would be very much appreciated :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi everyone!_

 _Here's an update for May, Gym Leader. Hope you like it._

 **Chapter 32**

Lazing about on May's couch, Brendan snacked comfortably on some chips, his PokéNav chiming nearby. Taking the device out of his pocket, the young man couldn't help but chuckle at a message from his acquaintance, Gary Oak. The Kanto man was visiting Hoenn for a reason he hadn't cared to share with Brendan, though Brendan suspected a woman was behind it, even though he hadn't bothered to enquire. To him, the already insufferable man had seemed more strained than usual, and Brendan knew better than to ask.

Though he was curious as to why Gary would text him about how… attractive Hoenn women could be, albeit he had deemed to woman in question to be far too innocent for his standards. So, though he knew he may live to regret it, Brendan responded, 'I know, there are some really attractive ones out there.'

Gary's response was almost instant, making Brendan wonder if he was feeling lonely.

'I'm not even joking, this glammed up Glameow was walking around Petalburg City and crashed right into me. She was a stunner, but completely clueless. I've never seen any girl as innocent as her, and corrupting anyone like that would be hilarious,' the text read, and Brendan could practically hear the disdain dripping from the man's voice. Even then, the expressed curiosity was enough for Brendan to roll his eyes and wonder as to the man's ulterior motive.

'So why didn't you get her, then?' Brendan responded, already foretelling the response he'd receive from the man.

'She had no idea what she was dealing with. Besides, we both know that she'd get far too attached far too quickly, and a man like me needs to be free,' Gary's response occurred within moments, much to the effect that Brendan had predicted.

'I'm sure. What did she look like?' Brendan questioned his friend as May returned from the gym with her most recent challenger. It was a purple haired man from Sinnoh who looked like the gloomiest man Brendan had ever encountered. He was beyond grumpy, and his first line he had said to May was to criticise her gym, saying it was 'pathetic.'

May's face had turned varying degrees of red, much to Brendan's amusement. He only wished he'd taken a picture to upload it to BuzzNav, though he might not survive the act in itself. It would still be worth it.

'You got lucky to have knocked out two of my pokémon. Your battle skills are weak at best, like another person I know. He was pathetic then, and is even more so now. I'll win this League and I'll show you and him that my initial behaviour was perfectly fine,' the man scoffed as he held out an expectant hand towards May.

'Who are you to tell me how to raise my pokémon? They aren't just my friends, but my family. Now I was raised so I know better than to say how you should raise yours, but whoever you are talking about clearly has the right idea,' May scowled at the man, before visibly recollecting her thoughts.

'Here's your badge,' she continued with an obviously forced smile, though her challenger seemed completely unperturbed by her uncharacteristic faux cheer, especially when faced with such ludicrous notions.

'Norman had better be on his deathbed. Your battle was pathetic,' the man scoffed before stalking away, not seeing May's furious glare after him, her hands clenched in fists.

'How dare you!' Brendan seethed, though the man didn't turn around, simply waving a hand at them, almost as though he wanted to mock Brendan's angered cry.

'Leave it, Brendan,' May whispered, her voice unusually quiet as she turned her attention to the door from which she'd come.

'What? May, didn't you hear what he said? You can't just let him get away with saying things like that!' Brendan scowled, faltering when he saw her sad eyes as she glanced back at him.

'It's fine, dad'll be fine. He has to be,' May responded with a sad smile, turning her attention away from the man, her hand scrubbing against her cheek.

'May,' Brendan whispered, though the young woman walked away, not turning to glance back at the man.

'I have chores to do, Brendan. I won't be long,' May whispered before returning her attention to the gym, her voice choked up with emotions.

The man didn't argue with her as she rushed to clean up the damage left by her battle.

 _Let me guess if you can guess who the challenger was :D_


	33. Chapter 33

_Here's an update, hope you like it :)_

Chapter 33

Watching Brendan mutter about receiving an incomprehensible text from an unknown number, May grimaced as she walked towards him. Brendan wasn't often fazed by such obscure messages, so she was curious as to what could bother her childhood friend.

'Let me see that,' May sighed before taking the device from the man, ignoring his childish protests as she took a seat beside him on the couch to analyse it.

Seeing the identification code was one which hadn't been saved by Brendan, May frowned, 'you don't know this person. How and why would they contact you?'

Picking up the device, May pressed a few buttons and held it to her ear. It rang a few times before she heard a shaky breath on the other side of the line.

'Hello?' She scowled, feeling a protective edge course through her.

'Help,' a shaky voice answered the device, shooting a spiral of fear down her back.

'Wally?' May whispered, glancing at Brendan worriedly, wondering if anything had happened to Orlando.

'May, it's t-rible! Orlando's dev-ce is out - power, - said - you'd -elp. -e've hit –ouble. We were – Verdanturf b—thi- - a little c-. S—d h—p. M-? -ay! - you -ear -?' Wally's voice said, before a static filled her ear.

Glancing up at Brendan, May grimaced, 'Orlando's Xtransceiver is out of power. We have to go to Verdanturf Town, the boys are in trouble.'

'What were they doing over there? There isn't a gym out that way! They should have already fought against the Rustboro City gym so why would they take such a big detour? Bloody Orlando!' Brendan snarled before grabbing his pokéballs from a nearby table.

'Brendan, relax. There's no way we can make it that far in time, not with Rusturf Tunnel being the way it is. Let me make a call,' May grimaced, pulling out her own device as her friend tried to contact his brother.

Ignoring Brendan's enraged expression, May dialled a number, not trusting the man to drive with his current anger. She'd witnessed first hand how hectic the man could be, and she did not want to die en route to checking up on Orlando and Wally.

'Good morning, you've reached Devon Corporation, how may I assist you?' A warm voice beamed down the voice, oozing with an automated professionalism that made May blink. It wasn't at all like anything May had heard before, leaving her feeling slightly unsure of how to react.

'Hi, can I speak to Mr Stone, please? It's May from Petalburg regarding an urgent problem,' May asked, hoping that she sounded as professional as her father would. Somehow she felt like she'd fallen flat, and it wasn't just due to her youth.

'Err, one moment,' the woman said, her professionalism disappearing as her voice took on an intrigued tone.

After a short interval, May was connected through to Mr Stone's office, where an intrigued businessman answered his device.

'May, whatever is the matter? The receptionist said it was something urgent?' Mr Stone's voice questioned her, causing her to grimace with guilt.

'I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr Stone, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't go to you with something like this. However, my friend has just received a distressing call from his brother's friend, and we don't know if anything happened to him at all. From what we can tell, he was in Verdanturf Town, but where they are now is beyond either of us. Neither of them are usually this dramatic so we're really worried,' May explained, her voice hinting at the desperation she felt.

'I see, what do you need from me?' Mr Stone questioned, his tone clipped and professional.

'Could we borrow a car to try to locate them? Their Xtransceivers aren't working, so Brendan wants to see them in person. The last we heard of them was when they contacted us to ask for help,' May grimaced as she saw Brendan's expression blanch.

'Of course. I'll send a driver out to your gym straight away. If anything has happened and you require assistance, please contact myself or Officer Jenny straight away,' Mr Stone said before terminating the call.

With a small frown, May turned to Brendan.

'Tell me he's sending us help,' Brendan muttered, rubbing his face in his hands.

'He's sending a car. I'm sure Orlando and Wally are fine, Brendan. After all, they're probably in Rusturf Tunnel, and we both know that the Whismur in that tunnel are completely harmless unless startled,' May reassured the man, giving him a soft hug.

'They'd better be ok, otherwise mum will kill me for not letting her know immediately,' Brendan mumbled to himself, not seeing May's guilty grimace beside him.

They both knew just how much Mrs Birch loved her children, and had both witnessed her protective wrath more than once.


End file.
